


Desert Flowers bring May Showers

by FlowerBottom



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is a little snarky, Gay Panic, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Honestly I saw Gerudo Link and couldnt stop myself, Link is a gremlin who just wants to get into trouble, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Link (Legend of Zelda), Panic Attacks, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Slow Burn, add more tags as i get there, just mild, monster death, no beta we die like men, probably smut later, sidlink - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBottom/pseuds/FlowerBottom
Summary: Link is the first male Gerudo in over 1000 years. Out of fear for her child's life at the hands of King Rhoam, Urbosa with the help of Mipha put together a plan to marry them to Prince Sidon.(In which I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 112
Kudos: 500





	1. Letters to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own the Legend of Zelda franchise. I wrote this for fun and fun alone. 
> 
> I literally saw the tag 'Gerudo Link' and I was smitten.

"My king you can't be serious!" Muzu's voice was shrill, echoing through the throne room. Causing Sidon to break his usual composure and cringe at the sound. His father's adviser's voice wasn't very pleasant on a normal day, let alone when he was anything less than pleased. He felt a comforting pat on his arm, Mipha. She had managed to suppress any sign that she was perturbed by the Elder Zora’s outburst. Always a beacon of grace during tense moments like these, that brought a smile back to Sidon’s face. 

“I am more than serious Muzu.” King Dorephan responded, his voice even also undisturbed by his advisers outburst. “While I was not there to discuss it, Mipha was, and there are very few people I trust as much as I do her on matters such as these.” 

The king looked down at his daughter fondly. Intaking a slow breath she stepped forward.

“The idea was partially mine, the Gerudo, like the Zora, have two hiers and marriage to secure a proper trade route seemed like the most logical option. I had offered myself instead of Sidon, Urbosa however declined-”

“As she should have! You are our heiress, to marry you to anyone but a Zora-” Muzu cut in, clearly enraged. Mipha simply cleared her throat, staring expectedly at her mentor who seemed to shut down immediately. Mumbling an apology under his breath as he stared at his feet like a child. Sidon was amazed, his sister alway had been able to contain Muzu with ease. In Sidon’s eyes there was no doubt she would be a fine ruler. After all, managing enraged elders seemed to be at least 50% of the job.

“As I was saying, she declined saying it would be bad form to marry two first born...daughters together.” She attempted to explain, but it felt oddly unfinished. Like it wasn't entirely true. Mipha though, wasn’t someone who lied, or even withheld the truth. She was horrible at keeping secrets. “There are several other reasons as well, but I know Urbosa would prefer to talk to you about them herself, Father.”

The King pondered for a moment, his eyes going between his children before finally resting on the younger one. “Son? What are your thoughts on this? You are the betrothed after all.”

Sidon had known of the engagement idea for several years, since Mipha returned from Gerudo Desert with enough apologies to refill the great reservoir. He could not bring himself to accept or decline the offer though, offering instead to wait. The thought of marriage had only crossed his mind during meetings with the elders and with jokes from his father about grandchildren. His mind was more focused on being a dependable public figure that his people could rely on. 

His sister though had agreed to it for him. She knew him better than he seemed to know himself at times. She wouldn’t have paired them together if she did not think they wouldn't get along... Would she? That very thought made him feel unsure.  
His eyes found the Gerudo messenger who’s presence had renewed the discussion. She was as every Gerudo warrior he’d ever seen: tall and muscular, her body looking as though she had the strength to fight a hundred monsters without tiring. Long, dark hair pulled from her face settling in a long braid down her back. The sharp features of her face were shaded with whatever cosmetics the women of her tribe seemed to favor. She looked beautiful, which made him hopeful. Perhaps his bride would be the same?  
He had met Chief Urbosa when she was a child. She had just come into power after the death of her mother. It had been a tour to meet the leaders of the races of Hyrule. The feast had been grand, and her fiery spirit was an inferno despite her apparent grief for the circumstances. If her daughter was anything like her then Sidon knew she would be strong willed, not to mention a natural born fighter and leader. 

With all of the attention on him now, Sidon’s tail finicked back and forth uneasily. 

“May…. Would it be too much if I ask to meet her before I decide? While I am not opposed, I... would like to know my bride’s feelings on the matter. “ He looked up at the king. His father's face was soft, and he nodded to Sidon’s response. 

“You have a right to meet whoever you are to marry My Prince!” Muzu cut in again, seeming to have recovered from his earlier interaction with Mipha. Who was giving him another look.

“My Lady Urbosa had expected this outcome.” The sharpness of the Gerudo’s voice suddenly cut through the room, making all eyes fall to her. Her accent was thick and she seemed to regard all of the Zora with a fixed, tight lip expression. Almost as though she disapproved of the whole scenario, or at least disapproved of being part of it. “She has requested permission for her and her children to visit in a month's time, so you and her may discuss the engagement, and for the betrothed to become acquainted.”

“All of them? Who would watch over the Gerudo without the head family?” Sidon questioned, looking at the messenger with a worried expression. He couldn’t imagine all of his family leaving the Domain, his father’s size withstanding. Though he knows the Zora to be civil, the idea of leaving them without a leader could end in disaster.  
That and only a month? A month barely seemed like enough time for the messenger to make it back to Gerudo Town and to gather the head family together enough to travel. Not to forget the size of the entourage. This was a joyous time after all, the eldest daughter of the chief is getting engaged. Sidon knew too well that if he was to go there the number of guards would refuse to leave his side through the experience. A month was almost no time at all...

“That is for My Lady to decide.” She simply stated, her eyebrows were furrowed a bit, seemingly out of annoyance. 

“Chief Urbosa and her family are always welcomed here.” The king inserted kindly, returning to the topic at hand, “I do have one stipulation however.”

The siblings looked at each other with the same questioning look. Their father was not one to stack on rules and regulations in regards to visiting the Domain. Their home was home to all of Hyrule as long as there was respect. That rule though, seemed to apply to wherever you visited in Hyrule. 

“I ask that she have the understanding that my son is allowed to say no.” Sidon sucked in a breath, his heart swelling with pride in his chest. “While I am his king I am also his father, if he does not wish to marry her child there must be acceptance in that. “ 

The messenger nodded in response and bowed low, her braid falling from her shoulders to brush the floor, “I will relay that message to her myself, I thank you for your time My Lord, Sav'orq.” Without wasting much more time she headed out without a proper dismissal. Which seemed to fuel Muzu’s anger past even anything Mipha could manage. 

“The gall to just turn your back and leave without the King’s permission! The Audacity! My king we shouldn’t stand for such insolence!” 

Mipha let out a sigh and looked up at her father, who gestured for the siblings to leave for him to deal with the shrieking Zora.

“Mipha… May I ask you a question?” Sidon asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs, reaching the center of the Domain. The day was late, and already the air felt cooler. He wondered how much of a difference it would be from the desert. Were the nights there as scorching as the days? He had heard once that the nights there could drop below freezing, even during the hottest summers. That just didn't seem possible. Even if it was, it made the Gerudo Desert even less livable in his eyes. 

“You’re worried aren't you?” She inquired back, taking a seat on the fountain’s edge. Seeming to know exactly what he’s thinking, though perhaps it was obvious?

“Perhaps a bit.. Marriage has never been at the forefront of my mind after all, and now I’m meeting my bride in a month's time.” 

“Possible bride. You heard father Sidon, you are allowed to say no.” She cut in, patting the spot next to her. Walking over, he sat, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Here he could see the rest of the Domain settling down for the night. The glow of the luminous stones already casting their blue hues, sending a calmed feeling through Sidon. 

“I feel unsure that even if I wanted to, I would say no. This marriage is to secure trade routes on both side, the metal and gem work the Gerudo can do is so unlike our own, and what we could give them-”

“You can say no. We can work on a trade deal without a marriage if need be.” She cut him off, her voice stern. Much sterner then he had anticipated.

“Then why is there one anyway?” He didn’t for his voice to be so sharp. Afterall he wasn’t opposed to the idea. And now it seemed as though he was annoyed by the idea. Maybe he was? She let out a slow, looking down at her hands which were also fidgeting. Sidon realized how nervous she suddenly looked, like she was holding something back. Not telling him something. “Is.. There something more to this marriage? You…. You said you offered yourself to marry her instead, why?”

“It’s… not exactly my story to tell..I'm sorry Sidon. I do wish to tell you!” She reached over to him, taking his large hands in her own.Trying to reassure him. “But.. perhaps it’s best to talk with her and Urbosa yourself about it.”

That didn’t settle his nerves, if anything it made them worse. Not her story to tell? What story was there? He wanted to push. Push for answers. She was not good at withholding information, but he knew Mipha would hold her ground. The last thing he wanted was for there to be a tense air between them over this. So he surrendered. Letting his voice and posture lose their rigidity. 

“Can you.. At least tell me about her? I feel so unprepared, I don't even feel as though I know what to give her as a betrothal gift.” Those gifts were meant to be from the heart. Princesses of the royal family made armor for their betrothed. Princes were often left to pass down family treasures or custom gifts for that person. Something of significance, meaning to both of the betrothed. A nearly impossible task in these circumstances.

“Of course I can.” She breathes, giving his hands a soft squeeze. “Though my knowledge is limited, I have not seen her since she was a child, and most of our letters are fairly new-”

“Letters? You.. you write to her?” That shocked him. He did not know that they were actual friends, having any closeness outside of Urbosa. 

“Yes! Would… Would you like to read them? I doubt she would mind very much. “ That surprised him even more, offering their private correspondence in hopes of making him feel better. His sister never ceased to amaze him. He only shook his head. 

“Isn’t that imposing? I wouldn’t want to break her trust by reading her private thoughts, especially if they are sent to a trusted friend. I couldn’t bear to make this situation any more grueling for any of us by crossing an unseen boundary.” 

That made Mipha smile. 

“You are very thoughtful, Sidon. Though I truly don’t think she would mind..” She stood, tugging his hands to pull him to his feet. “Come up to my rooms, I will reread them to make sure they do not contain any secrets that would make you think any less of either of us!”

Sidon smiled, being tugged along by his sister was uncomfortable, though he could not deny, hilarious. She was so small, smaller than most other female Zora. Leaving Sidon to almost look as though he was being dragged by a child.  
The way to Mipha’s rooms was nearly identical to his. Past the throne room, up into the main halls of the Domain. Twisting up and around the circular shape of the building. The walls were completely open save for the decorative railings, welded in ways to keep even the smallest of children from slipping underneath and down into the open water below. Glass was unneeded here, after all the temperatures were moderate nearly all year round, and the worst conditions to worry about was rain. Nothing to worry about for Zora.  
Though Sidon’s mind wandered back to his mystery bride. Would she be okay with these open halls and balconies? What about the surplus of water on nearly every surface? The desert was truly the opposite of the Domain. 

“Do you think she’ll enjoy being here?” Oh, he had said that out loud. Mipha continued to lead him to her rooms. Her tail merely swished in response. 

“I think she will look at it as an adventure. She is quite fond of those.” She finally said, opening the door to her room. Offering him the chance to enter first. 

Inside the room was simply furnished. Blue silks hung over her sleeping pool and balcony door, offering real privacy if she wished. On the side wall was a large, silver ornate desk. Its surface is covered in organized stacks of papers, books, and scrolls. It really reminded Sidon how easy he had it, after all she was in charge of upkeeping all of the spare tasks their father couldn’t manage on his own. She was really coming into her own as heir. Which made him guilty for questioning her choice over this matter.  
On the left of the room there was a sitting area. Silver pillows and blankets piled on the floor in an intentional way to offer both comfort but also a casual air. Sidon spent much of his time here as a child, curled up sleeping on her lap, or running and jumping into her sleeping pool just to make a splash, then running back. Making her both scold him and also laugh at his antics. A much simpler time.  
Mipha closing the door brought him back to reality. His new bride and her fondness for adventures.

“Has she been on many then?” He inquired settling down onto the pillows of the floor, moving a few of them around to make himself comfortable. Watching her approach the desk, and removing a few yellow, stiff looking scrolls from one of the drawers. 

“Only a few, she’s unfortunately been barred from leaving the desert central for a few years now. She accidently turned a day trip to the Gerudo Highlands to a three day trip to Lake Hylia.” Mipha chuckled, settling down next to her brother. Setting the scrolls down between them.

“Lake Hylia?! My goodness! That's nearly the halfway point to the Domain! How does one accidently travel that far?” 

“I can tell you in her words. I fear I would skip details if I tried to tell it,” Mipha shuffled through the scrolls, pulling out one of the thicker ones. Untying it, Sidon could see there were several pages worth of writing. Perhaps they were even closer then he first thought. Her fingers expertly picking through and pulling the pages a part to find whatever sentence she seemed to be looking for. Seeming to find it, she separated the page from the rest and cleared her throat.

_“I reached the southern peaks of the Gerudo Highlands with time to spare. It wasn't even noon yet and I could see half of Hyrule. I just thought ‘just a bit farther there's no harm in going down the mountain a bit.’ Next thing I knew it was night fall and I was in the Faron Grasslands. At that point I knew I would get in trouble for losing track of time. So I figure, fuck it-”_

Sidon choked, laughing more at his sister attempting to curse then the letter itself. Though it was enjoyable as well. Mipha’s face was teal.

“I have never heard you use such language, sister! What would the elders think?” Her face went darker, which only made him laugh harder. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.

“I was just reading what it says..” She pouted, shuffling the page around. Clearing her throat to read again. Sidon could only put his hands up to show he means no harm. A smile even wider than his usual one on his lips. 

“You’re right, you’re right. Go on keep going!”

_“I figured I could go to Lake Hylia, really see it’s clear waters for myself. To which I found myself disappointed. I couldn't see the bottom. Felt lied too honestly. Lake Hylia is supposed to be so clear you can see Farrosh sleeping. All I could see though was how filled with Lizalfos it was, they walked the edges and even stalked over the bridge! Now it was a real travesty to see a Hyrule staple covered in monsters. While I was unprepared for a proper fight, I did manage to find their Arrow Cache. It at least keeps them out of trouble for awhile.”_

Sidon nodded agreeing with Link on this one. Lizalfos were dangerous if you weren’t prepared properly. Their marksmanship wasn't great but they could do some damage from a distance. Sidon looked at his sister, there was a look on her face that he couldn't quite place. Endearment maybe? His smile started to sag as she continued. 

_“Speaking of trouble, I knew I would be in heaps of it. I had the temptation to not stop walking, to see more of Hyrule. To maybe come see you and Zora’s Domain? Or Death Mountain? Mount Lanayru? The taste of freedom was on my tongue! Though my conscience got the better of me, the damned thing. I couldn’t leave my mother or Riju without at least some notice that I wasn’t dead somewhere. So I went back. Wish I hadn’t. Long story short I cannot leave Gerudo Town. Probably ever again. I do hope you’ll visit my sandy grave the next time you visit my mother. I'm sure I would appreciate it.”_

She was giggling now, her face was somehow even a darker shade of teal then it was earlier. Sidon couldn’t understand how, it almost didn't seem possible. He had never seen his sister look like this before and it made him itch. Like he shouldn't be seeing this intimate moment. Intimate? Was that the proper word for this. His smile was gone now, and he was watching her intently. 

_“That being said I do hope you write back soon, I look forward to your letters. I know your next one will make my now dull days less so.”_

Oh. 

_“Sincerely yours,”_

Oh no.

_“Link”_

“You’re fond of her.” It was a sharp statement. His tone though, was almost sad. No wonder she had offered herself to marry the girl. But that explanation only felt half finished. Why would she marry her to her brother if she cared for her? She had said it was Urbosa’s who was against the match. Something was still missing though. Why is there such a push for a marriage? Mipha herself said it wasn’t required but it was important. 

Mipha let out a slow breath, setting the page with its brethren. Her eyes were sad, but she held herself up with grace. Much like she did in the throne room earlier. Leading the situation as royalty does. Sidon shifted uncomfortably, but held her eyes both unable and unwilling to look away.

“I am, and she already knows.” Sidon sucks in a breath through his gills, a thousand questions already on the tip of his tongue.

“Then why?”

“Why what?”

“Why aren’t you marrying her?” The whole Domain would tear apart Hyrule to make Mipha happy. Truly the most beloved Zora to ever be born into the royal family. Perhaps in the history of the Domain. And she can't even marry the one person she wishes too?

“There are.. Several reasons.” She’s looking down at the letter again, losing her focus. “One is… she’s not very attracted to vai.”

Vai? Oh! That was the Gerudo term for women- oh...That hit a little close to home. Sidon had never felt very attracted to them either. He had nights in the past with a few of them. They were enjoyable, beautiful, and fun. Though they never seemed to hold a candle to any male lovers he had. 

“What are the others?”

“Sidon-”

“Sister please.”

“Urbosa asked me not to tell you yet! She wants to tell you and Father herself!” Her voice sounded hurt, perhaps by Sidon’s own tone? He hung his head suddenly ashamed of getting so heated.

“I do wish to tell you. I truly do. But the matters are very personal to Link, and she is my friend. I hope she becomes yours as well. You two are so much alike.” 

Mipha was on her knees, taking Sidon’s large head in her tiny hands. Pulling his face to look up at her.

“You both are skilled warriors and armsmen, kind and generous to a fault, and so very loyal… I understand your frustration. You do deserve an answer to all of your questions. Just… hold on a little longer okay? “ 

Sidon looked up at her. Her golden eyes staring lovingly down at him, her expression so incredibly sad. He sighed in defeat and nodded in agreeance yet again. Mipha took it upon herself to rub her thumbs against the lines of his face, where the red met the white. She had done this often as a way to comfort him in his youth.

“I think you should take the letters with you and hold onto them until she arrives.” He tried to protest but she set one of her fingers against his mouth. “ I insist. You do not have to read them, but if you are curious they are yours. You said earlier you felt unprepared. These will allow you to at least get to know her. “

“If you insist.”

~~~

He had removed himself from his sister's room not long after. His arms carrying several yellowed scrolls, each one weighed almost nothing, and yet they felt weighed down by everything his sister had said. How could he say yes after all of that? Even with Mipha’s blessing to do so, the very concept of marrying the girl, felt like a betrayal. Even if the Gerudo did not reciprocate.  
Without the fact that Link did not like other vai, Sidon could almost imagine this was an elaborate way for the two of them to be together. It would keep Link’s status, and his sister could still marry and start a family with ever Zora she chose, continuing the royal line. His sister would never pull a farce like that though. 

Sidon sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms on the edge of his sleeping pool. This was all too much. All of it. He knew sleep would put some distance between the events of today and the guilty feeling in his gut. It eluded him though, leaving him just more guilty that he wasn’t taking it as well as he should be. He’s the prince after all. The prince who had known this day was coming for literally 10 years.  
Looking at his own desk he could see the letters stacked haphazardly. He had just dumped them before he had ran to have dinner with his father. Who ,thankfully, did not even attempt to breach the subject. Mipha having dinner in her room, giving the excuse that with today’s news she needs to make sure the Domain had a drafted trade agreement. Somehow her absence made Sidon feel a tad relieved. Not enough to overshadow his overwhelming guilt for getting so upset, of course. He would have to apologize to her in the morning. 

A proper Sidon apology. 

He nodded to himself, clutching his fist and throwing one in the air. That filled him with determination and a more positive short term goal. He would apologize and settle the issues between them.  
Though he felt better about himself to deal with Mipha, the engagement loomed over his head. Looking over at his desk again, he used the little bit of energy he just procured to pull himself from the pool. Drying his arms as he approached the desk he looked over each tied scroll. Each one is bound by a small blue silk ribbon. Pulling a random one from the pile, he slowly undid the tie and held his breath as it opened it. 

_Mipha,_

Link’s handwriting is a little crooked and scratchy looking. Not at all what Sidon had expected, though he hadn’t known quite to expect. It just wasn’t this. In the corner was the date, this letter was fairly new. Sent not even two months ago.

_I received your letter in record time. I know the messengers you send are fast but goddess I sent you that letter not even a month ago. You must be very excited for me to come live in the Domain with you and Sidon.  
Though if I’m honest I feel rather unsure about the whole marriage thing. I mean, even more than I already did. I’ve never even met your brother and despite your reassurances I have a feeling he’s not very excited either. I know you suggested writing to him as well, and the goddess knows I tried. But what the hell do I say to him?  
‘Hi Sidon I’m Link, I am a real person and I’m sorry you’re being pressured to marry me by our families. I hope you don’t grow to hate me for taking up to 120 years of your youth.”_

Sidon chuckled, a small smile staying on his lips. At least she seemed to be feeling the same way he did. 

_Everything I wrote sounded stupid or overly formal. I want him to at least like me._

That made his heart lurch. She actually did care about the engagement, and wanted him to like her. Mipha had said they were both very similar, so maybe they would get along to be friends at least.

_Thankfully your last letter really helped me come up with ideas for engagement ideas for him. I know we, Zora royal ladies, are supposed to give the men armor, but I am still not allowed near the Forge after....The Incident. Kela would probably strangle me without question if I even got close enough to ask her for assistance. My own fault I guess. And, No. No I will not let you help me. I like a challenge.  
I won’t tell you exactly what I’m presenting him because you’re horrible at keeping secrets. But know that Riju thinks I’m going overboard. Which means I’m definitely in the correct ballpark with how big and bold you say his personality is. _

Sidon hugged the letter to his chest for a moment. His sister spoke so highly of him! That’s it! He will put together the best most sincere apology he had ever done. In the morning of course, Mipha was always early to bed. But in the morning!  
Link was also putting together engagement gifts for him. Mipha must have filled her in on their customs for her to know about the armor. Not to mention her insistence on doing it herself. It lit a fire in him to make sure he challenged himself as well to find the perfect gifts for her.

_Mother will be sending out her personal messenger soon. So hopefully I will finally see Zora’s Domain in a few months. I hope both you and Sidon will give me the tour of the lifetime. No pebble left unturned and no crack unexplored. Though don’t expect me to do any intense swimming. I tried practicing swimming in Kara Kara the other night, on your recommendation by the way, and all I managed to do was make a few people laugh at me. Oh the irony of living in Zora’s Domain and not knowing how to swim. I know you both will whip me into the best swimmer Hyrule has ever seen in no time. I look forward to it, honestly.  
I would write more, but I’ll be there soon to tell you about my adventures in person. I hope this reaches you before the messenger.  
See you soon,  
Link._

Sidon traced Link’s signature with his thumb. Mipha was right, there’s so much of her personality in these pages. Her words were so lively, and it sounded like she did try to live a full life even if she was stuck in the desert. His eyes looked over the part that mentioned The Incident. His mind boggling on what that could mean. What did she do to not even be allowed near the forge? Surely it had to be in one of these other ones? Between this and the Lake Hylia letter, it was really piecing together the idea that she was a troublemaker. 

He sat the letter down and opened the next one, sitting comfortably in his desk chair. He was going to be here for awhile.


	2. Flirting with Pretty Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link arrives in the Domain.

The large mare nipped at Link’s veil again, threatening to pull it straight off their head. They had managed to snatch it away in time, giving her a look. Her dark eyes saying all they needed too, she wanted more fruit. They simply tapped her nose and pointed to the grass. She looked down right offended. Damn wild, desert horse was spoiled already.

“Have you thought of a name for her yet?”

Riju stepped over a small puddle, but the damage was clearly done to her slippers. They were dark with water and mud already. They hadn’t been in the wetlands for a day, and she made sure Link knew how sick of it she was the moment water got into her shoes. . 

_“It would be rude to name his horse for him.”_ They signed, shrugging. 

“Perhaps, but if you keep calling her ‘Pretty Girl’ I’m sure Epona is going to get jealous.” She retorted, pointing to Link’s mare who poked her head up from grazing. Curious as to why one of her pet names was said. Giving a small puff before picking at the grass again. Link went all baby-eyed watching their love eat like that. She was a pretty girl. Riju was snapping her fingers to get their attention back.

_“This is Pretty Girl, Epona is Baby Girl.”_

“Doesn’t that get confusing?” Riju laughed, reaching for the black mare. It took her a moment but the mare allowed the girl to pet her snout. Riju looked down right elated. She never favored horses, always going back to sand seals. Preferably hers, Patricia. Who had to stay home because of the lack of accessibility for sand seals. Something else Riju had complained back at the beginning of the trip. Looking at her now though, she looked almost smitten with Pretty Girl.

_“Don’t get attached. She’s for the prince.”_

“I know but.. Look how sweet she is! Why would a Zora need to ride a horse anyway?” Both hands were caressing the enormous horse’s cheeks. Something that both of them seemed to be enjoying. The adorable sight and Riju’s argument made Link chuckle. 

_“Mipha’s letter said that he always wanted to learn, but since he’s so large it was hard to find a horse his size. I figured one of my gifts to him could be teaching him.”_ Link had caught Epona themself a few years prior, not too far from where they caught Pretty Girl. She stood out against the desert with her pure, white mane, and her dark auburn coat. Link couldn’t help but leap on her back and tame her. They’d been nearly inseparable ever since.

Riju laughed again, now leaving kisses over the mare’s nose. “Do you think she’ll be big enough?”  
Link looked between Pretty Girl and Epona, the dark mare nearly triple the size of his baby. She towered even over Buliara, the largest Gerudo who still lived in the towns walls. 

_“If not my ass is in serious trouble.”_ They signed, wagging their eyebrows suggestively. 

Riju snorted a laugh at her siblings vulgarness. Pretty Girl curiously knocking her nose against the girl’s face, trying to figure out where that noise came from. Making her laugh harder. Link could see the adults look over from where they were eating. Their mother had a small smirk on her face. Had she seen what Link had signed? Their ears went a little red with embarrassment. They gave her a small wave, getting only a small head shake back. Oh, she definitely knew what they signed.

After the rest of the group had finished lunch, they consulted the map. They had made wonderful time crossing the desert. Making it to the edge of Lake Hylia just after nightfall on the second day. In time to see Farrosh rise from the lakes depths into the sky towards the Faron Sea. Link had half the mind to follow him, to see his pathing, to use him as a guide into the forest. Their mother only had to give them a single look to end that idea.   
The next day was eventful though. Urbosa had agreed with Link, leaving so many Lizalfos on the Hylia Bridge was unsightly for all of Hyrule. Link, Her, and Buliara alone cleared the bridge the next day. Using some of the spare time they had gained the days before. They didn’t wish to be too early arriving in the Domain.   
.  
It only took two more days to get to the Lanayru Wetlands, stopping to eat and sleep. Mostly for Riju’s sake. She was trained to fight, but was younger thus struggled with maintaining her stamina. Even though they had a cart(for Link’s personal belongings) she could rest on any time. She refused, saying that rest was good for all of them if they were to make a good impression.   
The rest of the caravan were trained guards. Buliara the captain, Liana her lieutenant, Aloge was Link’s personal guard, and last was Nilune, the messenger who their mother had sent not even a month prior. None of them really needed so much rest, but none of them could bear the thought of telling the little desert princess no.

Across the wetlands, Link could make out a small blue structure. Pointing it out to their mother she looked fairly pleased. 

“That’s Inogo bridge alright. Perhaps we can make it to the Domain by this evening as long as we have no issues.” Urbosa side eyed Pretty Girl with the statement. While she was calm most of the time, crossing some of the bridges left her spooked. Making Link have to coo and bribe her with fruit, which unfortunately took a lot of time out of the day. They only shrugged at their mother. They were arriving early even if it took a few more days to get there.The sooner they got there, the sooner the awkward courting of Prince Sidon would commence. Link didn’t want that yet.  
As soon as they made contact with the bridge, there were issues. Not just from the large mare either. In the water there were Octoroks, and further up the path was Lizalfos with shock arrows. Leaving Link surprised. 

_“Do the Zora really let them live this close?”_ They asked as they unpacked for the night. They had just crossed the Oren Bridge when their luck decided to worsen. Rain started coming down in sheets. They had found a rather large outcropping of cliffs to take shelter. The majority decided they all needed some deserved rest after those fights. The Octoroks were an easy shot with a bow, the Lizalfos on the other hand left Link with a new lightning shaped burn that fanned up their forearm. 

“The Zora are very weak to lightning, so while they can handle any other beast with ease. They could easily lose one of their own with a single arrow. I’ve heard the monsters don’t go much further in fear of retaliation.” Urbosa responded, gesturing for Link to come closer so she can tend to the burn. Applying burn salve liberally.

“Perhaps it is another good reason for you to stay here, my child. You have a very strong tolerance to anything of that nature. It could be good for them having you in their ranks.”

Link rolled their eyes. Urbosa had been trying to sell this idea of marriage to them since her and Mipha discussed it nearly 10 years ago. While they reluctantly agreed to the plans, they’ve never been pleased with it. They wanted to see the world, not be trapped in a water castle with a fish husband. Though, the idea of being these people's protector did make the idea a little more exciting. 

_“Think it’ll scar?”_ They playfully signed, pulling a chuckle from her lips.

“If it does, they will know you’re lightning touched. Living in awe of your fight against death itself.” She joked back, using her still slick finger to boop Link’s nose. They jumped back in disgust, pulling off their veil to make sure none was on the delicate fabric. The reaction made Urbosa deep belly laugh in response. 

“What's so funny?” Riju finally joined them, settling down next to their mother. 

“Your sibling is fussing over their veil again.”

_“You nearly got salve on it. That never comes out properly.”_

Nearly everyone at least chuckled at that, making Link’s face blush a deep crimson on their already dark skin. Standing up, they headed towards the end of the bridge where the horses were tied up. Pretty Girl had her head down a sign she was sleeping. Epona eyed him as he came up and sat a few feet away. No need to scare the sleeping mare. She’d had enough of a stressful day.   
Link pressed their back against the cliffs looking out onto the Zora River. Its current was fast moving yet they could see fish swimming in the murky blue water. Honestly the scenery was beautiful, mountainous, plenty of places for them to climb and explore. Which made them think back to the frigid Gerudo Highlands, already making themself feel homesick. It hadn't even been a week, but the idea of not being able to go back with Riju and their mother made Link’s stomach turn.   
As the sky darkened the bridge started to glow blue. Luminous stones were rare in the desert. So to see them woven through the metal and stone work of the bridges left Link at loss for word. Mipha had said the entire Domain looked as though it was underwater at night. Link couldn’t even imagine what that would look like. They had never been under water. 

Riju joined them some time later with dinner. They ate in relative silence, just listening to the sound of the rain. 

_“Y'know, I think it’s rained more in the last hour than it did at home all of last year.”_ Link joked, breaking the ice. Riju only chuckled and pressed her face into her sand seal plush toy. She was upset, and the way she was chewing her lip was a sign she wanted to say something.

_“Go ahead and say it.”_

“This is so different from home, I don’t think I can leave you here. It’s cold and wet, and everything is so… blue!”

_“The desert gets cold, and Gerudo Town is very wet. Though you are right about the color blue, I like the color but this is getting ridiculous!”_

Riju snickered through her now flowing tears. It broke Link’s heart to see her so upset. They wrapped their arm around her shoulders, leaning her tiny body against their side. She only cried quietly, squeezing her toy for comfort. Eventually she laid against their lap, which quickly led to her falling asleep. Link petted her hair, watching the blue bridge light up their wet surroundings. 

Sometime through the night they must have fallen asleep. Waking up to loud talking over by the rest of the camp. It had stopped raining, and the sky was just turning light blue with the early morning sun. Looking over, Link saw what all the noise was about. With the rest of the caravan, his mother was speaking with a long tailed, brown Zora. Whose head was bowed respectfully. 

“If we leave now, the earliest we will be there is noon.” She stated, looking over to her children who were both roused and staring at the Zora wide eyed. Link and Riju looked at eachother and jumped up, stretching their sore bodies, and preparing themselves to leave. The Zora nodded and said something Link could not hear before jumping backwards into the river, disappearing under the water. 

“Both of you get cleaned up, you don't need to look perfect, just less like you’ve been sleeping on the ground.” Buliara said, obviously following their mother’s orders to get them ready. 

_“Sleeping on the ground? I wonder where you would get that idea.”_ Link snarked, getting a giggle from their sister. A wide grin on their own face. Buliara had a soft spot for them, but was not above slapping their head when they were wisecracking. She did not react past crossing her arms and giving them both a demanding. 

“Now.”

Link rolled their eyes and stepped behind the horses to change. They perhaps spent too much fussing over what to wear, but Urbosa allowed it. First impressions only happen once. Settling with a pale, turquoise and purple blue two piece ensemble. It was functional(though still showed quite a bit of midriff) and seemed to stand out against the scenery,. Riju helped tie it in the back, and attach the gold filigree jewelry and armor pieces. Then finally the hairpiece and veil.   
Riju herself had matched their mother, wearing green and white layered skirts. A way to show that Riju was next in line to be chief. Urbosa though, wore armor where Riju wore delicate jewelry. Only their Mother wore the chief’s headpiece. A large ornate thing, that showed her power and her placement in her people. The group had started walking before they were completely finished. They still had a long walk after all.

Link had fussed with a bit of makeup on their walk. Kohl around their eyes, making them look more defined. Even a touch of lip color, turning them darker blue. Only to stop finicking when they saw how uneven the uphill terrain was. Making pulling the cart incredibly difficult for them. In the end they ended up attaching it to Pretty Girl, who pulled the heavy thing like it weighed nothing. But it was still a struggle to get it over large rocks.

“Perhaps if the Prince does not want her, we shall take her back to the Desert. She could do wonderful work by the mines. “ Aloge said, helping them all push the cart over another rock. 

“If that happens we’ll use her as a guez to steal my sibling back.” Riju huffed, annoyed that she had to push as well. Link bit their lip, they were sure they could make a better distraction then taking a horse back. Maybe something explosive? They did metal work in Zora’s Domain so there was a chance they had a forge. They could have another Incident. 

“Were not stealing anyone back.” Liana huffed, also annoyed. “If the Prince does not want his gift then Link can keep it as a reminder of her home.”

Go Liana for making things way more depressing.

Luto’s crossing was beautiful. So high into the cliffs yet so strong to hold them all with ease. Pretty Girl seemed more confident on this one, only needing a carrot in front of her face to get her going. Something Riju decided to try this time around, since the Mare seemed to prefer her company.   
Link poked their head through the railing. It was nearly a foot taller than them, making them feel so small. Looking down they could see what looked like Zora’s heads. They must have heard from that guard earlier of their arrival. Link swallowed thickly and quickly rejoined the group, who were looking around impressed. Parts of the cliffs looked dark blue, like there was water inside the stone itself. Link had noticed it back at Oren Bridge but here it made the area look nearly magical. 

“Once we make it through the mountain we’ll be at the entrance of the Domain.” Urbosa told the group, really raising their spirits about being close to the end of their journey. The light on the other side of the mountain was dazzling, leaving Rutala Dam in full display. Seriously the sheer size of everything was starting to seem a tad ridiculous. Though nothing seemed as ridiculous as having to climb up then down uneven mountain terrain with a cart.   
On the way down though Link saw it. The Domain. They let out an audible gasp, stepping off the trail toward the cliff edge. From there Link could see the glowing pillars, the spiral staircases, and heavy waterfalls. The giant, ornate fish sitting tall over it, guarding it. Truly like something out of a fairytale. Riju joined and seemed to have the same reaction. Though she pointed to the bottom of the waterfall below the Great Bridge. The Zora from earlier were swimming up it. Now that looked spectacular. Link wondered if they could learn to do that. If Sidon or Mipha would teach them.  
The caravan did not stop for them, making it to the bottom of the steep curving hill. Riju half jogged ahead, while Link fell behind. Taking in the landscape and the sun. It was so mild here, fairly chilly compared to the high sun and heat of the desert, but tolerable. Maybe they would enjoy this. There were so many mountains to climb, they had spotted one incredibly high one with a single tree on it peak. It stood high above the reservoir. Good vantage point to see the whole Domain they would bet.  
At the bottom of the hill was an earth bridge that made Link feel uneasy. It didn’t look sturdy enough for everyone. Taking a few fast steps, they turned their feet sideways, letting themself slide down the hill over the wet grass. Only stopping at their mother’s side. In their daze they didn’t notice two Zora’s guards had met with the caravan. One large black male and a slender lavender female. They looked at Link with wide eyes, fairly impressed by their grand entrance.

“Speak of the devil.” Urbosa mused, looking back at Link. “My child, this is Captain Bazz and Lieutenant Gaddison, they were sent to formally meet us and take care of our belongings.“

The black one, Bazz, bowed his head formally. “It’s an honor to meet you Lady Link.” He looked back up and smiled. “Lady Urbosa was just saying you have rules regarding the horses?”

_“Yes.”_ The hand sign seemed to shock both of the Zora, who looked at each other. Riju stepped forward for explanation. 

“My sibling has issues speaking properly, Lady Mipha taught them water signs to communicate effectively.” It was simple, straight to the point. Yet left Link feeling uncomfortable. 

_“The horses.”_ Link cut in, taking the situation back, _“Will need cleaned up, and be sure to keep the Prince away from them. The black one is a gift and I would like to give it to him myself. Do not over feed the smaller one, Epona is tempermental if you over or under feed her. I would like to visit any stables you have myself to over see it, but if I cannot there are portions for her on the back of the cart.”_

Bazz looked starstruck but nodded. Clearly unaware of what he was getting into. 

_“The large one has been spoiled with fruits lately and may demand them. Do not give in to her demands. Or else we will have a very large problem when it comes to feeding her.”_ The beast was already leaning in trying to pull Links veil off their head. This time though, they managed to push her face away before she could grab it. _“See? This is only the beginning.”_

They soaked the rest of the instructions up, nodding and glancing at each other with smiles. It bugged Link. Like the two of them knew something Link did not. 

_“Any questions?”_ Link finally asked, pulling the tarp back over the rationed feed bags on the car. They both said no, looking to Urbosa for permission to get started. She simply nodded and gestured for them to keep walking to the Great Zora Bridge. Link looked back at Epona. Giving many kisses to her nose through the veil. Uncaring that that were being watched but their own guard as well as the Zora.

“I'll see you soon baby.” They whispered softly, giving her a soft headbutt before pulling away to join their family. Riju immediately latched onto their arm as they crossed the earth bridge. Link let out the breath they were holding as they approached The Great Zora Bridge. It seemed almost like a portal, taking one from the wild world of Hyrule to the serene beauty of the Domain. In the middle of the bridge stood two red figures.   
Link’s next breath caught in their throat. The small one was obviously Mipha, she looked nearly the same as she had 10 years prior. Though she looked so much smaller now. The large figure could only be Sidon. 

Riju’s nails dug into Link’s burned through the silk arm covers, bringing them back to earth. They were halfway thankful for it. Their brain was screaming for them to turn around and run.

Everyone was quiet as they closed the gap between the two people. From here Link could really see Sidon. He was so tall, Link barely came to his chest. The red of his scales seemed to glow, giving him the same ethereal air as his sister. Which was only accentuated by the silver pieces he wore on his neck, shoulders, hips, and wrists. Of all the Zora they had seen so far, Sidon was royalty. He held himself tall, arms behind his back. His very presence demanded respect.

“Urbosa! Oh it's so good to see you my friend.” Mipha finally said, crossing some distance herself to pull the chief into a hug. Which made Urbosa fill the rest of the silence with her thunderous laughter.

“And to see you well fills my heart with joy. I hope we are not too early, we tried to take our time but the gods graced us with good weather.”

“Not at all! I’m just pleased our guardsman spotted you on patrol so we can give you a proper welcome.” Mipha pulled from their mother and looked at Riju next, “Hello little one, do you remember me at all?”

Riju pulled away from her sibling and offered a hug with a nervous smile. “How could I forget?”

“Oh you’ve grown so much, you were barely to my hip last time I saw you.” Mipha pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Link chuckled at their sister’s almost pained expression. Seeing Mipha this animated was different from how Link remembered her. She was so quiet and introspective then. Perhaps it was the circumstances. She looked at them with sparkling eyes.

“And Link!” Mipha nearly jumped to them next, holding onto them tightly. “You’re so much taller now! I almost couldn’t recognize you!” 

That as a lie, Link was sure. While Link was now taller than her, barely, there is no way she couldn’t single them out in a crowd of Gerudo. With sandy hair and blue eyes, most would think they were more Hylian than Gerudo. Pulling away she looked over them. “My dear, I am so happy that you are staying with us! Oh! Of course! Sidon!”

He stepped forward, a nervous smile on his lips. Gently he reached out for one of Link’s hands. Comparatively his were huge, if he were to close a single hand both of Link’s would just disappear. Which made Link’s heart jump up into their throat. Sidon leaned down and set a small kiss on the back of their hand.

“I am more than excited to make your acquaintance Lady Link.” He murmured against the skin. His breath was warm, and as were his gold eyes. There is so much sincerity in his voice it almost shocked Link. He was actually excited for them to be there. 

“As am I.” Was all Link could manage to get out in a soft, quiet voice. Though it seemed to impress everyone. Mipha let out a breath she seemed to be holding, and Sidon’s smile went wide. It was dazzling. No wonder he was so loved by his people. Link had known him all of a minute and already it felt as though they were friends. 

“As touching as this is. I am afraid I need to speak with your father, Mipha.” Urbosa cut in, pulling everyone's attention away from the engaged duo. They separated, now nervous to look at each other. 

“Of course! He wishes to speak with you as well. Who will all be joining us?” Mipha asked leading them into the Domain. 

“Just Link and I. Riju and the guards will-.” Link tuned them out, falling behind again to really take in the Domain up close. Their new home. The view they had seen earlier was nothing compared to now. Water was everywhere, decorative waterways, small waterfalls, even large pools for sleeping. It.. actually reminded them of Gerudo Town.   
The town had canals of water carved into the roofs of the buildings. That filled common areas with moving water leaving a cooling effect in the town. Here it did the same but it seemed more for decoration than to calm the desert heat. The effect was there though, making them feel a little more relaxed.

"Are you alright?" A voice pulled them from their head. Looking up it was Sidon, who was watching Link with almost a worried expression. 

_"Yes. It's just so much more beautiful than I had expected."_ They signed, which made his eyes go so wide Link nearly expected them to pop from his head. Had Mipha not warned anyone? On one hand they were thankful, having others explain his speech issues was uncomfortable. On the other, she couldn't have at least warned her brother? Link's betrothed?

"I did not know you used water signs! You seem so fluent!" His excitement was contagious, making Link's face go pink. 

_"I….had an accident when I was younger. It makes long term speaking...difficult. Thankfully Mipha taught me the basics during her visit and sent a book with the more advanced signs. It’s my main form of communication "_

"Truly amazing! That must have been very difficult to deal with, yet you've adapted so well! You may be better at it signing then me!" His praise was as sincere as his comment on the bridge. Mipha's letters did not do him justice. 

Link gave a small thank you, rubbing the back of their neck. 

"Come along lovebirds. We must not keep the king waiting." Urbosa called back to them from the top of the grand staircase. They both blushed, looking away in unison again. Making her laugh.   
At the top of the stairs was the throne room and the largest Zora Link had ever seen. There was no doubt he was the King. His blue coloring mirrored the rest of the Domain, and his body was covered in golden accents. Link stared in awe though at his crown which reminded them of a halo.   
They stopped just inside the doorway, their throat locking up, and their brain telling them to run. A large, firm hand rested on their shoulder, pulling them back from their panic, Sidon. He flashed them a comforting smile and helped lead them into the throne room. There though he stepped away to stand next to his father and sister. Link felt a hundred miles away the moment he let go.

“King Dorephan! My friend, I hope you are well!” Urbosa said, a wide smile on her lips. Which the King mirrored back effortlessly. 

“Only if you are my dear! This is a blessed time for The Domain now that you are here.”

“Dorephan you flatter me!”

Dear god they were flirting. Link’s face twisted into a disgusted cringe. Which made Mipha let out a small giggle from across the room.

“And is this the child who is to marry my son?”

“It's a pleasure to meet you My King, my name is Link.” By the time they had gotten to their name, their brain was struggling to keep up. So it felt good to bow and hide the rest of their face behind their bangs.

“Oh he’s so well mannered, Urbosa are you sure you brought the child from your letters?” 

“Of course they are. They’re just nervous, wait until I’m gone, they will stir up quite a bit of trouble no doubt. “ She laughed. 

Sidon looked confused, looking between them then back at Link. Who was bouncing from foot to foot anxiously. For once though, Muzu’s voice asked the question that was plaguing the Prince. 

“My King what do you mean ‘He’ this child is clearly female.”

There it was.

Link had spoken with their mother several times about what to do when the elephant of the room finally reared its head. About what to say, and how to go about it. She had requested Sidon not be told until in person which seemed silly. Just tell the man so he can say no. But their mother was one for dramatics at times and the idea of a grand reveal seemed to give her some sort of joy. 

“No. I’m really not.” 

Their hands reached up and unhooked the veil that hid their face. They were very feminie looking that at first glance it would be hard to tell, but Link there was a sharpness to their face that read heavily of male. 

Muzu made a confused noise, “I thought there were no Gerudo men?”

“Urbosa would you kindly explain to everyone left out what the meaning of this is.” The King asked, gesturing to Muzu who looked like he would drop dead any moment. Then to Sidon, who looked shocked to say the least. 

Their mother nodded, stepping forward. 

“It is said that every 1000 years a Gerudo male is born. That male is to be raised and celebrated, until he becomes king. The prophecy differs in several ways of what he becomes king of. Some say of the Gerudo, some say of Hyrule, others say of the world. There is another story that says that one of the last Gerudo males is what brought about the great Calamity in his rise to power. “

There was silence in the room, but all eyes fell to Link. Who stared at the ground, trying to take up as little space as possible. 

“When my child was born a boy I sent a letter to King Rhoam, asking him many hypothetical questions about the prophecy, blaming it on a pregnant mother’s anxiety. He sent back a letter, insulting my heritage, insulting me, and insinuating the prophecy was a farce. Which I might have believed, had it not been carved in my native language in nearly every abandoned Gerudo monument. The monuments that date back to before the original calamity. It left me worried for my son’s safety. Why would Rhoam fight so hard to keep it a secret? The only thing I could conclude was fear. Fear of a Gerudo man marrying his daughter Zelda, or of usurping the throne from the Hylians. Fear of that scale cannot be trusted. So I raised them in Gerudo Town as a girl, blaming their features on their very Hylian father.”

“If that is the prophecy, why put in this attempt of a royal marriage? Would it not anger the Hylian king more?” Muzu asked, he seemed somewhere between confused and enraged. Nilune had mentioned this adviser was a handful.

“Protection. They marry Sidon to keep the husband and wife dynamic, and to look as though it is nothing more than a trade agreement. Link is also coming to a point in their age where passing as woman, for extended periods of time, in a town full of them is becoming difficult. And should our secret ever be exposed while they are here Rhoam cannot retaliate or even attempt to lay a finger on them.”

“And why is that?”

“It could cause a civil war to lay hands on a member of both Gerudo and Zora royalty.” Mipha responded, stepping forward as if to remind everyone that this was also her idea.

The rest of the group was quiet, feeling the weight of everything that was said. Link’s face burned. 

“Link, child. What are your thoughts on the matter?” That was King Dorephan, his voice sounded so gentle for such a large Zora. Link’s head shot up to look at him, then to Sidon who had a fairly strange look on his face. Worry maybe?

“May I be honest?” They could hear their mother intake a sharp break.

“Of course, child. It is your life we are discussing.”

Link’s mind raced. They had hoped they could speak their mind on the matter. All they wanted was to travel the world, see it for its beauty. Not be trapped in political gamblings of what ifs. 

“I...do not want a throne or power, and I especially do not want our families blood on my hands.” Their hands curled into fists at their sides, their eyes hard as they stared up at the king. They tried to speak again but their tongue and brain locked up. Leaving them speechless. Raising their hands, they continued to sign with sharp, stressed movements. 

_“My people are one of the few things I treasure in this world. In those monuments where the prophecy lies, it is also said the Hylian Royalty chased us from the Gerudo desert because of the actions of the last male. If I am found out in the wrong situation, it could happen again. My people could be killed and lose their homes here in Hyrule.That is also something I do not want. So despite my apprehension, I will go along with the plan my mother and Mipha have spent years putting together. For the sake of everyone involved.”_

They dropped their hands, which were shaking heavily. They felt their mother’s hand rest on their shoulder. It did not feel comforting, but Link couldn't bring themself to shrug it off. 

“A truly noble cause.” The King sighed, “Sidon your thoughts?”

Link’s peaked at the Prince through their bangs. He did have the final say after all. 

“I am.. Very moved by Link’s dedication to his people. And do agree that I do not want the blood of either of our people spilled because of something he had no control over.” His voice sounded so sad for the plight they were both pushed into. “I am still unsure on the marriage fully, but I do wish to help at the very least.”

Sidon crossed the room towards Link, raising a hand towards the young Gerudo. Link took it, stepping out from under their mother’s hand towards him. 

“I think perhaps we should attempt a formal courtship and see how we fare after. Even if we do not marry we could have a deep friendship that can withstand the test of time, and perhaps find other reasons for him to stay in the Domain! What do you say, Link?” He gave them a dazzling smile, which made them smile widely back. 

“I would like that very much.”

They stared for a moment before King Dorephan started clapping, a wide smile on his own face. 

“I am very proud of both of you, this decision is no easy feat and both of you are handling it with patience and grace. I hope no matter the outcome both races become closer allies.“ He declared, very moved by the whole scene, “Urbosa we will have a feast tonight to celebrate your arrival and the courting of these young souls!”

“Oh Dorephan you spoil us!”

Ugh she was flirting again. Link’s face scrunched up again in disgust. This time though, Sidon laughed, giving their hand a soft squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the love! This is my first fan fiction I've published and it makes me so pleased to see so many people are enjoying it!   
> A small heads up, I've been able to dedicate so much time to writing these last couple of weeks, but as the year goes on I will have less time. So weeklyish updates may not be possible. My apologies ahead of time!


	3. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Link get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is more of a prelude to chapter 4, which has a bit more action to it. Its a bit slower but I also figured the dorks should talk a bit.

For the safety of all parties involved. There was an unspoken promise to not speak of what had just occurred.

Sidon had hoped to get some time to speak with Link, but Mipha swept him and his mother away to show them their rooms so they could rest after their long journey. Muzu also stepped away to attend to the rest of his duties. Leaving Sidon standing alone in the throne room with his father. Fingers still warm from when he had held the Gerudos.

“This is quite a mess isn’t it?” His father breathed, clearly worn out as well. Sidon didn’t know how, all of this new information left him invigorated. Link was male! And a man of apparent prophecy! Both of those facts filled in the holes left from the announcement a month prior. He also now understood why Urbosa had wished to tell them in person. If that information fell into the wrong hands it could lead to dastardly consequences. 

“It is, but.. Isn’t it also kind of exciting?” Sidon looked up, flashing his father one of his award winning smiles. Which made the King let out a hearty laugh. 

“Not the word I would use but I suppose your thoughts on the matter and much more important than mine..”

Sidon chuckled as he left the throne room, stepping back into the open air of the Domain. With everything that had just transpired, the fact that everything still looked the same, felt strange. There were none of the Gerudo in sight, and everyone was going about their normal business. So much was explained in that short sitting, yet Sidon felt as though he had more questions. What was the accident that made it difficult for Link to speak? He had struggled so much in that speech to the King. None of the letters really explained what happened. Just that was recovering well. Mipha was also no help, saying she would be spoiling the fun parts. Whatever that meant.  
Also what monuments did they speak of? He himself had never been to the desert but there were plenty of maps that showed three things: Gerudo Town, Kara Kara Bazaar, and the mines. Not much else. His brain swam with so many questions he didn’t hear anyone approach until he felt a light tap on his elbow. Looking down he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Link?! Where did you come from?”

The Gerudo only shrugged in response. He had his veil back on, but Sidon could tell he was smiling by the way the corner of his eyes crinkled. He looked pleased that he managed to sneak up on the Prince. 

“Isn’t Mipha supposed to be showing you your rooms?” 

_“I saw them, and I got bored just standing there.”_

“But.. It’s hardly been 10 minutes since I saw you last?”

Link shrugged again. Sidon was honestly impressed, he had managed to find his way back to the town center so easily.

_“I have a few questions but Mipha disappeared to talk with Mother. Not to mention staying in my room all day after just arriving sounds like a boring idea.”_

“Well my friend, if I were in your shoes I would probably agree. I’ll do what I can to answer your questions!” Sidon smiled, which made the other boy look excited.

 _“Well let’s start with an easy one,”_ Link turned and pointed up to the giant fish that was sculpted into the top of the throne room. _“What is that?”_

“Oh! That’s a representation of Lord Jabu-Jabu!” The look on Link’s face was all that prompted an explanation. “He was a deity to us Zora, guiding us through the times of transition from the oceans to the rivers. Unfortunately he passed away many centuries ago, if you ask some of the elders they may be able to recount his stories.”

Link looked as though he was thinking intensely, but there was a gleam in his eye. The boy was beautiful. On the bridge he stood out among his kin with ease, leaving Sidon only able to stare in awe. His long, golden hair looked so soft, and his eyes so blue they rivaled the depictions of the Zora Sapphire. 

“May I ask a question now?” That snapped his attention back to the prince, only responding with a short nod. “Why does your mother refer to you as they instead of she? Doesn’t that cause suspicion?”

 _“Some, but mostly to Hylians.”_ Link looked around making sure no one was watching them before going on, _“I’m not really either. I don’t really understand it, but I know being called a girl or boy makes me feel uncomfortable half the time.”_

“I don’t... really understand that either, but I do respect it! Would you prefer it if I used them as well?” 

The look on Link’s face was indescribable, but Sidon could see their face turn up into a smile again. A wide one too with how the veil stretched across their face. 

_“Yes please. Though you may refer to me as My Lady if we are in public, we don’t want to cause a civil war after all.”_

That put to rest any confusion Sidon had left on that matter. Knowing how to refer to them made interactions with others or in public much simpler. 

“I will make sure to remember that. Do you have another question?”

Link didn’t hesitate for a moment before pointing up at Shatterback Point.

_“How high is that?”_

“Too high to jump off for anyone who is not a Zora I’m afraid. My friend I ask that you do not go up there. It's not very safe.”

_“What's unsafe about it?”_

“A Lynel lived up there, and while it does not disturb us any, I would not recommend getting into a fight with it. They are vicious.” Sidon cringed at the last time they had decided to deal with it, nearly losing two men before they leapt off into the reservoir beneath.

 _“Why would you let a warrior cat live so close?”_ They signed, taking Sidon out of his worries and making him laugh. Those were not the correct signs for Lynel. Link looked confused at the Prince’s sudden outburst. 

“Lynel.” He repeated, making a claw motion over his head, as if running his fingers through a mane. That made Link’s face go red before repeating it back a few times. Making sure they had it down. 

_“Mipha sent a book to help me learn but it didn’t have signs for too many monsters so my sister and I improvised.”_ They explained, kind of looking to the side as if they were ashamed. 

“My apologies! I didn’t mean to be so rude about it! It’s actually really impressive that you managed to create new signs with what information you did have!” He tried to reason, his hands waving to show he meant to harm. It made Link let out a short laugh. 

_“Don’t worry about it. I figured I’d get corrected sooner or later. I’m just happy it’s you and not after I caught a guard laughing at me.”_

Sidon could agree with that, it would have probably made anyone feel humiliated in those circumstances. 

“Well if you have any questions I am more than willing to assist!” Sidon flashed another wide smile.

 _“Well let’s start with why do you let a Lynel-”_ They looked smug as they did the sign properly, _“Live so close to the Domain? Those things are dangerous.”_

They really weren’t going to let this go. 

“Every time we’ve killed it a new one has either taken its place, or the yearly blood moon brings it back. The one up there though has been difficult to take care of, it has shock arrows, and just seems keen on keeping its territory. It doesn’t come down here so why should we bother with it if it’s no harm to us?” He explained, trying to drill into Link’s head that it was dangerous and not worth the danger to fight. 

His brain went back to the letters, how this small Gerudo had fought off assassins, Lizalfos, and many other monsters and people. Link though was staring up at Shatterback Point with a look of determination and something Sidon couldn't place. He needed to distract them quickly. His brain raced, all of the questions he had earlier seemed to vanish. 

“Are there any Gerudo courting customs I should be aware of?” It was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and it honestly ruined the flow of the conversation. But it also brought Link back to reality, they seemed to zone out a lot. They shook their head.

 _“Not really. Were taught Hylian “rituals” which mostly equates to basic conversation.”_ They shrugged, seeming to accept the topic change. _“It was honestly a surprise when Mipha sent 10 pages of Zora Courting and Engagement rituals and rules in one of her letters. I hadn’t realized you all were so strict.”_

The fact his sister had been so thorough with making sure Link was prepared was very endearing. Sidon would need to speak to her to both apologize and thank her. 

“It may seem over the top, but we Zora live for a very long time, meaning we have nothing but time for long term traditions. Though.. Now that you mention it we may half to consult the elders with adjusting or shortening some of them to accommodate you.” 

_“Does that mean we are engaged now? Just a while ago you said you wanted a formal courting.”_ Sidon was about to correct them when he saw the playful glint in their eye. They were teasing him. 

“You really are a mischievous little thing aren’t you?” That made Link really laugh, the sound of it made Sidon’s heart tug, much like when they first spoke on the bridge. The words that they spoke then were so soft, and sounded nothing like what Sidon expected. 

_“I’ve been called that once….or twice.”_

From the side they could see Bazz stepping up the stairs looking directly at them, a worried smile on his own face. 

He bowed his head, “Lady Link, I am sorry to interrupt but it seems the task you gave us needs your attention.”

Sidon tilted his head in confusion. Link hadn’t even been here an hour and already they had given tasks out to the guards? Perhaps when Bazz and Garrison met them at the bridge? They had stood out there for awhile. Link snickered and nodded to the Captain before turning back to Sidon. 

_“I need to handle this. I will see you soon, okay?”_

“Of course, I look forward to it.” Sidon took one of their hands, kissing the back of it. They were blushing again, this time they were hiding their eyes behind their bangs. Keeping their head down as they scurried behind Bazz, their belts jingling all the way. Which made Sidon more confused: How in the name of Hylia did they sneak up on him?

~~

“So you managed to speak with her? How was it?” Mipha asked, slapping his hands away so she could adjust his cravat for him. Sidon had managed to have a fairly slow rest of the afternoon. Finding himself feeling useless as both the Zora and Gerudo guards carried bags of personal belongings towards the guest rooms. They must all be Link’s, though one of the bundles was very clearly weapons, bows, spears, and small curved swords. Were they proficient in all of them? Sidon would have to ask later. 

“Very intriguing. They seem interested in learning about our culture but the way they looked up at Shatterback point makes me worried.” Mipha nodded in agreeance as she looked at her brother, seemingly pleased with his presentation. She had met with him outside of their rooms, wanting to walk to the feast hall together. Now they stood off to the side as Zora started trickling in.

“It’s a worrying thought, Link has fought them before I know, but I hope if she does decide to go up there, she will bring assistance.”

“They.”

Mipha blinked at him.

“They asked me to call them, ‘they.’ It’s a little difficult to remember, but I know they would most likely appreciate you calling them it as well.” Sidon felt nervous correcting his sister. She had known Link longer after all. Yet the way they lit up when he asked to call them ‘they’ too, made him think that maybe he was in the right. Mipha studied him for what felt like minutes before nodding. 

“I can try, but I feel like it will get confusing.” 

“Not really.” Sidon shook his head. The atmosphere of the room changed the moment Urbosa walked in. She stood tall, donned in floor length green silks that seemed to swirl around her like water. She had removed her armor, replacing it with heavy gold adornments, not too unlike the ones Sidon and Mipha were wearing. The only thing that stayed the same was the grand headpiece, which was clearly used to show her status as the Chief. 

She seemed to sniff the Zora siblings out, because within moments she was standing with them, a cup of wine in her hand, and a wide smile on her lips. 

“You two look very lovely yet like your minds are back in my homeland, is there something wrong?” 

“Not at all we were just discussing what kind of trouble Link could get into being here.” Mipha stated cooly, any unsureness from the earlier conversation melting away. Though the response made Urbosa let out one of her big laughs. 

“My child? Getting into trouble? Perish the thought!” 

Sidon let out a chuckle at the joke which seemed to please the Chief. 

“They will give you a run for your rupees my boy, if you let them. But if I may.. give some advice?” She asked, leaning towards him as if it was a well kept secret. Sidon leaned in eagerly, ready to learn anything about their newest friend.

“If there is a situation and you cannot find them, just look up.”

Just look up? It didn’t make any sense to Sidon, and Urbosa seemed to realize that. She let out another laugh and slapped his back. He was stunned for a moment, which made his sister giggle. Sidon kept his smile and excused himself to welcome the rest of the others who seemed to be arriving. Mostly Zora, with the occasional visiting Hylian, and of course the Gerudo guards. Who filed in some time later. The largest one taking place by Urbosa’s side. That must be the captain, the way the other guards looked to her reminded him much of the looks the guards give Bazz. A look of trust and dedication.

The other guards had what looked like instruments on their back, a drum, a lyre and a few others that Sidon had not seen before. It was customary that during the announcement of courting a male heir, any lower female must perform to show her beauty, grace, and talent. From then on it is a back and forth of showcasing and gifts, until the engagement is agreed upon by both parties and their families. So the idea of them having instruments for that very reason did not surprise him.  
His mind went back to the letter and what Link had said. They had been picking out engagement gifts and following the guide Mipha had sent. It made him deflate a bit, feeling lazy to not have more prepared for them.  
The guards regarded him with intense eyes before bowing their heads. Sidon nodded and passed by them, not wanting to engage much farther. It was clear that they did not like that their first born heiress would be left to marry him. Which was fine, the Zora elders didn’t care much for it either, and made their opinions known.  
The room went hushed as two more people entered the room. The Gerudo siblings were dressed in nearly identical costumes, which almost looked like ceremonial garb. Short tops that were edged with gold filigree. Bottoms that were somewhere between pants and skirts, layered to swish around their legs much like their mother’s. The plentiful gold coins and details stood out against the deeper colors of their costumes, Riju’s a forest green and Link’s a Midnight blue. Both were wearing veils to cover their faces, and their hair. Which was braided loosely down both of their backs.  
The entrance left Sidon staring slightly open mouthed. Link spotted him immediately, trying to separate from their sister to join him. Only to get pulled by her to where the guards stood. Link could only roll their eyes, at their sister, looking back at Sidon, who chuckled and decided to head to them instead.  
The guards went stiff with his approach which made Riju turn around curiously. She was smaller than her sibling by a few inches, making the look up at him even more drastic. She had the same coloring as her mother, tanned, auburn hair, and large green eyes. Standing next to Link though you could see the similarities, the shape of the eyes, the brow bone, and from what Sidon could remember, their lips. She kind of shrunk behind her sibling, who looked a little smug. 

_“Prince Sidon, you look dashing tonight.”_ Link signed, managing to get their arm free. 

“And you both look absolutely dazzling, the Domain is blessed to be graced by your presence this evening.” Sidon bowed lowly which earned a laugh from Link, and an unsure look from their sister. Link nudged her with their elbow.

“Thank you for your kind words Prince Sidon. My sibling and I are very thankful to be in your lovely home this evening.” She leaned down into a small bow herself before looking back up her sibling with a look of ‘happy now?’. Link shook their head, chuckling at their sister. The coins and bells attached to their veil jingling loudly. Reminding Sidon of earlier. He was still confused.

“If I may, how in Hyrule do you manage to walk so quietly with so many adornments? You really gave me a fright earlier.”

All of the Gerudo guards looked at eachother and started quietly laughing, Riju included. Link only shrugged, which made them all laugh louder. Drawing all of the attention from the hall to them, and leaving Sidon more confused. He went to ask what’s so funny when he gets interrupted by the booming voice of his father. 

“May I have your attention! I would like to thank everyone for attending the feast to celebrate the arrival of Gerudo Chief Urbosa and her family-” A celebrating whoop came from the crowd, which makes the family laugh, “And the courting of Gerudo Link, and our beloved Prince Sidon!” 

The crowd went silent in shock before cheering again. Sidon feels pats on the back from some of the surrounding Zora. He looks at Link who looks a little nervous from all of the attention. Sidon was starting to notice a trend, they looked similarly in the throne room during Urbosa’s speech.

“In celebration let us feast!” 

The crowd really cheered at that, dispersing to find seats at the tables scattered about. Sidon turned back to the siblings who seemed to be looking around confused on where to go. 

“Will the two of you do us the honors of sitting with Mipha and I by the king’s side?” He does a short bow, and gestures with his arm towards where their mother and Mipha are already sitting. They look at each other then back to him. 

“We would be honored!” Riju gushed, pulling her sibling as if they were a rag doll. They didn't do much to stop her, but looked back at Sidon as if they were annoyed. He only shook his head in response. He wasn’t going to attempt to separate them. 

He managed to snag the seat between Link and Mipha, with Riju on Link’s other side. Sidon couldn’t help but stare as they both delicately removed each other's veils. It was mesmerizing until he made eye contact with Riju. She made a face which made Link whip around. Sidon jumped in his own skin, apologized and turned around to face his own food. Feeling suddenly awkward.

He hadn’t known it was such a private moment. Or maybe it was just Riju? She didn’t seem to like him much. 

She was the first to break the silence. Talking about some of the Zora drama that she had managed to pick up around the Domain. Link didn’t seem interested, responding with low hums and surprised noises when necessary, all of their attention was strictly on the food. Sidon though was slightly enthralled, she had stayed in her room all day how on earth did she manage to already know more did he did? She was going on about how his fanclub was upset he was courting-

“Wait! I have a fanclub?” 

Link choked. Beating a fist against their chest until whatever was in their throat dislodged. Riju laughed, as did Mipha and Urbosa. Sidon could only focus on the flushed, heavily breathing blond in front of him. 

“Link! My friend, my apologies!” Though he wasn’t sure what about. Link shook their head, trying to show that they were okay. Their smile was a little pained, but the joy of it reached their eyes. 

_“How do you not know you have a fanclub?”_

“I’m not sure! It’s never come up in conversation before.” 

Everyone at the table laughed then, even his father who he hadn’t known was listening in. Sidon could feel his face go teal from embarrassment. Mipha’s hand found his back and gave it a sympathetic pat. Which made him give her a look. Why did she never tell him! This was important information! She shook her head and gave him a small smile. 

He looked back at the siblings, Link had returned eating. Eyes watching him, and his lips were upturned in a smirk. This was not the kind of smile Sidon had hoped of seeing up close. He took a sip of his wine trying to wane his embarrassment, but it stayed firmly in place.

Riju went back to giggling about some more of the news she had heard. It wasn’t until she had stopped to eat or drink did Mipha change the conversation. 

“Link, I was curious. Did you ever manage to take care of the sand beast?”

The noise that came from Riju almost didn’t sound human. 

“Oh no you’ve gotten them stared.”

Link looked elated to be asked such a question, giving her a sharp nod. They put their utensils down, taking a moment to crack their knuckles. 

Sidon looked between his sister and them, confused yet again. 

“Sand beast? What sand beast?”

“Moldoga.” Link said, shocking the prince to look at them. They said it again and signed something crossed between ‘sand’ and ‘whale’. Sidon had never heard of such a beast, thus couldn’t make corrections to their form. He nodded in understanding, which seemed to satisfy the blond. 

“Well what is a Moldoga exactly?” The word felt unsure in his mouth, “it’s a sand whale but I have never heard of such a creature.” Facing his seat to give Link his full attention. 

_“It’s a giant monster that’s nearly as large as the Jabu Jabu representation that sits above the domain. They’re known for swallowing things like carts whole with ease.”_

“And you’ve fought one of them? That is amazing! I can't imagine it was an easy battle!”

 _“They’re fairly easy to fight if you’re standing on any landmass that's not sand.”_  
The snort from Urbosa behind Sidon seemed to imply that it wasn’t as easy as Link was implying. Which left Sidon curious as to what else they had been underplaying in their stories. 

_“Though it lives in a desert they aren’t fire resistant! So I surfed out to the one at southern oasis with a sand seal. It's a huge, rocky island surrounded by sand, and the Moldoga swims around it. Thankfully my seal was gone before the beast found it. Though I did have to walk home.”_

“Is that a long walk?” Sidon was leaning completely towards them, elbow on the table. Completely enamored by the story. It was like reading their letters. Only to see where the emphasis was and the expression behind the story pleased Sidon more than he could say. 

_“About 5 hours. Not a fun walk in the afternoon sun, I can tell you that.”_

“I can only imagine!” 

_“So I'm up top of the Oasis, and Lizofos like the ones you have here, with electric arrows, are up there too. I manage to knock one off and the Moldoga leaps from the sand swallowing the thing whole!”_

He was impressed that Link knew the sign for those nasty, horned lizards. Though it was kind of obvious when he thought about it.

 _“I managed to get two bomb arrows at it until the other one, there were two, gets his tongue around my arm!”_ They flash their arm, they weren’t wearing the silky arm covered like they had been earlier in the day. Leaving it bare save for gold cuffs around their wrist and upper arm. There is a faded pale scar, it looked like some of the ones the guards and soldiers sported. Just below it though, was a slightly red burn scar, it looked like lightning. Sidon was surprised he hadn’t seen it earlier. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, but where did you get this one? It still looks fresh.” Sidon gently reached out, holding their wrist so he could get a closer look. 

“We ran into a few Lizalfos between a few of the bridges yesterday.” That was Urbosa, whose head was peeking around to see what he meant. “My child took an arrow to the wrist. “

Link nodded excitedly, pulling their arm back to remove the golden cuff. There was the distinct mark of a shock arrow tip. Sidon’s mouth went into a hard line. He had wanted to eradicate them a few weeks prior, but there was pushback. They were at a disadvantage with their shock arrows after all. But seeing Link’s burn made him wish he had pushed the matter further. How it was angled on his wrist showed it was most likely to block the bolt from hitting something vital. The idea of them being in critical condition because of the monsters surrounding the domain made Sidon’s heart sink. The earlier conversation about the Lynel came back to mind-

Link snapped their fingers in front of his face, getting his attention. 

_“It’s not that big of a deal. It’s not the first one I’ve been hit with and I doubt it will be my last.”_

That didn’t comfort Sidon in the slightest. 

“I do hope you don’t go out of your way to get hit with them” Mipha joked, trying to lighten the mood as well. Link leaned around Sidon to get a good look at her.

_“You can’t tell me what to do.”_

Mipha let out a small snort, which made Sidon relax a bit. Perhaps he was worrying a bit too much. Link seemed pleased enough by the current state of tension to put their cuff back on and jump pack into their story. 

_“Where was I? Oh yeah, I immediately cut the thing tongue with my sword. Then tossing it down to the monster below, who also swallowed him up too. This time I got 4 arrows into it before it goes back under. I realized too late that I lost all of my bait. So I jumped down and started running over the sand. There are ruins and enormous boulders surrounding the Oasis so leapt on those so when it jumped up after me, I could shoot it. But then! It fell basically on top of me, half dead. I just made sure to hit as hard as I could until I knew it was dead!”_

At some point Sidon had become completely entranced again. Reliving the sandy fight between the Link and the sand whale. 

“You are endlessly impressive my friend! It’s good to know you are so capable, I would be honored to assist you in a battle at some point!”

They nodded excitedly, their ears going dark with blush. Sidon hadn’t thought what he said had been anything to blush about. 

_“Only if you’re willing to spar with me. I’ve heard a few stories and I would love to see you in action.”_

Sidons face went teal, suddenly understanding Link’s reaction. 

“I would love that my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sign that Sidon teaches Link is the sign for Lion. Since real Lions are not in the game I figured I could get away with this.  
> Also I think I will try to regularly update on Saturdays. See you next week!


	4. A dance of blades

The two talk through dinner, only interrupted for complimentary questions. Link had a theory that their mother was involved in the silence somehow. They knew she wanted this to go well and for them to get along. Link was somewhat thankful for it. They had spoken earlier but it didn’t feel like it was enough to really know him. They were mentally slapping themself for not writing to him. They were sure any letter they had written he would have loved and written back. 

“And the thing swallowed me whole!”

Link choked on their wine, managing not to spill it on themself. 

“What did you do?” They coughed, their hands busy covering their mouth with their napkin. Sidon’s eyes were wide with worry. Link was starting to notice a trend, he was definitely a worrywart. They motioned for him to continue. 

“Well I cut myself free of course! It was in ribbons by the time I was finished with it!” He pumped his arms excitedly. “There’s been no sign of it since!”

_“It’s probably too scared to come near the Domain after that! Getting absolutely shredded by the Prince of the Zora, isn’t really something to write home to the family about!”_

Sidon laughed. It was a nice sound that left Link feeling a little warm. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words, my friend?” 

_“Maybe once.. Or twice.”_

Both of them howled with laughter then. A laughter definitely assisted with the wine they had been drinking. It was strange from the harsh liquors that Link was used too. Sweet and cool, making it hard to resist downing the whole cup immediately. Sidon seemed to second that notion, refilling his for perhaps the sixth time. He was larger after all, and had been drinking it longer, so he must have had a tolerance. Link on the other hand was just finishing his second and the room already felt like it was starting to spin. A fun feeling to talk and interact with, but not a feeling to dance to. 

After all they still had their courting dances to perform to win the attention of the Prince. Though at this point, with how close the prince was, and how he seemed to hang on Link’s every sign, it didn’t seem like they needed to win anything. Sidon though, had asked for a formal courting, and damn it if Link wasn’t going to try and court his metaphorical socks right off. Their mother had asked them to go over the top and prove their want for this, and while they didn't want marriage. They could never resist a challenge.

“Would you like a refill as well?” Sidon inquired, holding the pitcher towards them. Link shook their head.

_“Only if you want to peel off the floor after I attempt to woo you with my courting dances.”_

“You would not be the first to drunkenly attempt to court me-”

_“So I have competition then? Why didn’t anyone warn me? I would have prepared for a fight!”_

“There is no need for that! You are the only one here who has my attention tonight.” His face went teal and his gills flared, as if he just realized what came out of his mouth. 

_“Oh Prince Sidon!”_ They signed before placing one of their hands on their forehead in a mock swooning motion. Which brings about another round of tipsy laughter.

“You two seem to be having a good time.” Urbosa must have finished her meal because she now stood next to both of them. Looking more than pleased. Links face ran a bit warmer under their mother’s gaze, being reminded of the large, crowded room. 

“My child please drink some water before you attempt to dance, we wouldn’t want a repeat of the Blood Moon Festival now. Would we?”

They were bombarded with the sudden memory of slaying monsters, drinking, and dancing, that ended with them passed out in vomit and monster blood. Not to be found until the next afternoon, dehydrated, sticky, and absolutely hungover. Sidon looked between them, looking somewhere between confused and amused. 

“What happened at the Blood Moon Festival?”

Link shook their head. 

_“You don’t want to know.”_

“I daresay I know my desires fairly well small one-”

_“Oh Prince Sidon are you implying that I'm part of your desires?"_

Urbosa erupts into laughter. Sidon tried to defend himself, sputtering something or other that only fueled her laughter, and earned him a large slap on the back. Link couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him being stunned by the love tap. 

"You are a horrid little thing, be kind to the prince. You are supposed to be courting him not   
teasing him." 

_"I can do both."_ They smiled at him, he seemed to be recovering from the slap. They wondered if it was a Zora thing or just a Sidon thing. His face was still teal, but he had gathered himself enough to smile back. Link liked his smile, it was kind.   
Urbosa seemed to study both of them before chuckling, patting their child's shoulder. 

“Be ready in 30 minutes,” Was all she said before she walked away to join Riju and the rest of the guards stood. Honestly this whole thing was supposed to also bring the two cultures together, yet the guards were acting like this was the worst place they could end up.

“So.. What happened at the Blood Moon Festival?”

That brought them back to the real world. They groaned and shook their head, reaching for the water cup that sat next to their wine. Keeping their hands busy meant they wouldn’t have to answer. They took a long drink, trying not to look at the Prince. Who was grinning like a mad man.

“I can only assume there was alcohol and dancing, “

Link continued to drink their water, not even willing to respond..

“Surely it wasn’t that bad?”

The snort Link made, nearly sent water up their nose. They coughed, grabbing the napkin again to cover their face. Second time choking in less than 10 minutes, and third time that night. They were a mess. 

“Goddess is this normal?" Sidon's concern left Link sputtering to laugh through their coughing fit. They waved a hand, trying to say no.

"I don't understand what's so funny." Link leaned forward and patted his hand, hoping it didn't seem so condescending. His skin was so cool compared to theirs, though theirs was more because of the alcohol. 

_"Don't worry about it. My humor is an acquired taste."_

The way his head tilted, and the look on his face was something Link couldn't place. It was a look that made them want to squirm. 

"If you say so my friend." 

They excused themself not long after. Opting to get cleaned up and prepare for the dances ahead of time. In the letter Mipha had sent it had recommended a single dance that truly showed their talents and grace. Link as much as they loved to dance, was much more of a fighter than a dancer. So they and Buliara put together a dance with Riju to showcase that.

They had meant to ask Mipha if that was alright, multiple dances and one of them with a partner. Though it seemed too late for that now. They took the time to adjust their makeup and veil. Starting to really feel nervous. They had kind of drunkenly embarrassed themself in front of the Prince more than a few times during their conversation at dinner after all. And they didn't want to do it again. 

One final look over confirmed that everything was in place. They went back into the ballroom straight towards their people, head held high. The guards were turning their instruments. They had been all practicing this particular dance for weeks, only allowing the trip to be their only real break. The room was being cleared of empty tables, preparing for the oncoming show. 

Link walked over, waving their hand. The guards gave a polite nod before going back to tuning. Even Buliara was playing tonight, giving her drums a few practice taps. She didn’t play often but when their mother managed to convince her, she was more than a little passionate. Often opting to play throughout the night, and if she was truly allowed to relax she would sing. But in Link’s life they had only heard her sing perhaps twice. 

“Is everyone ready?” Their mother asked, giving everyone an approving look. At some point she had gotten rid of her wine cup, opting to pose with her hands on her hips Riju found her way to her sibling’s arm, giving it a nervous squeeze. “We will do Cartouche first, then Link it is up to you which songs you would like to do next.” 

They nod and give a thumbs up, unable to respond with their sister clinging so tightly. She had struggled with this routine and now the lack of practice from the nearly week of travel and the fact she was in front of a crowd. Link could only lovingly pat her hand. 

Urbosa crossed the ball room, the crowd separating to give her room. 

“My Dear King Dorephan!” She called, the room falling silent. “My child has put together the dances and entertainment for tonight to honor the Prince and show their interest in courting your beloved Prince Sidon.”

The King nodded and looked down at Sidon who seemed excited, a wide smile on his lips. He stepped forward.

“I welcome the displays as I welcome the courting Lady Urbosa. I am sure I will find great joy in tonight’s festivities.” He replied, his eyes finding Link, who couldn’t help but wink at him. His gills flared slightly in response, making them feel proud of themself. 

Their mother cleared the space, making every step back until there was a large circle in the middle of the hall. Link pulled their arm free, opting to interlock their fingers instead. They both stepped to the center of the circle, both making a low bow to the Prince before facing each other.  
Already the crowd was murmuring, making Link start to feel the nervousness Riju showed earlier. This dance was risky, and not only because it went slightly against tradition by being with someone else.

Buliara appeared behind Riju, removing her mouth veils and tying a silk scarf over her eyes. Behind them their mother did the same, giving it a good tug to make sure it was snug. In practice it had come loose more than once, giving Link an advantage which was clear in the final result. Which Buliara claimed at least.   
The moment the decorative daggers were placed in both of their hands though, the crowd was much louder. Link couldn’t hold back a smile. They could even hear Sidon talking to who Link could only assume was Mipha. 

“Why would a dance need weapons?” 

Why indeed Prince Sidon. A kind of cocky, confidence filled Link. The kind that only happened in the middle of a real fight or battle. When they knew they would win. They had done this dance most likely a hundred times by now, they could do it in their sleep.  
Urbosa and Buliara’s hands fall away, and Link can hear their steps proceed to the rest of the guards. 

“You’ll be fine.” Is all they whispered to Riju. 

“I know.” 

Their chuckles were drowned out by the sudden sound of drums and their mother’s voice. 

“Cartouche.”

The siblings took that cue and turned on their heel suddenly, their adornments jiggling loudly. As the music started to pick up they both took steps away to the beat of the tambourine. On 10 they turned to face each other again both in different warrior stances. The Gerudo women harmonized a note from their throats, preparing the crowd.  
Link breathed in, only releasing it when they stepped forward again at the cue of Urbosa’s voice.

_If I share this with you never speak a word_

They swung their arms out knowingly, aiming to just barely miss Riju, who is doing the same. 

_They would never understand if they ever heard_  
They spun again, this time though their blades met Riju’s. They held the stance before sliding the blades off each other. The crowd let out a loud gasp, which ignited Link’s insides. This was the kind of attention they liked.

_Gemini, Capricorn, rising in the east_

They fell away from each other, circling the space. Blades posed in hopefully the same way. 

_Dancing through the witchwood we began to sing…_

Link flipped their body in the air, and from the loud jingling of Riju’s skirt they could tell she had as well. Most likely stunning the crowd with their synchronicity. 

_In between dark and light in the underworld_

They closed the gap between them again, blades meeting and letting out a loud rind. They held that pose again, a mock battle of strength.

_Wrapped around your finger like a string of pearls_

Link broke the fight up, looping their arm into Riju’s and yanked her to the side. She relented, letting herself be pulled and for them both to spin and pull away. Link jumped then, feeling the swish of air beneath them from where she had just swiped her leg. They maintained the mock battle, perfectly placed swipes, parries, and dodges timed with their mother’s voice and the music. They sped up then put space between them as the chorus finished with a single.

_Cartouche_

They circled each other in the space, only to come together when they heard her voice ring out again. 

_Caramel colored leaves spiral in the air  
Diving right into the ground 'round the winding stair_

Link dropped backward, catching their fall with their hands and pulling their legs completely upward. Missing Riju’s blades by what felt like inches. They do the full layout, the moment their feet touch the ground they slashed just as she had. And by the lack of contact they figured she managed to mimic their handstand. Link stepped back and spun, letting her know where they were as she regained herself.   
They posed as they had at the beginning of the dance, circling the space again. When the next chorus started they came back to her and started another flurry of mock attacks. This time with faux ferocity. Dodged face and neck slashes and kicks, really raising the stakes.

_Cartouche_

This time when they finally separated, they face out towards the crowd as they circle the open space. Link took a deep breath before doing an opened leg side flip, the part of the they were facing let out a loud gasp. It really stroked their inner fire and made them smile even wider. They continue around the circle, doing dramatic flares and spins, trying their best to play off the crowd and show their strengths to the Prince. They flipped the blades in their hands, showing they are in complete control of them.  
Right before the music intensified, they gave their hips a hard shimmy, and across the way they heard Riju do the same. They faced where they heard the sound, and pointed a blade towards her. The crowd was doing way more than gasping and whispering, and Link was living for it.

Without missing a cue they heaved the weapon towards her. The crowd shouted as they caught the one she sent towards them, spinning they sent the next one towards her. The music intensified, and the speed at which they vollied the blades increased, hardly catching the blades before they’d toss them again.   
The force and timing that was needed in this portion was the part that Riju was most nervous for. After all they both knew she struggled with stamina, and it almost always showed here.   
One of the blades she sent out was lower then Link expected, so instead of finding the hilt their hand found the blade. Not faltering they sent blade back almost awkwardly for them. Knowing her hand wouldn’t meet the same fate. 

Finally they made their last thow, and the music cut. The only sound is the Gerudo voices harmonizing again. Link playfully swung their blades around in their hands, feeling a sting of pain from their palm, and flung them straight into the air above the center of the circle. The second the blades were freed from their hands they took off towards their sister. Who hopefully did the same. Last second they spun, just missing her. Both of their hands shot up in the air, catching the hilts of their blades. Another fell short of their left hand. 

She must have misaimed.

Link heard her suck in a breath, she must have realized, which left her to spin away half empty handed. They had just managed to snatch it before it hit the ground. They maneuvered it into their left hand just before the dance required them to loop their left arm with Riju’s right to spin. They pressed the handle into her hand with ease. This was not the first time they had to recover like this, and a part of Link hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

_In the mirrors and the smoke, it's all fading fast  
Written word, turn the card winter into spring_

These lines turned the dance into a true fight. Dodge. Swipe. Spin. Jump. Flip. Parry. Hold. Kick. The fight was intense, and Link couldn’t even bring themself to breathe through half of it. They didn’t want to fuck up here at the end.   
When the music finally cuts out they are posed as they were at the beginning again, only this time a blade is against Riju’s throat, and hers is placed the same. Their body is coated in sweat and their breathing is heavy, but pride filled their chest. 

The room was dead silent before erupting into loud cheering and clapping. Link ripped their blindfold off, dropping their blade safely. The smile on their face was huge as they reached over and pulled off their sister’s. Behind her they could see their mother, smiling and nodding in approval.   
Link managed to pull away from her, positioning their blades in their right hand. They held hands as they bowed to the Zora royal family again. Sidon looked ecstatic. He clapped loudly and made large gestures to Mipha. Who smiled but looked concerned. Link couldn’t place why though, their dance had a few mishaps but nothing major.

“Link.. Your hand is bleeding!” Riju’s whisper reminded them of catching the one of the daggers blade first. There wasn’t any pain earlier, but as she squeezed they could feel the burn. It reminded them of a paper cut. They shrugged and turned her around to go back to the group of Gerudo. who all looked fairly exhilarated. They still had to change costumes for the rest of the solo dances that were coming up. They could wrap it up neatly and make the ties on it look intentional until later. 

“You two did wonderfully. “ Buliara surprised Link with the compliment. She had been fairly difficult to please since they came up with the idea. Wanting to show all of the passion of a fight between siblings. Link nodded a thanks back, feeling even more confident of their performance. Even with both blunders, they would probably go unnoticed by the Zora crowd. All of which still talked loudly and excitedly about the whole thing. 

Link looked back at the Prince, who was staring at them. He looked impressed and it stroked their inner fire that had started earlier. They pulled away from their family back into one of the powder rooms. The rooms were all similar, carved from the same stones as the rest of the Domain, obviously used by the Zora to moisten their scales by the small waterfall that poured from one of the walls. In the back of one was a small, silver wardrobe. Inside Link pulled out their next costume. Aloge had placed it for this very reason. 

It was red, deeper than the royal siblings’ scales. The top was a classic Gerudo shaped top, cut very short to show as much stomach and ribs as possible without being truly scandalous. It was adorned with a golden overlay that reminded Link of a filigree chest plate. It was covered in loose hanging coins to help make as much noise as possible. The skirt, if they could even call it that, had two high slits up both legs. They had to commision special undergarments just to make sure nothing was revealed. Rhondson had a field day with that, trying to pry why Link wouldn’t go bare under. After all with the belts no Vai had to fear a slip. 

They took a spare moment to look over their cut before getting changed. There were two, one on their palm and the other against the pad on their middle finger. It stung under the running water. there wasn’t anything really to cover it with, so Link opted to just let it breath for awhile and they would show Mipha later.  
The costume was easy enough to slip on, with ties that were covered by Link’s choker and the belts. Which were heavy with the coins and also small bells. With the finishing touches of bangles, no shoes, and a new face veil, which was much more sheer then the one they were used too, they were ready to head back out. Pretty pleased that the wound had stopped bleeding. What was in the water there?

They had barely stepped back into the hall when they heard some commotion. 

“All I am saying My King is that I don’t think that qualifies as a proper courting dance. There were two dancers, both were blindfolded. It left me confused about which was courting our Prince.”

They could see it was the green elder from earlier. He was the one pitching a fit amongst the royals, who all seemed to have varying levels or annoyance with him. Link reached his sister, who immediately whispered. 

“He really missed the point didn’t he?”

They chuckled, and flashed injured their hand. 

_“He did but I didn’t.”_

That earned them a playful elbow to the ribs which made them both laugh loudly. Drawing attention from the adviser to them. He whipped around confused and found them laughing, he looked like he would burst. Link could only imagine he thought they were laughing at him. Which they kind of were. 

“I just think our prince deserves a traditional courting with his untraditional _bride.”_

The venom in his voice on the word ‘Bride’ set something off in Link. Usually only monsters or the yiga clan would make them feel so ready to attack and kill. Riju must have noticed because she stepped away, looking up at Urbosa who seemed smug about the situation. 

“I think perhaps your next dance should be Blood moon.”

They nodded. The crowd parted as they crossed the room, one would think they had a weapon with how fast they jumped back. The elder was staring at them, he looked almost scared like Link would cross the room and strangle him. Which wasn’t far from what they were imagining.

_“Then a traditional courting dance is what he will receive.”_ They signed before bowing low to the Prince. Who looked almost as wide eyed as the green elder, but looked more amazed then scared. 

Blood moon was a dance about the descent into darkness and the fight to survive the night. They had planned to do it last, to end the night as they had started it, fast and deadly. But they were angry, and this dance needed passion. Untraditional bride rang through their ears again. They posed, leaning back with their arms above their head.

As the slow music started they slowly brought their arms out wide. Their hips shook as if with anticipation, the coins and bells of their belts almost drowning out the sound of the music. Two pounding of the drums brought them stranding straight, head tilted as if watching the sky. Their hips swayed sharply, slowly going through the full motions.

The addition of the drums were slow, light tapping to emphasize the rising of the metaphorical moon. They rotated their shoulders, then their hips. Sucking in their stomach to flex it to focus the motion down to their hips then back to their shoulders. The gasps from the crowd again fueled them. They brought their eyes down and they met with Sidon’s, who stared intensely. This changed the dance, changing the intention from fighting for the moon to fighting for him. It was a subtle change. One only the Gerudo would notice. The dance was now a powerful display of power and strength dedicated to one person. 

No wonder why their mother wanted this now. 

They tilted their body, leg and arm pointed at him, their hips and hand rotated as if trying to draw him in. The music cut. They stood as if eclipsed by him, holding his eye contact. The music was suddenly an intense percussion of drums. 

Their hips take off, rocking to every beat, letting out a loud clang every time. Their shoulders and arms rotated as they stepped around the space, keeping the Prince’s eyes on theirs as they moved. They felt as if they were blindfolded again, unaware of their surroundings, their only focus was moving their body and Sidon’s golden eyes. 

The music cut again and Link dropped to their knees, back to the Prince. As the sound began to build back up again they rotated their body at their hips, leaning all the way back until their back touched the floor. Head tilted back to look at Sidon. Here they had fallen in battle, looking to their cause for strength.   
Their arms reached above them, circling one another and arched back towards him. In a fluid motion, with the intensifying music, they straightened their body. They faced the crowd as they rotated their entire upper body again, bringing a single leg up. They stretched their other one fully behind them. Sharpy they rotated their upper body, focusing their shoulders and arms. In another motion they were fully on their feet again and facing the Prince. 

The music was fast as Link continued, flexing, rotating, shimming, shaking across the floor. This was probably the most passion they had ever put into this dance. They could feel the heat in their bones and the sweat down their back, but all that mattered was Sidon’s gaze. 

Then the cut finally cut they were in the same pose as they started, but this time their arms reached out to him. He leapt to his feet and was the first to start clapping. Which caused the whole hall to erupt into cheers again. Link breathed hard, feeling the weight of the dance on their body. There were still three more dances to do, which left them both excited to dedicate this to him but already exhausted. 

“That was amazing! I have never seen anyone move like that!” Sidon declared, “Link you are truly extraordinary!”

Link’s face went scarlet and they couldn’t resist rubbing the back of their neck bashfully. His sincerity was almost refreshing to be around. They kind of wished the two of them could talk some more before the night was over. Maybe drink more wine and laugh about misadventures. 

The next two dances came and went, they were slower then blood moon, meant to show Link’s precision and actual skill. They usually liked dancing, drawn to festival dance stages like a moth to a flame. The last dance though, they had originally picked to go first. It was a water dance, which took a lot of grace and focus to keep movements smooth. Blood Moon could be more jagged and harsh. It was a dance about fighting, but this dance was almost completely opposite. With the silk they would spin and twirl around their body it would look like water flowing. Very Zora appropriate. 

They swallowed down both a cup of water and wine. Resting their body just a bit before the last performance. Riju stood next to them looking almost dead on her feet, and they were starting to really feel that way too. Wishing they had taken a nap instead of trying to explore the Domain and dealing with the horses. That had taken hours. The idea of sleeping in the stables crossed their mind but the idea of sleeping on that bed in their room seemed more appealing then a hay bale. 

After Blood Moon Sidon had joined the crowd, enjoying the dances more casually. Every time Link looked though, he was still watching. Link hoped they weren’t boring him with so many. They had thought to cut out the middle two, but with that Zora’s words, Untraditional Bride, looming over them. The passion seemed to drive home the need to prove themself. 

“You know you don’t have to do another one, I think he gets the idea.” Riju yawned, leaning against them before jumping back. She attempted to wipe some of their sweat off. “Ugh.”

Link snorted, offering their arms open for a hug. Which she ungracefully declined. 

_“Sidon may but the elders need to.”_

“Are you still upset about what that green one said? You are a Grerudo marrying a Zora, thats as untraditional as it gets.” 

_“You know what he meant.”_

“Wait- Does he know?”   
Link’s nod seemed to light a fire in their sister. She hadn’t been there that morning, so Link would have to verify later with her who knows. 

**“We could skin him.”** She stated in Gerudo keeping her voice low. The idea that she would make a playful threat like that there made Link laugh. They patted her shoulder and shook their head. 

_“Maybe next time.”_

She nodded excitedly, but stopped and looked past him. Sidon approached, a smile on his face and a cup of wine in his hand.

“Link, was that perchance the last dance? I would enjoy speaking with you some more about your exploits!”

Maybe they could skip the last dance, save it for another day. There were several times throughout the process to show those skills-

“Actually my sibling has one more, they chose it especially for performing here at the Domain!”

That little shit. Link shot her a look that she shied away from, giggling like a mad woman. The lack of sleep must have finally been getting to her. Sidon tilted his head looking intrigued. 

“Especially for the Domain? What kind of dance could that be?”

_“It’s called a water dance.”_

He snorted, looking pleased by the underlying joke. 

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from that now would I?”

Was he flirting? Link kind of hoped he was, even if it’s roots were the wine. 

_“My prince you can keep me anytime.”_

The way he gasped with his gills flaring, was very endearing. As well as a tell tale sign he was intoxicated. 

“I will… Make sure to keep that in mind.”

Link smiled, a blush creeping down their neck. Past him, Urbosa gestured for them to return to their place on the dance floor. A thin, delicate silk in her hand. 

_“I have to go back, I hope you will stick around to watch. This dance is also for you.”_

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cartouche(By Blackmore's night) is what inspired this fic in the first place. This chapter is my favorite up to this point, and I did my best to try and portray the dances the best I could. The second dance was inspired by the song Yearning(raul ferrando) but had a few other song idea's mixed in.


	5. Boundaries and lack there of

Sidon stood outside the guest rooms with Mipha, feeling more than a little nervous. It was only the morning after the arrival of Link and their entourage, and already it felt like they had been there for days. The day before had been so eventful, and it ended before he could speak with them again.  
The last dance was nearly as entrancing as the first two. Link had spun and swayed as if they themself were submerged in water. The fabric they swirled only adding to that fact. He wished he had remembered more of it, but by the end the alcohol had gotten to him. Which was a shame. He had said he wouldn’t miss it. And he did! He felt almost ashamed for going back on his word. 

They Zora siblings had hoped to whisk them away to give them the tour they had demanded in their letters. But as they stood outside their door, knocking repeatedly, they seemed nervous perhaps they weren’t inside?

“I know she- they came back here last night. I helped carry her and put her into bed…” Mipha fussed, staring hard at the door.

“You carried them? They were fine last I remembered!”

“You offered her- them. Goddess!” She stomped her foot, “After the last dance and before the ending ceremonies you offered them more wine.”

Sidon stared at her open mouthed. Now that she said it the memory was kind of there, but he mostly just remembered them laughing.

“Anything else I should remember?” He was worried, what if he acted unprincely? He couldn’t bear it if they hated him because he said something out of line. She looked up at him and shook her head. 

“Only declaring your undying love for them.” 

“WHAT!?”

A loud banging came from inside the room, making them both jump and look at each other. Perhaps they were inside after all. Everything went silent again, they waited until Mipha knocked again.

“Link? Are you in there?”

This time there was shuffling and groaning. They were definitely in there, and the fact they were now being forced to wake up made Sidon feel guilty. They had only arrived yesterday. It was a long trip, not to mention them dancing last night. They must be exhausted. 

“Perhaps we should leave them for-” He was cut off by the door being thrown open halfway.  
Link draped themself on the doorway, their long, golden hair no longer contained and seemed to fall over their shoulders with a reckless abandon. The leftover black makeup was smeared around their eyes, making the frustrated look on their face even more intense. They looked between Mipha and Sidon, brows raised and full lips were in a tight line. They gave an exaggerated arm movement as if to ask why they were there.

“Good morning! We were hoping you would join us for breakfast so we could give you a proper tour of the Domain. There are a lot of cracks to explore and pebbles to turn, so I figured we should get started now!” Mipha sounded pleased, not at all bothered by their grumpy appearance. Even using a line from their final letter to convince them.

_“Do you know what time it is?”_ Oh no they were annoyed. 

“Almost noon, we figured we should let you sleep.” She smiled, still unfazed by the attitude. Which left them seeming shocked, they turned back to look into their room. Which Sidon realized was still dark. All of the important guest rooms had open balconies like the ones in the royal siblings rooms. So why it was still dark made him confused. 

“Perhaps, if I may.” Sidon interjected, “We let you sleep, you did arrive just yesterday and I can only imagine how tiring the last 24 hours have been.”

Link observed him for a moment, staring really hard with their blue eyes. It made him squirm. Those things were so sharp, seeming to pick up on every little thing. Finally they let out a groan, put up one finger, and closed the door on them. 

They both looked at eachother confused. Unsure of what that meant, but on the other side they heard a loud splash. A few moments later the door swung open, Link’s hair dripping water onto their dark robe.

_“Both of you come in then, I just need to get around.”_

Mipha went in effortlessly, seeming to not care at all. Sidon felt as though he was crossing into some forbidden, sacred land that no man shall cross. Link picked up on it and chuckled hoarsely. 

_“It’s okay, I don’t bite.”_

“I wasn’t insinuating you did?”

They snorted, grabbing his hand to pull him in. It was soft and still wet. Such an intimate gesture left him absolutely floored. Did he actually declare his undying love for them? Oh he could bet on the rumor that Muzu was spreading about the demon stealing the Prince’s heart. 

Mipha was opening what looked like a thick tapestry that covered the window, hung up in place of any usual curtains. Letting daylight flood in. Link immediately covered their eyes. From what Mipha said they had drunk more last night. Sidon though as unversed as he was in Hylian and Gerudo physical reactions to alcohol. There was no doubt that the little Gerudo was hungover. 

They let go of his hand and crossed over to a vanity that was placed on one of the walls. The room was already styled so differently from many of the others. Sidon couldn’t help but wonder when they had time to do all of this.  
The room like any guest room had both a sleeping pool with a small waterfall and a large, canopy bed. The bed was stripped of any of its original lenins and replaced with what looked like heavy, patchwork quilts, bright silk sheets, and large, decorative pillows. Even the canopy drapes were replaced with gerudo silks. 

All of the furniture was classic Zora silver, but already almost every surface was covered in their things. The vanity with bottles and jars of things Sidon couldn’t place. The desk with the weapons he had seen the guards carrying. The wardrobe was open and inside spilled out silks and fabrics of so many different colors and textures. Finally the little tables next to the bed, on one was what looked like an enormous jewelry box, and the other was their abandoned red costume and jewelry from the night before. 

“You’ve been here barely a day and already your room is a mess.” Mipha teased, sitting at the edge of the sleeping pool. She patted next to her for Sidon to join, the ground was wet from their obvious rinse off. But a little water never hurt a Zora. As he settled down he could help but watch them. At this angle they could see straight into the mirror to look at the siblings and vice versa.

_“I’ve been busy.”_

They used a small rag, wet with something from a jar, to wipe the excess makeup from their face. Erasing the black smudges, and even whatever was left on their lips, which left them pink. A stark contrast from the green of every other Gerudos. 

“My apologies if this is rude, however I must ask. Is the green pigment of Gerudo lips natural? You are the first I’ve ever seen with red.” Sidon questioned. Link shrugged and set the rag down. 

_“Some are. It’s not mentioned, but some of us tend to look more like our Hylian fathers. So we adapt to look more Gerudo.”_

“I see. “ That solved that, but.. ”Is there.. pressure to not look Hylian?” 

Link nodded, as they wiped their face again. Seeming pleased with the results before pulling out a brush and a small pot of black powder. They licked the brush, dipped it in the powder, then started tracing around their eyes. Making them appear rounder and larger. It was absolutely mystifying to Sidon, who watched intently. About halfway through Link looked at the siblings and stuck their tongue out. Which made Mipha giggle. Reminding Sidon that the two of them weren’t alone. 

Mipha seemed just as entranced, though that may be for different reasons. A pit formed in Sidon’s stomach. Watching her watch them was suddenly a painful experience. A snap brought his attention to the Gerudo, who looked at him with eyebrows raised. 

_“You okay?”_

The idea that they were worried about him made him feel better and yet worse at the same time. He flashed them a smile and a thumbs up, which seemed to please them. 

“My apologies! I was trying to think of why there is such pressure to look less Hylian.” He felt good about his recovery, he didn’t want Link to fuss over him. Especially with Mipha in the room. 

_“Well..”_ Link turned around fully, at some point during Sidon watching his sister they had placed gold on their eyelids and in a line down the center of their bottom lip. It made them look almost exotic.

_“There’s a few reasons. It’s not said or is it overly accepted but the idea of looking more ‘Pure Gerudo’ has always been a concept. Mostly tossed around by children but they had to have learned it from somewhere right? Then there’s also an expectation by Hylian men to look more classically as a Gerudo should. Like my Mother and Riju. And since Hylian men are key to the survival of my people.”_

They did another big, almost sarcastic shrug, seeming to emphasize the absurdity of it all. 

“I think I understand.” Mipha nodded, “It’s like scale brightness here Sidon. How they must shine and hold their consistent color.”

_“Is that seriously a thing?”_

Sidon and Mipha nodded in unison. 

“Some people oil their scales to give them a luster.” She explained, “Which is fine in small amounts but too much oil on our skin and it can cause more issues.”

They nodded. 

_“I’m not surprised honestly, the people tend to style themselves off of their leaders. And you both definitely stand out in a crowd.”_

Sidon felt unsure about that statement.  
“What do you mean?”

_“Your scales are the brightest in the Domain.”_

Sidon’s face went warm. It felt like that was completely directed at him, with the way Link looked at him, and the way they pointed the sign more towards him then Mipha. Her words played through his head again ‘declaring your undying love for them’ then them so easily grabbing his hand. Was he looking into this? Were her words just a jest?

“Link thank you, that is a very kind compliment.” Mipha smiled. Yes he was definitely looking into it too much. They stood, shrugging their shoulders. 

_“I just say it as it is. “_

They walked over to the open wardrobe. Their hands picked through the fabrics almost effortlessly, settling on an outfit much like the one they arrived in. It was all lavender though, almost reminding Sidon of Gaddison.They were suddenly looking at the siblings, a small smirk on their lips. Using their spare hand they spun their finger to tell them to turn around.  
Sidon didn’t hesitate, finding focus on the trickling waterfall on the wall. It was truly more interesting than the jingling of metal behind him. 

A snap of fingers, and Mipha turned back around. 

“Oh Link that color is lovely on you!”

Sidon slowly turned back as well. They were pulling jewelry pieces out of the box he had observed earlier. It was a lovely color, but remembering them in the outfits from the night before. This one paled in comparison. Both metaphorically and actually.

Once their ears and limbs were adorned they finally put their veil on. There was a moment where they looked at themself in the mirror on the door of the wardrobe, a look of discontent filled their eyes. It looked like they were uncomfortable, though Sidon couldn’t figure out why. After a moment of staring they sighed and turned back to the siblings.

_“Okay. I'm starving.”_

Mipha laughed and stood, pulling Sidon up with her. That reaction, did she not notice how they looked at themself?

“I can imagine! You didn’t eat as much as I expected last night, I thought you loved food?”

Link snorted and pulled open the door. 

_“I do love food. I was just really distracted last night.”_

This Gerudo really knew how to make Sidon feel embarrassed. With their one liners and suggestive looks, but if there was something Sidon was good at, it was his retorts.

“My apologies Link, I will be sure to never come between you and food again.” He did a low bow, which made them snicker. When he looked up he could see the way their eyes scrunched in the corners. They were smiling, but it didn’t fully reach their eyes.

_“Good. You may be my betrothed, but food will always be my one true love.”_ There was a pause, _“That and my horse.”_

All three of them looked at each other before laughing. Despite Sidon’s anxieties it felt good that all of them, despite the circumstances, could get along with such ease. Their laughter was cut short by a loud grumble that emitted from Link’s abdomen, which just started another round of it. 

< “Alright let’s correct the injustice I have done to you.“ Sidon chuckled, offering his arm. Link looked almost taken aback before reaching for it. Their hand was warm as it looped around his arm, resting it on his forearm. With their other hand, did a circular gesture on their chest. A very backwards, _”Please”_

The breakfast table had already been cleared, so Sidon guided them down to the kitchens. Already the cooks were bustling around trying to prepare for lunch and supper. They eyed the royals but did not stop save for one, a pale blue manta ray who walked over to them. 

“My dear Prince and Princess was breakfast to your liking?” 

“Is that truly a question Krisaf? You and your team outdo yourselves every meal you serve our family!” Sidon declared, smiling to the head chef then to Mipha who was nodding along. 

“Your highness, your flattery improves as each day passes!” Krisaf was Sidon’s age, they had played together as children and were friends as much as he and Bazz were. Below Sidon heard a snicker. “And is this your mysterious betrothed I’ve heard nothing about?” 

Sidon’s smile was sheepish. He had known the manta was working the night before, but perhaps he had seen the performances and at least seen them. Sidon opened his mouth to speak when Mipha jumped forward. 

“Yes, they missed breakfast.” 

“Missed breakfast? Well we can't have that! Do you have any preferences my Lady?” 

_“Usually no, but today my preference is to be not hungover anymore. ”_

Krisaf guffawed, he reached out and slapped Sidon’s arm. 

“And here I thought you preferred the skittish ones! Don’t you worry My Lady, my Salmon Meuniere can cure any hangover. Isn’t that right, your majesties?” 

The manta gave them a wink before getting to work at his own station. Sidon looked at his sister who looked as embarrassed as he felt. While neither of them drank often, when they did it usually they were the ones down here asking for the meuniere. The very fact he hadn’t needed to come down that very morning was a goddess-send. He looked down at Link, who was gone. He didn’t even hear them move, their clothing was so noisy on the way down to the kitchens, how did they keep doing that? 

They were over by Krisaf, standing off so the rest of the staff could move around them easily while still giving them view to watch. When they said they loved food he thought they meant just eating it not the whole process. Honestly every minute with them he seemed to learn something new, it was so refreshing from his normal life. 

Their hands moved quickly asking short questions about every aspect of the meal. It surprised Sidon how versed they were in that matter. 

“They’re pretty amazing aren’t they?” Mipha’s voice was so quiet that only Sidon could hear her. 

"Yeah they are something else.” His thoughts returned to the night before, it was like they were so many different people in one tiny body. They went from an adventurer who seemed to struggle with eating, to the seductive dancer who stole his ability to breathe. He wished he could remember how the night ende- 

“Did I really declare my love for them last night?” 

Mipha giggled, she tried to stifle them into her hand and failed. 

“Is that a no?” Honestly Sidon didn’t like that reaction, his sister did like to splash him occasionally, especially if there was alcohol involved. Which there was. 

“It’s not not a no.” She laughed, her head fin bobbing. 

“So I did?” That was a mildly horrifying thought. Their first night there and Sidon threw all courtesy out the window. She kept laughing and he felt himself go pale. His hands found his face fins and gave them an anxious tug. 

"No you didn’t, “ So she was just splashing him! “But you did tell them, very loudly, that you would prefer to marry them to anyone else you’ve ever met. Even Bazz.” 

Sidon let out a groan and covered his face with his fins. Even Bazz! God he was such a guppy! No wonder the Captain had looked at him so strangely that morning. Same with the elders. And his father- A thousand ideas went through his head about exiling himself from the Domain in hopes of reclaiming his honor as a hero or an adventurer. Really anything that wasn’t a drunken prince making declarations to the person he had basically asked to ‘go slow’ with.  
When he finally peaked from his fins, Link was looking at him with their head tilted. They looked intrigued on what was going on over with him. He looked down at Mipha who was still smiling, then back to the Gerudo whose eyes were looking crinkled on the edges again. This time though, they did seem pleased. 

Mipha turned attention away from the topic as Link rejoined them. They were at a small table off to the side of the kitchen. Krisaf had gotten back to work, occasionally stopping to check on Link. Who was savouring every bite and sending so many compliments to the chef. Sidon could see his friend's chest puff up with pride with everyone. So much so that when they finally left to explore the Domain he had left Link with a, “Come back anytime!” 

_Though after the first hour, they had taken the lead. Walking over the floating walkways to every deadend, every accessible room, and every level of the Domain. Nothing left untouched._

__

__

“You really meant every crack unexplored.” Sidon observed, smiling at his little friend. Who was now crossing the bridge towards the veiled falls. Mipha had been stopped by Muzu just a few minutes prior, who gave them all a fairly concerned look. Now it was just the two of them. They turned around to face him, walking backwards. 

_“If I’m going to live here I have to know what everything looks like. So if something is out of place I know.”_

That.. was a strange answer. 

“Why would anything be out of place? “ Sidon stopped, looking at the gerudo who did the same. 

__“You live with monsters all around you don’t they ever group and attack?”_ _

“No?” 

Their eyebrows shot up in disbelief. 

“Is the desert that volatile? That you have to search for enemies so often?” The nod Sidon received surprised him. The letters he had read had mentioned Lizalfos, wolves, and Keese, and some sort of assassin group called Yiga, but mostly it seemed like Link had gone after those themself. 

__“There are a lot of enemies that hide in the sand.”_ _

“Like the Moldoga?” 

Link nodded. 

“Well my friend,” Sidon closed the gap between the two of them, resting a hand on their shoulder. “The monster’s here rarely attack us, and we plan accordingly for that very purpose.” 

__“How do Zora plan around lightning arrows?”_ Sidon let out a slow breath, flashing them a smile. _

“Very carefully.” They let out an amused noise, playfully batting his hand away so they could get closer to the thin waterfall that poured into the shallow water. Link didn’t hesitate to step into the water. Sidon had noticed their lack of footwear compared to the other Gerudo’s and perhaps this was why. He approached to find them staring at a snail on the edge of the pond. He leaned down to get a better look at them signing. 

__“What are those? They’re everywhere.”_ _

“That is a river snail, they’re useful little things. We use them in elixirs, medicine, food-” Link whipped around, eyes shining like a child. 

_“You can eat them?”_ Sidon could only let out a laugh. 

"Yes, little one, you can eat them. Perhaps we could ask Krisaf to prepare some for you?” 

Their head was nodding so fast, the bells of their veil rang out with intensity. A warm feeling spread throughout Sidon’s chest. Where it resided as he watched them step out further into the water, only stopping once it reached their thighs. 

_“What is in the water here?”_ They signed, turned halfway so to make sure he could see their hands. 

“What do you mean?” They undid a piece of fabric on their hand. There on their palm was a straight gash along their palm, which looked mostly healed save for some pale scabbing. 

_“This is new and already it’s closed up. I know the water is what did it.”_ Sidon closed the gap between them again, examining their hand. It was the same arm as the lightning wound which was also looking better, the lightning feathers nearly gone. 

"Our water comes from a source underground, as far as we know it comes from Death Mountain. The springs there are said to heal any ailments. Though the water didn’t do this.” Link tilted their head confused. “Mipha put you to bed last night did she not?” 

Their eyebrows shot up again, surprising Sidon as they rolled their eyes. 

__“I thought I told her not to worry about it. “_ _

“My sister isn’t one to let injuries pass her by, she enjoys sharing her gift with people she cares about.” Link looked down embarrassed, they rubbed their hands together nervously. 

__“Does that mean you know?”_ _

“Of my sister’s feelings for you?” They flinched, clearly uncomfortable with that question in the air. He had hoped to not have this conversation now, hoped to never have it really. “I do.” 

_“Does… that make you uncomfortable?”_ They were refusing to look up at him, keeping their eyes on the water around them. 

_“Very.”_

The silence grew between them. Sidon didn't know what else to say. It did make him uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable to watch his sister fall over herself for his betrothed. The way she stared and talked to them, there was nothing but fondness in her actions. He thought back to that morning, how lax she was to enter their room and poke fun at them. Even the idea of them giving him more attention with her around made him uneasy. 

He watched as Link went further out into the water, their silk pants swirling under the water, the bottom of their hair fanning out across the top of the water. They stepped up onto the underwater platform, water pouring from their body. What were they doing? 

They turned back to face him, raising their hands as if to sign but then dropped them again. Rubbing their palms together nervously. They tried again, and again. Seeming to get more and more frustrated every time they failed to sign something. 

“You don’t have to try to justify the situation Link. My sister has told me that you do not share her feelings.” 

_“I still feel like I should apologize.”_ They stared at him, those sharp little eyes looked almost despondent. 

“You do not have to apologize for her feelings. 

__“No but I have to apologize for all of the emotional turmoil and baggage that you have to deal with even courting me.”_ _

“Technically you’re courting me.” Link let out a huff. 

_“I'm sorry you have to deal with the baggage of me courting you.”_ They corrected, looking a little less tense. 

"And I am sorry that you feel the need to apologize for such things.” Link sighed, seeming to give up on the conversation, opting to sit down on the platform. The water barely came up to their lap, their hair being swirled around them by the waves. Sidon watched as they sat there for a moment, seeming to take in the surroundings. He couldn’t help but approach.  
He had played in this pond often as a child, so much that this is where Mipha taught him to climb waterfalls. He could remember clinging to her trident, his head above water, watching as they spun over the top of the cliff. 

__“And I am sorry that you feel the need to apologize for my apology.”_ _

"My friend if we are doing a battle of apologies I will have you know, that no one have ever beaten my record of the grandest apologies.” They looked up at him, a look of amusement in their eyes. They looked more relaxed, which made him feel better. “I do have a question for you now. How do you feel about Mipha’s feelings?” 

A small clicking noise came from their mouth, and a hard puff of air filled their veil. The look in their eyes looked pained, like they were upset. In all of the letter’s Sidon had read, none of them said anything about what Mipha had said about them not liking females. She said she would withhold a few of the letters to keep them both at peace but now he was curious about their feelings. 

__“They’re there.”_ _

“What does that mean?” 

_“What can I really say? They’re her feelings, my opinion on them doesn’t really matter.”_ That wasn’t what he was expecting. He was expecting more of a personable response, something to get to know them better. Based on their apology earlier it seemed like the natural way the conversation would go. Instead of them locking up and giving out vague responses. 

“Do they make you uncomfortable?” He pushed softly, stepping closer, “It can be our secret, I would never tell her without your consent.” Link looked up at him and he could see them swallow. They looked nervous and it bugged him as too why. Why would they be so nervous to speak their mind? They seemed so open the day before in the throne room, they didn’t want the blood of their people on their hands. They had even said they were apprehensive about the marriage! 

Link raised their hand and shimmied it. They were kind of uncomfortable. Which from what he had picked up about them in the last 24 hours, they tended to underplay things. The way Urbosa reacted when they said battling a Moldoga was easy. So if her reaction was anything to gauge theirs in this conversation.  
It definitely meant that they were _very_ uncomfortable with his sister's feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is bad at feelings™
> 
> Another slower chapter for inbetween the fast parts. I find that Sidon is very good as observing and using him as the narrator for slower bits makes them easier to write.  
> Feel free to leave comments and critics down before, even if I don't respond i do read them all!


	6. Horse Magic

“You can’t hide out here forever.” Riju’s voice was stern. She stood against the horse pen, leaning against the metal gate. Link was brushing Epona, spending a lot of time with the third brush. They had taken her out for a long ride out of the Domain. The guards had tried to warn against it, saying that they needed guards to go out. Link took off with their mare anyway, a bow on their back and a scimitar on their hip. They had reached the wetlands again in less than two hours. A complete 180 compared to the two day trip it had taken with the group.

They had stayed out there for most of the afternoon, until Captain Bazz himself had tracked them down. Watching from Inogo bridge from a distance as they really gave Epona a workout. They had tried to ignore him, but the black Zora followed them everywhere. They had returned midafternoon, after the sun started to make the air almost chokingly humid. As they approached the bridge they challenged him to a race, the face he had made as the Gerudo rode past was priceless. He had made it first but Link choked that up to the river being more straightforward to the paths. 

Link shrugged at their sister, not wanting to argue about it. 

“Are you sure nothing happened? It’s been days and everyone is worried about why you’re avoiding them.” She leaned on the metal frame with her elbows, her chin in her hands. “Are you even listening?”

Link turned to look at her, their face twisted in annoyance. They had been in a foul mood for the past 3 days, since they talked to Sidon at the falls. The days had been filled with tours, dinners, and enough fussing that Link felt like they were being suffocated. All because of what was said.   
Sidon was uncomfortable with the marriage because of Mipha’s feelings. After he had managed to get a response they had stood and ran off. Unable to really think straight about why admitting her feelings made them uncomfortable. They did! Yet actually saying only made them think of the implications of Sidon not marrying them because of it. Maybe it would be better for it..

This was a horrible idea, all they wanted to do anymore is hop on Epona and run. They could have that day, if the guilt hadn’t filled their stomach when they saw Bazz. The idea of just riding off into Hyrule, cutting off their hair, and living their life as a Hylian was starting to really seem appealing. They could do it, live as a hermit and hope no one ever recognized them. 

They tossed the brush in the bucket, wiping their hands on their riding skirts. 

_“I'm not avoiding them, I just want to be alone for awhile.”_

“But you were getting along with Sidon so well the first night! You were basically singing praises about him when we got ready, not to mention basically _begging_ him to watch you dance, then the after party. He seemed to really like you. What happened?” She was being a bit dramatic, they didn’t beg. Though his drunken declaration had been going through their thoughts.   
He had said he would prefer to marry them, yet every time they tried to remember that night, their conversation about Mipha’s feelings filled their head again. They didn’t even know they were still there until that day when she watched them get ready. Her eyes were absolutely captivated by what they were doing.The idea of her getting over them really made them feel stupid.

They picked up the bucket and went back to the small stables, giving Pretty Girl a small neck pat as they passed. The next ride would be all hers, she was getting antsy being cooped up for days. 

“Oh you’re definitely avoiding them! You’re acting like you did with Isha after what happened at the forge!” She followed them, watching as they put away all of the tacking supplies. “Mother and I are worried, we leave in 3 days.”

_“I know.”_

They looked back at her, she did look worried. As did everyone who knew the situation. Sidon had especially looked worried that night after their conversation. They had switched places with Riju, opting to sit with the rest of the Gerudo. They refused to look up from their food for anything other than complimenting Krisaf when he came out to check on things. It wasn’t subtle. They were never good at being subtle.   
Link heard Mipha ask her brother several times if something had happened. Technically nothing had happened, Sidon had just spoken his true feelings on the matter and Link locked up. They weren’t good with bad feelings. Opting to run and deal with them by letting their frustrations out on monsters. And the only monster they knew that was around was the Lynel up on the mountain, which they still hadn’t figured out how to climb yet.

_“I’m just.. Not dealing with this well,”_

Riju’s eyes were soft. “You don’t have to stay if you don't want to.”

_“Yes I do.”_

“Are you planning on running off right after we leave?” 

_“Still undecided.”_ They finished cleaning up as Riju chuckled. She and their mother could always read them, and almost always seemed to know what they were thinking. Something they were both proud of. 

“Well maybe you should talk to Sidon about it? Maybe if you’re vulnerable--” Link snorted, walking from the stables. “Wait up! You can be vulnerable sometimes!”

_“Me? Never.”_

“Yes you! Remember when we were practicing Cartouche and you got so frustrated you cried?”

_“Riju I took a blade to the foot. Of course a tear came to my eye.”_

“That’s unrelated!” Link couldn’t help but guffaw, getting attention from every guard and pedestrian they passed. They wrapped an arm around their sister.

“Ugh you stink! Hopefully while you’re here you can learn to take a proper bath!” They only squeezed her tighter, unwilling to let her get away. She squealed and pushed at them, but unable to free herself from the stink. Finally she pulled out her secret weapon, jamming her finger against their waist, pinching the soft bit of flesh there. They yelped and jumped away before reaching for her again. She fled, diving behind a tall, red pedestrian for cover. Sidon. 

Link jumped back immediately, looking up at the full height of him. He looked amused at their little game. 

“Oh Prince Sidon! My sibling has gone feral!” She playfully joked, her hand on head in a mock faint. So much for avoiding him and saving face. He only laughed as he stood still so they both could walk around him, using him to duck around. 

“As I’ve heard! Link gave my guards quite the scare this morning!” Link snorteded again, lunging after Riju who managed to jump away and abscond before they could get around the Zora. Who seemed to be purposefully giving her the upper hand. “I heard you gave Bazz quite the shock on that horse of yours!”

Link sighed watching their sister run up the stairs. She definitely set this up on purpose. 

_“You should have seen his face when I challenged him to a race.”_ They relented, he nodded excitedly. 

“He said he barely saw you ride past, you were going so fast! That horse of yours must be something else.” Link couldn’t help but get excited when Epona was mentioned. That mare was their baby, their soulmate. No other creature had a bond with them quite like she did. 

_“Epona is unlike any horse I’ve ever tamed, she’s fast, smart, and I don’t even need to have reigns on her most of the time, she knows where I want to go.”_

“You tame horses?” Link’s nod brought a spark to the Prince’s eyes.

_“Never met one I couldn’t”_

He nodded his head, and brought his hand to his chin like he was thinking. But his eyes observed Link to the point they felt like fidgeting. 

_“Mipha told me you wanted to learn how to ride.”_

“I have! It’s just difficult with my ever growing size, I don't wish to crush the poor thing!”

_“I bet I could find you a horse your size.”_ They already did, but the guards had kept their promise and kept the Prince away from the stables. 

“Truly? My friend, if you managed that I would be truly impressed!”

_“How can I say no to another attempt to impress you?”_ That came out a lot smoother than anticipated. 

He smiled. “You do know it’s now my turn to impress you after those performances your first night correct?”

Link nodded, but gestured to Sidon with their hand. _“You are more than impressive without gifts.”_

His face went teal, though he seemed pleased at the compliment. Link liked seeing this side of him.

“As are you! I do hope you’ll wait to dazzle me until I have a chance to court you back.” Why did his smile have to be so bright? Why did he have to be so sincere? 

_“I can’t wait. I mean I can wait-”_ Sidon let out a hearty laugh, patting their shoulder. 

“I’m happy to hear it! May I escort you to dinner?” Link looked down at their riding gear, which was a little worse for wear. They knew they smelled fairly rank with how Riju had reacted. They were used to the smell of sweat and grime. It was normal in Gerudo Town and Kara Kara, but here everything was so clean. Sidon seemed to notice and looked a tad ashamed with himself. 

“My apologies! I’m sure you would like to get cleaned up before dinner,” 

_“Meet me at my rooms in 20 minutes.”_

“What-”

Link stepped around him, not looking back as they climbed the staircase. The second they knew he couldn’t see them anymore they took off running to their rooms. Dodging and ducking around guards and servants alike, sliding on the floors as they reached their room. They nearly fell into it, slamming the door behind them. They had so little time to get ready, but group mealtimes were so specific that they had missed more than one just by taking their time. Goddess, why did they do this to themself? Not even 20 minutes ago they were frustrated about the conversation about Mipha and now they had 20 minutes to get ready so he could escort them to dinner! 

They stripped and threw their dirty clothes in the corner. They had learned that the pool of water was a sleeping pool for Zora, a way for them to bathe and sleep simultaneously With the water running from the waterfall on the wall to the small drain underneath. It was a goddess-send.

They leapt into the water, just as they had days ago. Holding their breath as they sunk under the cold surface. They hadn’t learned to swim yet, but the pool was shallow enough to reach the bottom with their feet if they jumped in. Pushing off the bottom, they broke the surface again. Using the momentum they pulled themselves out of the pool to sit on the edge. That wouldn’t be enough to remove the smell of sweat and horses from their skin and they knew it. They pulled out a basket of toiletries from against the wall. At the bottom was a red bar of soap.Link lathered it in the water before they scrubbed their body until there were more suds then skin. The last dip in the pool left them shivering, but at least they were finally clean. 

Water dripped from them as they sat at their vanity. They didn’t have a lot of time to do anything crazy, black around the eyes, some color on their lips. Their hand hung over the pot of green, and Sidon’s words about their lips being red instead of green. His concern about looking less Gerudo. They instead reached for a pot of crimson, swiping it on their lips and under their eyes. It was a different look for them, it was like a war paint. Yet they didn’t hate it. If anything they felt more like themself in that moment. 

As much as they wanted to sit there and stare in the mirror, every second was more precious than water in the desert. They had barely slipped on an open backed, red gown when they heard a tentative knock at the door. 

“Link?”

They nearly fell over themself reaching the door. The look of shock on Sidon’s face could have made them laugh if they weren’t so frazzled to get the door open. He stared for a moment, mouth hanging open, leaning back as if the door and Link were made of something dangerous. Which in theory was true, just not for this moment. He straightened up, hands behind his back in a regal fashion. He cleared his throat, recovering with a smile. 

“Is that the sign you are ready then?”

_“Almost,”_ They leaned back, gesturing for him to come back into their rooms. He looked hesitant, but seemed to steel himself to come in. 

“If I may, I have never known anyone so open to share their rooms who weren’t family.” Link left the door open, crossing the room to their jewelry box. 

_“My room in Gerudo Town didn’t have a door.”_

“How does one have privacy without doors?” Link pressed a heavy hoop into their earlobe, clasping it closed. 

_“Since the town is all women there are few things to hide.”_ Sidon made a noise in agreeance. 

“How did you keep your secret then?”

_“I was lucky and had a tarp in my doorway.”_

“And it worked?”

_“I don’t know, did it?”_ His laugh was infectious. Link even giggled as they pulled on a few bracelets. _“Alright, I’m ready.”_

Sidon offered his arm, which they took gratefully. The halls already looked different from when Link ran through them earlier. The lack of walls had intrigued them, there wasn’t even glass. Just openness, which they enjoyed. The halls now though were darker though it was clearly still too early for sunset. They stopped and looked out to the Domain. The sky is dark and the wind already brings a brisk chill. Strange. Link hadn’t seen too many clouds out on their ride.

“Feels like a storm is coming.” Was all Sidon said, standing behind them. “I don’t suppose you get too many of them in the desert do you?”

_“Rarely. Usually just sandstorms-”_ In the distance they heard a rumble of thunder. Their eyes looked up the length of Sidon, _“Are they normal here?”_

He nodded, resting a hand on their shoulder. It was comforting. They way the winds shifted cold left Link with a nagging feeling. Like they were forgetting something important. A shiver ran through their body, which caused Sidon to stiffen next to them.

“What was that?” He leaned down to inspect them, holding both of their shoulders as he looked them over. It had never occured to Link that Sidon didn’t understand Hylian body reactions. His sudden closeness made them a little uncomfortable, they couldn’t help but tense, which seemed to egg on Sidon’s investigation. “Are you alright?”

They were already starting to smile when he bumped his crest against their forehead. They knew it was a sign of affection, Mipha had done it to all of them at least once since they arrived. They pushed their hands on his chest to give them a bit of room. 

_“Just chilled.”_ He tilted his head before making an “O” face and nodding. 

“I see! Let us hurry to the dining hall. It should be warmer there!” Link barely nodded before Sidon turned them both down towards the bowels of the Domain. He wasn’t even being subtle as he held the little Gerudo close away from the open windows. It was almost funny.

_“Has anyone ever told you that you are a worrywart?”_ With so little space between them Link could feel the rumble of Sidon’s laugh. 

“Once.. or twice.” 

They were both smiling when they entered the hall. Everyone had already been seated, leaving two spots right next to each other between the families. Sidon pulled the chair out for them, being a true gentleman. It made the guilt fill Link’s stomach. They really shouldn’t have been avoiding him the past few days. 

“There you are, we were beginning to think you lovebirds were going to skip dinner.” Riju smirked, leaning away from the look Link was giving her. They couldn’t help but feel embarrassed with that comment in the air. Everyone else quietly laughed along. Link stole a look up at Sidon, who looked fairly teal in the face. It reminded them of their first day there, when their mother had called them that, he looked the same then too.

“And miss your lovely presence Lady Riju? I could never dream of it.” He retorted, albeit a bit snarkily. A loud, high pitched snort came out of Link’s throat, drawing all of the attention back to them. Which only made them laugh. Riju looked fairly dark in the face now too. 

Dinner went on like that, whatever tension there was seemed to melt away the moment food was brought out. Everyone playfully joked and got along. Link felt calm, almost happy, even with the guilt they felt. Yet something else kept nagging in the back of their head. They had forgotten something. They took another bite of their meal, staring hard at the closed doors around the dining hall. Through the semi-translucent stones Link could see the rain, it had just started and already it was coming down in sheets. The edges of the room had water slowly seeping in under the doors, which stayed along the walls to drain out the main doors. They had noticed the floors had strange sloping, and this must have been why. 

A large roll of thunder shook the room, making nearly everyone jump. Riju leaned hard against her sibling. From Gerudo Town, thunder could be heard from the Faron Grasslands and beyond, but it was always far off, barely heard. Not shaking the very plates you ate off of. 

“It sounds as if the goddesses themselves are fighting out there!” Urbosa finally spoke, there was a level to her voice Link could only read as _excited._ There were noises of agreement. The King said a few things that Link didn’t pay attention to, they were too busy prying Riju’s arm off them and convincing her to go back to eating her food.

“Link?” Their head snapped over toward Sidon and Mipha, the smaller sibling peaking around her brother. “Did you hear me?”

They bashfully shook their head, turning away from their sister. Who still seemed kind of nervous. Hopefully one of the guards would take over to comfort her. Mipha only smiled, unfazed. 

“I asked how your ride was.” 

Link raised their hands to respond when their realization hit them like lightning. 

The horses. 

They’ve never been in a storm like this before. Another boom of thunder shook the room and they stood. They looked like they were struck by lightning, which made everyone look concerned. 

“Link?” Sidon sounded concerned but yet so far away.

_“Excuse me.”_ They barely finished signing before they were walking out of the hall. The moment they were out of the doors they started running. Holding their skirt out of the way as they ducked around a guard into the pelting rain. Water rushed down over their bare feet as they hurried down the stairs and across the bridge that led to the stables. Their feet sunk into the cold, wet grass as they closed the gap to the silver stables. Inside they could hear the distressed noises, it broke their heart. 

Slowly they opened the door and slipped inside. Despite the weather it was fairly dry inside, though not much warmer. Pretty Girl was knocking hard against the stall door, her ears forward and her breathing was heavy. Epona was rearing, and letting out stressed whinnies. When the door clicked behind them Pretty Girl reared her head to look. She seemed to be the calmer one, so they looked at Epona. 

“Baby girl.” Their voice was soft. With their hands up they slowly took a step towards her. She stopped making noises but was still doing small stressed jumps. “Oh who's my sweet Epona?” A few more slow steps and they were in front of her. “My wonderful girl.”

She leaned her head down and tried to lip their hand. They pulled it back and instead reached to pet her between her eyes. She reared in her stall, making distressed noises again. Link shushed her, keeping their breathing even. She leaned down again, face even with theirs. They reached again, this time gently tapping a part of her forehead. She responded well for a moment, her ears being the only sign of her distress. Link smiled, making cooing noises at her. 

When the thunder struck again Link jumped and the horses both tried to pull at their leads. Epona reared again and made a high pitched noise that shattered Link’s heart.

“There you are!” They hadn’t even heard the door open, so when they turned and saw Sidon closing it behind him, they were shocked. The sudden presence of him seemed to upset both mares because they were much more agitated than before. “Is everything--” The question died in his throat as he stared up at the black mare open-mouthed. 

Link stepped back from their girls towards the Zora. 

“How did you-?” The look on his face may have endeared them if it wasn’t for the circumstances. 

“They’re scared of the thunder. Please keep your voice down.” Link half whispered, shocking him into giving them his full attention. They knew he didn’t mean to, so they tried to keep their voice gentle. But their throat was already sore. 

“This is why you ran off.” His voice was low and he seemed so worried. Link nodded looking back at Epona who whinnied and stared at the both of them with her head down. “How can I help?”

Link snapped back to look at him, a determined look on his face and a smile on his face. Link’s chest swelled with so many emotions. 

_“Talk to her quietly, show her your hands and be slow with your movements. She’s scared and still getting used to Zora. Pet her between the eyes, she likes that.”_ They gestured to Pretty Girl whose head was bowed already but her breathing was still heavy. He nodded and put his hands up to show her. 

“Hello beautiful.” Sidon’s voice was low, and so gentle it almost shocked Link more. They watched as the mare allowed him to approach. “My name is Sidon, oh you are truly something else aren't you? What is your name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet, as her rider it’s tradition that you name her.” Link responded cooly as they slowly started approaching Epona again. She huffed at them, kicking her foot against the door of the stall. Link shushed her, and reached for her face again. She seemed more compliant, though her ears flicked nervously. 

“Am I your rider beautiful?” He sounded so endeared, shocked, and like he was in love with her already. “What shall we call you hmm? A strong name for a strong girl like yourself.” Link looked over and was shocked to see the black mare responding so well to him. She had her snout pressed against his crest and they seemed to be focused on each other’s eyes. She didn’t seem to notice the next clap of thunder. 

Epona did though, and reared out of Link’s hands. She hated being stuck like this and they knew it. 

“Alright my love,” Link sighed, their hands untying her lead from the stall. “I trust you, let's give you some space.” They opened the stall and gently guided her to the more open part of the stable near the tacking equipment. Already she seemed calmer, though still skittish of Sidon. Walking past him nervously. 

“Sidon was their lightning out there?” 

“Not that I saw, why?” They could see him watching them and Epona approach the doors that lead out to pasture. 

“She can’t handle being inside, so I’m letting her loose.” They pulled the reins from her head, getting a pleased noise. The door that led outside was barely open wide enough when she ran out. Seeming excited about the amount of rain. She trotted about the gated area, bucking excitedly. Seeming to not mind the next roll of thunder. 

Link stood in the doorway relaxing a bit now that Epona wasn’t so stressed. She trotted up to them only to jump away when they tried to touch her. They laughed at her antics as she cantered around with her head down. 

“Could we let this one out as well? She seems jealous.” Link turned to see Pretty Girl pawing at the stall door. 

_“Go ahead and let her out then.”_ He looked suddenly like a scared deer unsure of what to do. They laughed again and approached, showing him how to unlatch the stall and guide her out with her reins, then how to untie them. The mare didn’t go off right away, instead slowly stepped out into the rain. 

“It's okay Pretty Girl.” Link reassured, which she seemed to respond to well. Taking a few more steps before shaking her mane and following Epona’s lead into the pasture. Trotting around each other, they looked happier. Though the black mare was still a bit skittish with the next clap of thunder, she seemed better now that she could move. 

“Am I really her rider?” Sidon’s eyes almost looked glossy when Link looked up at him. His smile was so wide it was almost blinding. He looked at Link with an absolutely adoring look, their heart fluttered.

_“Yes, I caught her for you.”_ The hug that Sidon swept them up in was bone crushing, leaving them breathless. Yet it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Oh my friend she’s wonderful! You’re wonderful! How can I ever thank you?!” He exclaimed, cradling their tiny body against his. They didn’t even realize how cold they were until pushed against him. Link pushed back, but Sidon refused to let them go, instead holding them under their thighs to keep them upright. Link was smiling, their hands on his shoulders. This moment felt almost like magic. 

“Take care of and love her… And accept my apology.” He tilted his head. 

“What are you apologizing for, little one?”

“I.. have been avoiding you since our talk at the waterfall so I’m sorry for being an ass about it.” He stared for a moment before laughing at the vulgarness. 

“I accept your apology my friend! I understand that this has been a difficult transition.”

“Thank you.” They wanted to say more, but it still felt special. They looked out to the mares who were chasing each other, bucking, and Epona rolled on the ground. Oh that would take forever to clean. A brisk wind rushed through the open doors, hitting their wet skin. The shiver that racked their body made their teeth clatter. 

Sidon set them back on the ground, their body suddenly much colder without him holding them. He looked over them, just as he had in the hallway. He was concerned and it endeared Link to no end. His hands found their bare shoulders and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“We should get you inside, your skin in freezing!” 

_“But we can’t leave them unsupervised in this weather.”_ Link gestured back to the horses. They would be fine, they were wild desert horses, but Link didn’t want this moment to end. He looked from the horses and back to them. With their arms crossed and best pout on their face they tried to push that the situation wasn’t dire. Yet their body betrayed them when another gust of wind sent them into another fit of shivering. 

“We can have guards come and sit with them my friend-” Link shook their head which left him sighing. “Is there anyway that I can convince you to go inside?” They tapped a finger to their lips playfully and shook their head. 

“Then you leave me no choice.” The Zora snatched them up into his arms. He held them bridal style, tucked into his chest. Link could only let out a choked squeak, struggling against the crushing hold. Sidon seemed keen on keeping them against him as he walked back to the entrance of the stables. Opening it with his foot. 

He did his best to hunch over them, protecting them from the elements. By the time they reached the back halls that lead to their rooms, they were a shivering mess. It left a useless feeling in their chest. They were a trained soldier, yet a little rain and they were cradled against Sidon like an infant. Which they supposed, had its perks. 

Sidon didn’t hesitate to push open their door when they arrived. Only setting them down once they were fully in their room. It was almost romantic how gentle he was being. Which made Link’s face flush. 

_“I think you had more choices then to carry me to my room.”_ They teased, trying to feel less self-conscious about the whole scenario. 

“Perhaps, but I doubt you would have agreed to any of them.” 

_“To be fair I didn’t really agree to that one either.”_ His laugh made them only blush more. 

“A fair point, but at least you’re in a warmer environment! Do not make that face! I will attend to the horses myself and make sure they are secured.” He seemed pleased with himself as someone who didn’t know how to unlatch the stable door.

_“Make sure one of the guards helps you, Epona may not be too keen on you bringing her in.”_

“I will be sure of it!” He goes to turn to leave but Link grabs his hand. It was almost a gut reaction. They didn’t want him to leave and they couldn’t figure out why. His eyes widened at the sudden contact and they couldn’t help but snatch their hand back. Oh they didn’t mean to do that. 

_“What did you name her?”_ Good recovery.

“Huh?”

_“Your horse. What did you name her?”_

The way he tilted his head and crossed his arms to think left Link staring embarrassed. The prince was a lot of things: tall, handsome, he looked strong, and apparently he could be cute. He stood there for a moment, really thinking hard about it. 

“Tifone.” Links face broke out into a smile, nodding excitedly. 

_“That’s a strong name.”_

“So you approve?”

_“Very much so.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is the weird horse girl you see at school who could kick your ass.


	7. Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link had no coping mechanisms TM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone so much for the love on the story so far! I have never written anything this extensive before and to see all of the love its getting really warms my heart!
> 
> A special shout out to Avrootae, who has done nothing but help and support me through the last few chapters. If you lovely readers haven't read their Fic _Blessings From Hylia,_ please do! They put so much love and time into it making it a very good, feel good read!

Sidon’s heart lurched as he watched the little Gerudo princess cling to her sibling. She had been crying the entire morning, unable to stop. Link had spoken to her softly, telling her to be strong, and that she could handle this. Which only seemed to upset her more. They seemed to handle it well enough, murmuring promises to her. Promises to write. To Visit. Anything to keep her calm enough to be able to travel.  
Though now that they stood on the end of The Great Zora Bridge, even they seemed to be distressed. Gripping every Gerudo in tight embraces, accepting every encouragement with brisk nods and tight lips. 

“This world is yours my love. Find joy in your circumstances, if anyone can, it’s you.” Urbosa whispered to them, just loud enough that Sidon could hear. He felt like he was intruding, watching a mother break away from their eldest child. She pressed her lips against their forehead, before looking down at Riju and nodding. 

The younger child stifled a sob and pulled them into another hug. Link reciprocated, pressing their face into her hair and intaking a long breath through their nose. 

“I promise to write as soon as I get home.” She sobbed into them. They pulled away and leaned down, mimicking their mother in pressing a kiss against her forehead. Only this time it left a green mark on her forehead. “You better tell me about all of your adventures in your letters!”

“Of course I will.” They whispered, their voice was weak. Their thumbs wiped away her tears, “And you better tell me all about yours.” She made a noise Sidon had never heard before, a clogged intake through her nose.

“We should leave now my lady.” The Gerudo captain finally said, gently setting a hand on Riju’s shoulder. The girl nodded and slowly stepped away, holding Link’s hand until they were forced to let go because of the distance. Link stood rigid, watching their group slowly make their way up the mountain. They didn’t have the cart anymore to drag along, nor the horses so Sidon could guess that the journey home would be(hopefully) faster and easier. At the top of the hill that led into the mountain Riju waved one last time. Doing the hand sign for ‘I love you.’

A choked noise came from Link as they mimicked it, blowing her a kiss. With that and a final wave, she disappeared from sight. Sidon watched as the blond Gerudo’s arms wrapped around their body. To see them so upset jerked his heart into his throat. They had become somewhat closer over the last few days. Spending time in the stables as Link taught him everything he needed to know to care for Tifone. The time alone really helped pick up on the kind of person Link was.

They were caring, but had a mischievous streak, seeming unable to hold back any smart comment that jumped to their mind. Especially when it came to Sidon. Yet they seemed to hold back at times, much like they had at the Veiled Falls, withholding their feelings and personal opinions on certain matters. Even that morning they had pushed for their personal guard(Aloge as Sidon had learned) to escort their mother and sister back to Gerudo Town. For their general safety, they said. However, seeing them like this now. Broken up with their family’s departure, he could only guess they didn’t want their people to see them like this. 

Sidon stepped towards them, gently placing his hands on their shoulders. Link tensed, slowly they looked up at him. Oh it shattered his heart to see the redness in their eyes, and the tear tracks down their face. 

They were now in his care.

No matter what, even if they did not marry. Sidon would keep his word and keep them there safe in the Domain. He would also do everything in his power to make them happy. They surprised him by leaning back against him, eyes drifting back to the mountain. Their arms still holding themself together, and their breath occasionally catching in their throat. They would stand there together however long they needed to.

“My prince, your presence is requested by the King.”

Sidon couldn’t help the deep scowl that permeated his face. Of course he was needed. He looked back at Bazz who seemed to jump at the expression. Sidon knew there was a meeting today, to both decide on where to start scouting the trade routes to Gerudo Town as well as discuss the closeness of some of the monsters. He had been pushing harder to deal with the surrounding monsters since the feast. The lightning feathers on Link’s arm were almost gone, but it was still a reminder that their trip there wasn’t safe enough. 

Link’s hand came into his vision, pulling his eyes back down to them. Their eyes were puffy, but they looked dry. 

_“Go on, you have work to do.”_

“My friend I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving you out here.” He did not feel comfortable with it at all. In the week they had been there they were known for sneaking off to get into trouble, from scaring the maids to riding off to the wetlands without warning. Link seemed to read his mind. 

_“I am not going to run off or do anything crazy. Maybe just spend time with the girls.”_ The girls was their affectionate way of referring to the horses. Which made Sidon feel a bit better. 

“Alright, but please don’t miss lunch, you barely ate breakfast.” The noise they made was somewhere between a snort and a sharp inhale. 

_“You are such a worrywart.”_

“In our situation, someone must worry about you, and I will happily take up that banner!” They’re face and ears went red, putting much more weight on his words then anticipated. They looked down, and kicked at the ground before signing. 

_“Only if I can worry about you too.”_ His own face went teal, and his gills flared from excitement. 

“I would be honored. I’ll try to leave early to join you for lunch alright?” They nodded, they looked almost excited by the idea. That made him happy in ways he couldn’t place. As he followed Bazz up the stairs he stole a glance back, just to make sure they were alright, but they were gone. Sidon looked around, only to see a flash of gold stepping off the bridge closest to the stables. It left him smiling all the way back to the throne room. 

The trade meeting was fairly droll, Mipha had finished the plans of the trade nearly a month prior. It was more just finalizing it with their father.

“I think Sidon and Link should be the ones to scout the route.” The words had barely left her mouth before Sidon was nodding excitedly in agreeance. He hadn’t left the Domain in over a year, and had been itching to leave. Not to mention the idea that Link would be coming with, perhaps they could ride the horses? Or they could simply take the Hylia River! Really make it a true Zora courting trip-

“I cannot say I agree with that Princess.” Dammit Muzu, “If the Gerudo must be in our protection I can’t say it's very safe to allow Her to leave the Domain.” Muzu had seemed to hate Link since the feast, with their declaration of giving the Prince a true courting dance. The advisor had declared all of the dances that night too inappropriate, but could do nothing but mumble under his breath when he saw how much the royal family adored them. Especially Mipha and Sidon.

“However Muzu, within Zora courting rituals at some point soon they would need to go to Lake Hylia together. Link is a Gerudo warrior trained since childhood, she can handle herself!” Mipha said sharply, surprising everyone in the room. They all fell silent looking at one another. Her face went nearly dark blue, “What I mean is-” 

“I also think allowing Link and I to go would be the best. I fear that they may view the Domain not as their home but as a cage to keep them locked in.” Sidon cut in, recovering for her.. “I would love to show them more of the world they have been so protected from, and make coming back to the domain be like coming home.”

His father looked him over, bringing his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. 

“I cannot help but agree with you, my son. I do not wish for Link to think of their new home like a prison, but I also agree with Muzu. I promised their mother that they would be safe in the Domain, and I would hate to go back on my word as soon as she leaves.” Sidon felt his excitement drop, his eyes finding place on the ground. “Please do not look that way. That wasn’t a no. Now before you get too excited, I think we should give them time to settle in before throwing them out to the wilds. I will keep you in mind before I make my decision.”

While it didn’t reignite his excitement it did cheer him up a bit. 

“Thank you father.”

The rest of the meetings went easily. Mipha agreed that if the Zora were to trade with the Gerudo they should do their part to keep the roads open and clean. There was very little push back on the matter leaving Sidon in charge of putting together the team. He had a few ideas of who to ask but it would have to wait until after his lunch date. Was it a date? He didn’t see why not.

He had a spring in his step as he walked to the dining hall. Though Link was not inside, nor anywhere close to it. Perhaps they had lost track of time? It would not be the first time. He still had the excitement when he reached the stables. Both mares were grazing in their pasture, and Link was nowhere to be found. It was still early, perhaps they went to their room for a while before lunch? Yet after brazingly opening their door when no one answered, he found they were not their either.

He walked out back into the center of the Domain. Where could they be? They had looked excited to meet up earlier, maybe he had imagined it? Though he was starting to feel real worry now. They couldn’t have really gotten anywhere without Epona, and Sidon doubted they would have left her behind if they were leaving for good. That brought him some comfort as he opted to head towards the barracks, might as well put together his team while he waited for them. They could have lunch with Krisaf, that seemed to always bring both the chef and Link joy.

As he grew nearer he heard the clanging of weapons and the shrieks of a crowd. Turning the corner he saw it, in the center of a small crowd of guards, was Link. They held a tall, golden spear with a sharp, pointed blade between two golden prongs, much like a trident. At first Sidon almost thought they were dancing. Their stance was wider, but the way they spun and twisted against their opponent reminded him of their courting dance. 

The deep red silks swirling around their body as they moved. He had never seen a person move like that, he could almost imagine the blade in their hand. It was as if they were fighting some unseen battle. Yet their eyes locked onto his, and it seemed to fuel them to fight on. When they fell to their knees and leaned back to press themself against the floor, he felt their anguish and pain. He had to stop himself from reaching back out to them. Their eyes begged him for strength in that moment before they rose back to their feet. They were fighting for him.

Now though, they were truly fighting. Riven moved around the circle with them a zora spear in his hand. The brown Zora seemed to struggle with the speed of their movements. He had the upper hand strength wise, yet it did not seem to matter. They spun around him again, using the back of the spear to slap his thigh. The Zora let out a low, frustrated growl, which immediately put Sidon on edge. Riven was usually much more even tempered then this. So to hear him growl, and have the growl directed at Link pushed him forward into the crowd. 

There was no need for him to be growling at them. It was completely unnecessary. When Sidon stepped to the front of the crowd Link stiffened and stared at him, but Riven used that as an opportunity to swipe Link’s legs out from under them. The Gerudo landed hard on their back, with the Zora bending over them with his spear to their throat. He felt a tap of rage as he walked forward. He had promised to protect them. 

“Do you yield?” Rivan breathed, clearly out of breath and hadn’t seemed to notice the Prince’s approach. Link stared up at him then back to Sidon, their expression dropping.

“That is enough.” 

The crowd went quiet, all eyes on Sidon as he approached. Riven jumped away from the Gerudo, his head bowed out of respect. Though Sidon could see the look of fear in his eyes. He knew he was in trouble.

“Rivan, would you care to explain what that was?” Sidon had never thought himself overly stern with his guards. On the contrary, on several occasions he had been lectured for being too lax with them. Yet right there his voice was almost harsh, he could see the rightfully guard cringe.

“We were sparring, my prince.” Rivan’s voice was quiet, his eyes on Sidons feet.

“As I saw, but I heard something that made me think differently.” The guard flinched and dropped to his knee. He knew he was in the wrong, yet he did it anyway. Sidon reached down for Link’s hand, only for them to scramble up to their feet without it. An unreadable expression on their face. 

_“He didn’t do anything wrong.”_ Their signs were sharp, and they stepped to the side, standing between him and Rivan. 

“Link, there are rules when it comes to guards interacting with dignitaries-”

_“I asked him to spar with me.”_

“Which is allowed, now if you let me finish.” His temper was rising, this wasn’t good. He needed to keep composure in front of so many. “There was no reason for him to growl at a dignitary, especially my betrothed, and an heiress to the Gerudo.” 

“I asked him for his all, to not hold back." Their voice was hoarse from lack of use, but it's tone wasn't far from the one Sidon was using. It was strange that they would choose to speak there. Sidon could only rationalize that it was to help defend their point. They had a strong voice after all.

"He can put out his all without resorting to threatening you."

"He wasn't threatening me-"

"Perhaps you do not think he was, but you are not versed in Zora culture and that was a threat to you." Their lip curled when the crowd behind him murmured in agreement. They looked back at Rivan whose head was hung down still in shame. 

"Then it is my fault and I ask that you pardon him." Sidon's eyes looked hard at Link's, they stared back with a fiery intensity. 

"You were not the one out of line-"

"If you let me finish," they repeated back to him, which left him mildly taken aback, but also fueled his frustration. "I took it upon myself to repeatedly hit his weak spot, I was out of line training you soldiers, and he had no way or the power to tell me no." They were twisting the story. The way the crowd whispered behind him, told him that but he could also see a few heads nodding. "So if anyone was out of line it was me." 

Sidon and Link stared at one another. The tension could be cut with a knife. The crowd grew uneasy and Sidon didn't like the feeling of being undermined in front of them all.

"Then let us finish this discussion in private." Sidon stood straighter, his eyes falling to Rivan, "You are suspended of your duties today, I will discuss your punishment with the Captain." The way he mumbled thanks and bowed reminded Sidon of how dedicated Riven was, perhaps he was being a little too harsh. Yet he could not bring himself to fully admit that.

Link made a face, clearly displeased at the concept of the guard being punished at all. However they didn't push the issue, instead opting to walk right passed Sidon. The fist tightened around their spear was white. They were angry.

"And the rest of you I ask you all kindly to get back to your duties." Sidon added sharply to the crowd, following behind the Gerudo. Who continued out of the barracks and up towards the main halls of the palace. Walking right past the food hall, and the throne room, all the way to the hall that led to their room. 

Either they didn't notice he was following or perhaps they were so angry they didn't care. Never caring to look back or to say another word. They half kicked their door leaving it wide open for him to come in as well. They haphazardly tossed their spear onto their desk and finally whipped around to look at him. He hadn't noticed earlier but their eyes were still red from crying. Were they crying on their walk back? Was that because of him? It hadn’t even been two hours since their family left, maybe that was spurring their determination to push back against his decisions. 

_"Do you have to punish him further?"_ They were back to signing, their mouth was set in a tight line. Sidon felt his anger falter. He was in the right about this. He had promised to protect them, even of things they didn’t understand. So arguing further wouldn’t do any good for either of them.

"There are protocols for such things, if he can't handle the punishment he shouldn't have acted out in such a way." When in doubt stick to diplomacy.

_"I honestly don’t believe he meant any harm.”_

“Perhaps not, but that doesn’t mean we should ignore it. We let one offense slide and the troops may all think it’s okay to act like animals towards dignitaries-”

 _“He wasn’t acting like an animal, I provoked him.”_ Their signs were shaky.

“Whether or not that is true, does NOT.” Sidon’s temper was starting to get the better of him again. He could hear the guard’s growl ringing through his head, as well had his earlier promises to make sure they were safe and happy. “Make it okay.”

_“So you wouldn’t?”_

“Excuse me?”

_“You wouldn’t growl if I provoked you?”_

“Of course I wouldn’t, you are my betrothed.” Their eyebrows disappeared into their bangs. They look almost taken aback. They both stood there for a moment, staring at one another.

 _“Is that why you’re so upset, because it was me? Your betrothed?”_ Sidon felt his face go warm. 

“Well of course. You do not deserve such disrespect.” 

_“I don’t understand.”_ He could see the redness of their cheeks, they were frustrated. He had to remember that this was different for them, a different culture and with everything that had happened that day alone. It was easy to understand why they were so defensive.

“Which part?” He finally asked, letting his voice soften. Perhaps explaining it more thoroughly would help put this issue to rest.

 _“Any of it! Why is growling such a big deal? Why did you take it so personally? Why is it that everyone seems to be avoiding me? He was the only one who was even willing to spar with me. So why should he be punished for taking the fight seriously? I am-”_ Their hands were shaking too bad to make out their signs anymore and they seemed to know it, so they dropped them to their sides in tight fists. 

“I am not some desert flower that needs to be protected! I am a warrior, and I know what I can and can’t handle!” They shouted, their voice cracking. Their teeth were barred, but their eyes were focused on the ground. They weren't talking to him. 

"Nobody said you-"

"Then why else am I here?! Why was I left behind?!” They made a noise, a high pitched broken noise. Their arms wrapping around themself again, their eyes staring a hole into the floor. 

Sidon's heart jerked, much like it had that morning. He thought back to the anger they had shown in the throne room when they first arrived. How all of their frustration seemed to disappear with the situation(save for their conversation on Mipha), and how accepting and happy they had seemed in the stables that night in the rain. They didn’t want any of this. 

_“So despite my apprehension, I will go along with the plan my mother and Mipha have spent years putting together. For the sake of everyone involved.”_ That is what they said. They didn’t want this.

He slowly edged forward, which seemed to bring them back to reality. They looked up at him with those sapphire eyes, and he couldn't resist reaching out to them. Resting a comforting hand on their shoulder. A gesture he had used so often to comfort them, and it seemed to work with how they leaned against it. It warmed him to see that even in their frustration, they felt comfortable with him.

"If I may," he spoke gently, "Perhaps you are here so there is no need for you to protect yourself." Their face twisted up in a grimace, "Don't look like that, there are some battles that we cannot win by ourselves, and if what your mother said was true about the king, then yours is an uphill political battle. Which I can assure you is no fun when you are alone." 

_“I could handle it.”_

“What would you do if you could leave?” They looked down, then back up, the look on their face unreadable. 

_“I want to travel.”_ The signing was quick, and without hesitation. He thought back to his conversation with his father and Mipha, everyone knew that already.

“Is that all?”

 _“What do you mean ‘Is that all?’”_ They looked like their lifelong secret was found out. 

“My friend, we could do that together! We must travel for our courting anyway, not to mention where we could go for our honeymoon-” Sidon choked on his own words, which had gotten very far away from him. They stared at each other, Sidon’s face going hot, while Link’s was unmoving.

_“Why did you really take offense to Rivan.”_

“Would you not take offense if one of your guards threatened me?” They tilted their head as if thinking before shaking it. "Exactly. Now you must understand in that situation he, whether meaning too or not, was out of line. I am the Prince and to see one of my men act so brazenly against a member of an outside royal family, possibly soon to be their dedicated royal family… It boils my blood, if I may be honest." He breathed out of his gills harshly. 

"The guards are here to protect and work with us, not threaten us-" He stopped, Link's hand was waving in front of his face to get his attention. They shrugged off his hand, which he had forgotten was still resting on their shoulder.

_"I think…. I get it now, but I still do not want him in any major trouble. Especially if he's never done anything like this before."_

"I understand that, but he must be made an example of." Sidon sighed, they were talking in circles, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry anymore. Especially with how they seemed to be calming down.

_"What if he apologized?"_

"That would be a start, but I don't think that would be enough." He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the Gerudo heir pouting like a child, and bargaining a guards punishment. 

_"A public apology then, they don't take away his guard duties, give him more tasks outside of them."_

"Is that how you treat your guards in Gerudo Town?" Link's nod left him thinking. 

_"The population of Gerudo Town is much smaller than the Domain, since we must leave to find husbands. So we don't have many guards to spare."_

"So if one was to threaten me severely what would you do?" Sidon inquired, watching the little Gerudo ponder for a moment. 

_"It depends on the severity of the threat and if my mother thinks it's funny."_

"R-really?" Were they joking? He couldn't tell. 

_"Of course, while Gerudo warriors are well trained on the battlefield our tongues are not. So tell me again how severe his threat was? Was it 'do that again and I'll hurt you back' or was it more 'I will paint the walls with your blood'?"_ They were grinning, why were they grinning? He didn't think it was very funny, nor a very enjoyable conversation. 

"It was more the first one, but that doesn't make it alright. A Zora guard who cannot hold his temper during a simple sparring match is not someone I feel as if I can trust if something were to happen." Link stared hard at him.

_"It wasn't simple."_

"What?"

 _"It wasn't a 'simple' match. That was round three, and we had been going at it for over an hour. I was consistently attacking his same blind spot over and over. It was a very difficult match and I am impressed that he stayed calm as he did. Many of my guards lose it about round two."_ They crossed their arms over their chest, looking very proud of themself. 

"Well be that as it may-"

 _"We should spar."_ Well that took a turn. 

"You're changing the subject."

_"That's not a no."_

"And perhaps it will be if you do not stay on subject. What would you do if one of your guards threatened me like that?" He countered sharply..

_"Well...If that exact scenario happened I would have had you decide the punishment since you were the one threatened, if you didn't want to decide I would for you. It would depend on who it was and how well I knew her. Then I would place her in her least favorite post, put her in charge of the general cleaning of the barracks and the armory, and make her beg for your forgiveness. Not in that order."_

Sidon stares at them for a moment, really studying them. They seemed to understand how he felt now. Which was promising.

“Then perhaps that is what we should do for Rivan. How long should we do it for?” It wasn’t much different from their own way of deciding punishment. But a part of him still felt like they were going easy on him, like he shouldn’t be let off the hook. Even though he wasn’t. 

_“How strong willed is he usually?”_ They were grinning again, meaning they weren’t upset anymore. At least he hoped they weren’t. They were so back and forth at times. A stumbling adventurer to dancing seductress. Cool headed to emotionally withdrawn. And now, they went from seeming like an abandoned child to a mischievous punisher, who seemed to be attempting to egg on his temper. 

“Not usually, he can be stubborn when it comes to competition but never to his duties.”

 _“And he seemed pretty sorry.. Then a week and a half, if we hear any complaining, then two.”_ With hands on their hips they nodded, seeming pleased with it. 

“I can agree to that, and will alert the captain myself,” Sidon gave a sheepish smile back, which seemed to please them more. Good. “However he still has the rest of the day off to think about what he did”

 _“That’s fine he had today off anyway. Oh don’t look like that,”_ They repeated his words back again, but this time it was almost amusing. _“It was the only reason I could convince him to spar with me. Speaking of, we should spar.”_ They repeated, stepping closer to him. 

“I’m...not sure if that is a good idea.” The way their excitement dissipated almost immediately hit him with a pang of regret. “Not today at least.” He tacked on the end. They looked up at him with those big blue eyes, it warmed his heart a little bit. 

_“I can wait, we have a lot of time together after all.”_ They looked pleased, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

“Link, do you actually want to stay here? I know I said we could travel together, but I am unsure if you actually would want that.” Sidon stared at them, a flurry of emotions crossing their face. Their hand came up and rubbed the back of their neck. It was a habit they did when they were nervous or uneasy. They shimmied one of their hands. It wasn’t an answer. Why were they so averse to giving full answers? “What does that mean?”

They stepped back, their face scrunched up in annoyance. _“I don’t think it really matters what I think.”_

There it was again! Basically exactly what they said at the veiled falls just a few days prior. 

“And why wouldn’t it? You are the one who this affects the most!” 

_“Like you said ‘there are some battles that we cannot win by ourselves’. I have no way of winning a political battle if the truth ever came out. You were right on that.”_ They weren’t looking at him again, and when he said it earlier they hadn’t seemed convinced.

“I don’t feel like that’s the whole truth.”

 _“What do you want me to say? That I can’t bring myself to run off because in some way I would disappoint my mother and Mipha? I’ve known of this plan for 10 years. I know that's not a long time for Zora, but that is over half my life.”_ They didn’t look angry but they were definitely frustrated. At least they weren’t shutting up their real thoughts. _“I am a Gerudo, we do not go back on our words, and not to mention the idea of marrying you is not unappealing in the slightest-”_

Now that took another turn. Sidon’s face went hot as he watched the Gerudo make a high pitched noise and jumped back nearly two feet. It was almost endearing how dark their face, ears, and parts of their neck were. And to hear-see them so blatantly say that marrying him was appealing made his heart flutter. Link on the other hand seemed an absolute mess, signing quickly trying to cover their tracks, which was almost adorable.

 _“The marriage idea has never seemed appealing. I mean, not to say there is anything unappealing about you-. I mean, I think you are very attractive. DAMMIT. You need to leave.”_ Their hands slapped over their face, causing Sidon to laugh. Which only only seemed to humiliate them more, with how they turned around and stomped to the door. Ripping it open and gesturing for him to leave. 

Sidon smiled widely, putting his hands up to show he meant to harm as he approached. 

“I will leave if that is what you wish, though if it makes you feel better. I also find you very attractive.”

His own face felt hot but it was nothing compared to the shade of maroon Link was. They gestured for him to go through the door and he relented. Stepping through with ease, before the door was slammed behind him. Causing him to laugh even harder. They were being ridiculous! They weren’t the first to tell him he was attractive, but hearing it from them did stir something in him. He felt picked up as he started back down the hallway, only to remember as he turned the corner that they were supposed to have lunch. 

He went back to their door and knocked, “Link? Would you still like to have lunch with me?” 

There was silence on the other side, giving Sidon the feeling that they wanted to be alone. He turned to leave when the door opened slightly. He could see their face, it was still rather dark, and they looked a little ashamed. It was cute to say the least.

“Is that a yes?” He smiled at them, which made them darken more. They gave a curt nod, and joined him in the hallway. Taking his arm as they hurried down to catch the end of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH this was a very difficult chapter to write. I hate writing conflict and trying to write a good conflict that makes sense and is fluid is rough buddy.


	8. Just like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat fights warrior cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for all of the love that has been given to this fic. It fills my heart with so much joy and makes me feel more inspired to keep working on it!  
> Another thanks to Avrootae for some of the humor of the chapter, describing Link as a cat is the only correct description. If you guys haven't read their fic _Blessings From Hylia_ I highly recommend that you do!

Link sat at the very top of the falls behind the Domain. From this point they could see the beauty of the mountains surrounding their new home. The air was so fresh, and the harsh wind sent a hard chill down their spine. They had missed this. The feeling of being free. 

It had been nearly a month since their entourage had left, and that horribly uncomfortable conversation with Sidon. Though their lunch after had been almost pleasant, save for Link’s inability to make eye contact with him, and how he seemed to take amusement from it. Chuckling every time he caught them looking at him. 

Something changed between them that day. Perhaps admitting their mutual attraction wasn’t as horrible as Link thought it would be. Since then Sidon had seemed so more fond of them, which Link hadn’t thought possible. He was already a very affectionate person, unafraid to lift them into hugs, and pat their shoulder comfortingly. So for him to go beyond with more hugs, his head pats, and even him resting his hand on the small of their back. It was a lot. Not really bad. Just a lot. 

There were some days where it was welcomed, where Link was really starting to feel their homesickness. He was almost always there to help distract them or at times pushed them to say how they felt. It felt nice to feel like he had their back. However on the other days, Link felt like they were trapped. Unable to leave. Any push he did to get them to speak their mind, only frustrated them more. Both of them had figured out that when that happened to just let them leave. To calm themself down. Being alone helped, but it didn’t make them feel how this did. Feeling like this almost always stripped away their troubles. 

They closed their eyes, and could almost imagine that they stood on the Gerudo Mesa. The only difference being the smell. It smelled like salt here.

Looking back down at the Domain they sighed, they had snuck out before even the sun rose to climb up there, and the trouble they would be in if Sidon found out. He seemed to be able to sense their claustrophobia when it came to the Domain, trying to help by offering to escort them to the wetlands or around the mountain paths. His heart was in the right place, and it made their heart swell knowing that. Yet there were days where all they wanted was to fight something, to get out their frustration, and he was not the one to help with that. He still hadn’t accepted their demand to spar, and half the guards seemed to be avoiding them after the Rivan incident. 

Sidon also seemed to be able to sniff out that they were looking to enrich their life with a little danger. Showing his distaste of it by attempting to put a stop to any of their shenanigans. A few weeks prior going as far as peeling them off the cliff on the eastern side of Rutala Dam like some sort of naughty house cat. With their weapons it was clear they were looking for trouble. They just wanted to fight the Talus on the East side of the lake. That’s all. And instead all they got was a lecture. Looking back it was funny, but at the time they were absolutely fuming.

Today though, was different. Link’s eyes were set on Shatterback Point. They had never promised to not go up there, but they had mentally figured that it had been too long since they had fought a Lynel to be able to handle it alone. Yet there was an unfortunate fact that children around the Domain were scaling the mountain to attempt to jump off it. Outrunning the thing all the while. Everyone already tried to drill it into their heads how dangerous it was, but Link knew what it was like to be a kid looking for danger.

They weren’t going to stop until the Lynel either seriously hurt or killed one of them. So Link was going to make sure that wasn't gonna happen.

Link had spent days preparing for the trip up the mountain. From scouting their main climbing points, to making sure the small bag on their hip had food and medical supplies. While they had hopes of not getting injured and alerting anyone that they had done it. They also knew better. Pulling their armor from its hiding spot beneath their bed just in case. 

Their armor had been a 17th name day gift from their mother. It resembled both her’s and Buliara’s, with golden leg and arm bracers. Though their bottoms were dark blue, and a simple strip of fabric across their chest. For modesty where their asymmetric, shoulder sleeves didn’t reach. The set also had a chest plate, a solid piece of metal. Making it horrible for mountain climbing but also it was molded to look similar to breasts. It had been a purposeful decision after a sparring match had been what led Aloge to finding out their little secret. The plate was beautiful and ornate, something an heiress would have to show her status and also protect her vitals. Yet that morning, they couldn’t even bring themself to put it on. 

It had been fun trying to sneak out of the Domain without raising suspicion in (nearly) full armor, especially when they had snuck into the kitchens for some provisions. Krisaf had given them a knowing look, but asked no questions as he filled their pack with a few fruits, and even some dried fish. On a trip like this Link prefered to live off the land eating saffina, and mushrooms as they found them. For now though, this area was too unfamiliar. For now.

Staring up at the sky they gauged it wasn’t yet noon. They had made good time scaling the mountain, but they were losing valuable sunlight resting there. Standing they pulled some dried meat from their hip pouch, chewing it hungrily as they continued their way up the mountain. It was an easy trek up the rest of the way. No wonder the kids made it up there so easily, especially with their ability to climb waterfalls. A stupid useful skill if you asked Link. Who dictated that even little Zora that barely came to their hip could climb giant waterfalls?

As they swallowed the last of their snack, they spotted the Lynel. Ducking behind a conveniently placed boulder, they surveyed the area. The abundance of shock arrows shot into the surrounding area was, shocking, to say the least. They silently chuckled at themself, while also planning the colorful speech they were gonna spout to the king. All of the monsters in the area were absolutely ridiculous. And there was nothing anyone was doing about them. They had heard a rumor about Sidon putting together a group to deal with the monsters, yet any push to get him to talk about it only made them frustrated. 

Maybe this would prove that they could be a vital member of that team? He didn’t seem to believe them when they told him they were electric resistant. Pointing out the scar on their arm seemed to only make him more resistant to it. It was silly! They were from the desert, where lightning storms and electrified monsters were in abundance. So taking a shock arrow for a Zora guard would be easy! Well… Easy enough. They’d live.

The Lynel continued on it’s patrol around its territory. It was smaller than the one up on the Gerudo Highlands, with a red mane and an enormous claymore on its back. Link swallowed, they did not want to get hit with that. Part of them wanted to go back down the mountain, show restraint and perhaps discuss with Sidon the best way to overwhelm the breast. But the other part of them was almost giddy for a real challenge. 

They continued to study the beast’s habits, watching as it casually strolled around the water-logged area. It was past noon by the time they finally felt prepared to take it on. Adjusting their armor one more time before leaving the shelter of the boulder. The Lynel was on the far side of the space, so they quickly and quietly made their way to the other boulder in the center of the space. They saw it turn around sharply, listening and watching as they ducked from sight. It slowly approached, clearly curious about what it saw. Slowly they crept around the rock, opposite of the Lynel. Until they finally caught sight of its hindquarters. 

In a swift motion they were on its back. Unsheathing their blade and repeatedly stabbing it into their back and ribs as it bucked. On the third buck, Link was thrown. Protecting anything vital they hit the ground into a roll, pushing back to their feet as the beast drew its own weapons. The claymore and a large, sharp looking shield. It pulled back and started to charge. At the last second they threw themself to the side, rolling to their feet and launching towards it. Repeatedly slashing its right front leg and lower body. 

A loud roar shook the air as it took off running. Putting space between them before charging again. They repeated the tactic again, dodging and letting out a flurry of attacks against its injured side. This time though it dropped for a moment. Giving them the opening to grab its harness and pull themself back up onto its back. It let out a loud screech as it repeatedly threw itself up into the air, again. This time when Link hit the ground they fell out of their roll. nNot quite making it to their feet before the beast took off again.

Link managed to get back to their feet, and off running, feeling the beast charge behind them, just missing their back. Well this wasn't good. While running they equipped their own shield. Preparing for the worse as they turned to face the beast again. It had retreated back, its arms on the ground and its back legs kicking behind it. Nevermind whatever it was doing earlier, this was gonna be a real charge. 

Link dug their heels into the wet dirt, and clanged their scimitar against the shield. Okay, it probably wasn’t a smart idea to egg on the giant murder beast. But Link never claimed to be smart, just good at killing said giant murder beasts. The beast lunged forward at full speed, both weapon and shield posed in front of its snarling face. In the last second before the beast fully collided with them, they threw their shield out, parrying it’s charge and stunning it. They sprang forward slashing at its already bleeding shoulder, slashing through the exposed muscle like paper. 

The Lynel let out a guttural howl, leaping away from their flurry of attacks. It’s landing was rough, clearly favoring that leg now. This was good, that would slow it down. 

If a Lynel could somehow look more pissed off, this one would. It dropped down again. This time though it opened its mouth building up its fireballs. Link jumped back and took off running. Keeping the monster in sight as it launched four giant blasts of fire. The one on the highlands had actual fireballs. These seemed more dangerous somehow. 

It took a moment to gather itself after, slow enough that Link managed to close the gap between them. Slashing at its good front leg once. The Lynel let out a deep growl as it brought its large claymore down on top of them. They jumped back in time for it to make contact with their shield. Which knocked their feet out from under them, and sent them tumbling onto their butt into the wet earth. They held that position as the monster brought its claymore down over and over. Making it nearly impossible to regroup and get back to their feet. 

Now this was bad. Really bad. This was bad enough to get killed bad. Maybe they should have told someone they were going up there to die. That would have been swell. They almost could imagine Sidon’s face-

Link did not want to imagine him finding them up there. Not like that. They sunk to their back fully, using it as leverage to support their shield in front of them. When the Lynel brought its blade down for perhaps the sixth time, Link parried. 

It wasn’t the cleanest parry, nor was it the prettiest, but it did what it was meant too. It’s blade flew out, leaving it stunned. Just long enough for them to roll from under it and get back to their feet. They took a few steps back, cracking their neck. They weren’t going to do that again. 

They could almost hear Buliara’s voice in their head, scolding them for the sloppy footwork and the mistimings. 

**“It’s like you’re asking for death.”**

The Lynel roared again and started running around them. Circling them with a heavy limp, blood running from both it’s injured leg and from it’s back from their initial attack. Okay, maybe they were better off, they had no severe injuries save for some bruising on their arm, and maybe their shoulder. This was good. 

The monster let out a roar as it started running to meet them head on. Link repeated their earlier dodge tactic. This time jumping to the left and slashing it’s good front leg. It screeched in pain as it leapt away, both legs giving out as it landed.  
Link closed the distance between them, hoisting up onto the creatures back. The roar it released shook them to their core, but they pressed on the attack. Repeatedly hacking at the same spot, it’s dark blood spraying out, coating their arm and staining the wet grass. Somehow the beast managed to gather the strength to buck one more time. Catching Link off guard and sending them flying. Their weapon leaves their hand. The air leaves their lungs. Their vision is hazy. Pain filled their senses.

**“It’s like you’re asking for death.”**

They verbally cursed back at the voice. Sputtering for more air when they finally managed to pull themself to their feet. They had hit the boulder in the center of the space. So much for minimal injuries. Their right shoulder burned, and they prayed to every goddess it wasn’t dislocated. 

“LINK!”

An arrow whisked past their face. The shock feathers made every hair stand on end as they fell back into a roll that put them back into a crouch. To their right stood a large red figure, a sword in one hand and a net in the other. Sidon. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. How did he get up there so fast? Why was he up there? They didn’t want him to see them get their ass handed to them by a tinier, then they were used too, murder beast. 

Said tinier murder beast was notching another arrow, this one aimed at the Zora. Link let out a snarl, and time seemed to slow. They released their shield from their arm and in a sharp spinning motion threw it like a disk. When time finally caught up with them, the monster screeched. Shield hitting its target. The monster’s crippled leg. The arrow was sent flying, thankfully right over Sidon’s head. 

Link pulled out their own bow, drawing back an arrow. Their shoulder screamed in pain. Ignore it. They let the arrow fly, aiming straight for the creature’s face and chest. It reared back, stunned. Link did it again, this time stepping around the creature. Stunning it over and over. Until over a dozen arrows stuck from it’s upper body. Sidon used that opportunity to lunge forward, stabbing the beast through its chest. 

Part of Link was angry that he stole their kill, they had worked so hard to get it to that point. Even with all of their fumbling and mistimings. Those wouldn’t happen again. They were going to have to go back to training, especially to get used to the water that was everywhere. Every inch of them was soaked through with water and blood. Another part of them was worried about how he was going to react. There was no doubt in their mind he was angry. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?” His voice was stern, but when Link looked into his eyes they were filled with worry. The guilt that filled their chest almost hurt more than the burning sensation from their shoulder. “You could have been killed and no one would have known.”

Link’s ears drooped, as he marched towards them. His face twisted into a scowl, amber eyes looking right through them. They clutched their bow, without their hands they couldn’t respond properly. Instead they could hang their head like a child. Good plan! Absolutely foolproof!

“Well?” 

Fuck.

Of course he wanted an actual explanation, Sidon loved it when they talked about their whats and whys. They couldn’t get away with a shrug either. It had been stupid to not tell anyone. That was the first rule of hunting. Link took a long shuddering breath, looping their good arm through the bow.

 _“I was afraid you would try to stop me.”_ They signed slowly, their shoulder aching at even with the simple(ish) movements. Oh that was never a good sign.

“I would have too. You were on the ground with an arrow aimed for your head. A shock arrow no less.” He was mad. He had every right to be, Link knew that. They also knew this conversation would come up, but they had hoped it would have been after they had slayed it by themself, with minimal injuries. Not like this. “Why would you come up here? I asked you not too.”

_“It was too dangerous to just leave up here.”_

“So you decided to take it upon yourself to endanger yourself by killing said dangerous creature?” Sidon’s voice was sharp, and his words cut deep. 

_“Yes.”_

“Really a sound plan-”

 _“What do you want me to say? The kids were coming up here! I heard little Laruta fell off the cliff into the reservoir trying to get past it. I know what they were doing, and I know they aren’t going to stop trying to get up here. I’d rather be injured than them dead!”_ Sidon looked a little taken aback, but didn’t relent. 

“If that’s the case we could have worked together-”

“I have been asking you about your little monster team for weeks. I wanted to help you with this since I can take a shock arrow for the team and live-” A noise behind Sidon made them jump. How was it alive? Blood gurgled from the wound in its chest, and the arrows stuck from its body in odd angles, as it pulled another arrow back. Aimed right for Sidon’s unprotected back. 

Link didn’t think as they slammed their smaller body against his, shoving him out of the way. 

Their body spasmed as the arrow found its mark in their hip. Somewhere in the distance they heard their name, but all of their focus was on ripping the thing from their body. It didn’t hurt as much as they thought it would. Time slowed again as they looked at the blood soaked arrow, then back to the Lynel. Who was notching another. 

They lunged forward. Closing the gap between them and the monster. It let the next arrow fly towards them. They rolled out of the way, re-equipping their bow, and notching the used shock arrow. Aiming for its face, they let it fly.

The beast let out one final scream as it spasmed with the last volts the arrow had to offer. The arrow had hit its mark. Right in the Lynel’s eye. Making sure that this time, it was actually dead.

Link’s chest heaved, their arms shaking from who knows what, and their throat felt closed. Their legs gave out, leaving them to fall forward onto their hands and knees. All at once they were glad they hadn’t eaten much, vomiting after being electrocuted was never a fun experience. 

They barely saw Sidon’s form as he crouched by their side. Their hearing was spotty as he asked them questions, only being able to muster a nod or a head shake in response. They were all questions on what they could and couldn’t do. Hear him? Nod. See him? Nod. Speak? Head shake. Stand? Hard head shake. Want to be carried? Even harder head shake with a raspy, choked chuckle. 

They communicated like that until Link finally felt well enough to sit back on their knees. Sidon hovered over them as they flexed their fingers, then hands, elbows and shoulders. Wincing in pain with the rotation of their left shoulder. It wasn’t dislocated, but perhaps it was broken? Oh Mipha was going to have a field day.

“Did you injure your shoulder in your fall earlier?” Sidon quietly inquired, making a worried noise when they nodded. “We need to get down to Mipha and the other healers immediately.”

They shook their head and reached for him, grabbing his forearm and pulling themself to their feet. 

“Don’t push yourself.” He tried his best to wrap his arms around them to help them, only to be rebuked with a hand on his chest. Link was looking at him hard, they could see (almost) clearly now. Save for the shakiness in their limbs, and the pain in their shoulder most of the aftereffects of the arrow faded. They tried to form words with their mouth, but their throat was locked up. Barely letting them swallow, let alone speak. They took a shaky step, then another. Regaining their sense of balance with every step. 

They walked towards the boulder they had slammed against, searching around until they found their scimitar. Other than being covered in blood and water, it looked fine. They gave it a few good shakes with their good arm, before sheathing it. Sidon seemed to pick up what they were doing because he walked up with their shield in hand. It looked a little worse for wear, with hard dents in the front of it, and it no longer looked like a perfect circle, with one edge dented down. Must have been from the throw. 

Link looked pleased as he assisted, restrapping it to their back, over their scimitar. Now their eyes were scouting the area, locking onto every shock arrow. Zora can’t touch those, might as well grab them now. They hobbled over to one. 

“Please don’t touch those-” Sidon tried to say before Link pulled one out of the ground without an issue. Leaving him shocked, and Link a little smug. The arrows did emit a little shock, but those were mostly because they were wet. Nothing they couldn't handle. They harvested every one, until the area looked clear. It took a few extra minutes then they would have liked, with how bending over made their head spin and reaching made their shoulder scream. They made a silent promise to come back up there once they were healed to scout for more. 

_“Okay let’s go back.”_ Link managed to sign, suddenly not looking forward to the 3 hour trek down the mountain. Sidon snorted, setting a hand on the middle of their back to help guide them down the slanted path. 

They managed to get all the way to the falls leading down to Lulu lake before Link needed a break. Which suited Sidon just fine as he looked down the falls in deep thought. From up here they could see the Domain drenched in afternoon sunlight. Every spire and arch glittered like water. Link was in awe as Sidon turned back to them with a determined look. 

“I should have no problem riding down the waterfall with you in my arms.” Link jumped back from him, a look of fear in their eyes. 

_“But I can’t swim.”_ They signed shakily, looking down the waterfall to the small late below. 

“If you are in my arms you will have no need to swim. I should have no issues keeping your head above water as well! You have nothing to worry about!” Sidon flashed them his signature smile and thumbs up. Which did nothing to quell Link’s nerves. They tried to swallow but their throat refused to move. “Please trust me my friend.”

Link looked up into his golden eyes. Looking for any doubt to give them the excuse to say no, but of course there was none. They gave a small nod, and his smile was blinding. He leaned down and gently scooped them up against his chest. Holding them with his right arm in a sitting position, high enough to cling to his neck and head fin. 

“Thank you! Now hold on okay?” He waited until they nodded before he leapt down into the waterfall. Link clung to his head like a cat as they fell. The prince let out a whooping laugh as his feet caught the water, slowing their descent. His form much like Link’s when they seal surfed, only on bare water. That somehow made them feel safer, until Sidon flipped them last second before they hit the water. A loud yelp escaped their lips as their shoulder jerked from the suddenness of the landing. Though Sidon was right, their head did not go under, but the rest of their body did. The water went up to their neck, and had no qualms about splashing into their nose and mouth. 

They let out a cough as Sidon walked them from the shallow pond and on to the next waterfalls to Mikau Lake. 

“What did you think?” He asked excitedly, looking up at them. In this light, his eyes looked like pure amber pieces. They were absolutely lovely. They nodded, unable to speak, and unwilling to let go of his fin. Which made him laugh. The laugh shook through Link, making them smile at the familiar feeling. “Glad to see it! Now hold on, only two more!”

The last two were almost fun as they rode the water down. Making Link almost sad they were over when Sidon hauled them from the water. The two of them would have to do the enormous waterfall behind the Domain at some point, maybe Sidon could show them what it felt like to climb it? That would be a thrill. A much safer thrill than fighting a Lynel.

Two guards ran up to them immediately, looking frazzled. Right. They snuck up the mountain and probably put the whole Domain in a panic. They were definitely in trouble. Sidon refused to put them down as he gave orders to find Mipha and direct her to their room. Why did every major situation end with them and Sidon alone in their room? Well, at least Mipha would be there.. But that somehow made things worse? 

All eyes were on them, cradled in Sidon’s arms, as he crossed through the courtyard and into the spiraling hallways to their room. Their armor made it impossible to sink into his arms, and he did not cover them like he did from the rain the last time he carried them. Their face was dark red by the time they were finally in the sanctuary of their room. 

He set them lightly on the bed, ordering them not to move as he ripped the curtains open. The late day sunlight pouring in, making the room feel more inviting, but also showing its mess. Link hated how empty all of the rooms in the Domain felt, so they’ve been slowly adding more to it. A sitting area with pillows in the center, wall displays for their weapons, even a new vanity just for their jewelry. Link was still struggling with how to place everything and it showed. Honestly it just made them more homesick. 

Sidon was in front of them then, kneelings and working on undoing the belts that held on their shin guards. 

“I must say, this armor is something else. Though I don’t see how it helped keep your secret, it is very exposing.” He was joking, but somehow it made Link embarrassed. They reached behind them, pulling over the breastplate from its abandoned spot on the bed for him to see. His hands stopped, as he observed the curved metal. His face was a little teal when he finally got back to work. “I see. That probably would have made fighting difficult.”

They shake their head, getting his attention before signing, _“Not fighting. It would have made climbing difficult.”_

“Speaking of, how did you even get up there? It’s nearly impossible unless you either go around the mountain or up a waterfall.” His voice was stern again. He pulled off the first shin guard and inspected the calf before looking back up at them for their answer. There was a bruise on the front, most likely from one of their dodgerolls. 

_“I went around.”_ Which wasn’t a lie. They went around the Domain, maybe if he agreed to let them join the monster killing team they’d tell him. He gave them a look that clearly showed he didn’t believe them, but didn’t push the topic. Slowly he removed each of their armor pieces, observing the skin under as he did so. It was nice, he was so careful when he pulled off their shoulder guard. Mumbling apologies when they even so much as winced. 

“So are these sleeves to stop any chafing?” He finally asked, pulling the last of their belts and weapons off their body. Leaving them in their pants, their mock top, and their sleeves. They were more clothed now then they had ever been around him, yet somehow they felt naked without their armor. The familiar weight of it no longer holding them down. 

Link nodded, slowly stretching their shoulders. The right one being the only one with proper movement. They unclasped the front strap and allowed him to pull the shoulder cover down their arm. This was the arm that took most of beating, and it showed. Dark blue bruises covered both sides of their forearm, as well as a nasty looking welt that wrapped around their wrist. Sidon sucked in a breath through his gills. His brow was furrowed deeper with every second he inspected it, leaving them to blush harder and to fail every attempt to swallow. 

They retracted their arm, which seemed to snap him back into reality. Long enough for Mipha to shove the door open behind him. 

“There you are! You had the entire Domain up in arms looking for you!” Her voice was a shrill, half shout that made both them and Sidon cringe. Stopping to take in the sight before her, “The guards told me you two came down from the mountain, you went up to fight that Lynel didn’t you?”

She stood there with her arms crossed until Link nodded sheepishly. A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed the flesh between her eyes. She at least didn’t seem angry, which left Link unsure if that was a good thing or not. 

“So how bad is it?” She finally asked Sidon, dropping her arms and walking towards the two of them. 

“I can’t tell if anything is broken, but they struggle to move their left shoulder and their left forearm is quite a sight.” Sidon answered, looking back at her. “They also took an arrow in their right side, however the volts seemed to cauterize the wound. They also don’t seem to feel it-”

“Sidon how many times must I tell you! The wounds you can’t feel are sometimes the most dangerous, especially when it comes to things like shock arrows.” Mipha huffed, swatting him out of the way. He seemed to find his place at the end of the bed, a safe distance from her swatting but with a clear line of sight to them. She looked them over, inspecting every wound. 

“Now then, Link is there any way we can get you to lay down while I do this? Preferably on your stomach.” She was trying to sound kind, they knew she was, but she mostly sounded annoyed. They gave a small nod, slowly adjusting their body to lay down. Their bones ached and creaked as they crawled onto the bed, half falling into it when they finally settled down. The sheets still had hints of desert smell to them, which caused their body to relax immediately. Mipha and Sidon on the other hand simultaneously sucked in a loud breath. 

“Tha-bahuh?” Link tried to speak but their words slurred in their mouth. They could barely swallow, let alone try to speak.

“That’s not normal. Are they alright?” Sidon asked anxiously. 

“Yes. You must remember that Link once sustained an injury that makes speaking impossible at times.” The bed next to them dipped down, Mipha crawling up to get comfortable. This was most likely going to take a long time. Even with her cool Zora healing powers.

“I have never heard them do that before though..” Sidon sat on their other side, Link turning their head to look at him. Behind him was their balcony and the light flooded in framing him. 

"Their body is under quite a bit of stress is all, isn't that right Link?" They gave a small nod, wincing at the pain in their shoulder. Sidon's eyes still looked worried but he seemed more at ease at least. 

A warm sensation covered their side. Immediately easing any and all discomfort that focused in that area. Link let out a small sigh as they felt Mipha’s powers slowly knitted the wound back together. They had been so focused on the pain in their shoulder they hadn’t realized how uncomfortable the wound really was. 

Link had felt themself start to doze before the siblings started to speak. 

“So is it dead then?” Mipha’s voice was low, as if she was trying to whisper. Link peaked their eyes open to look up at Sidon who nodded. 

“Yes, Link made sure of it.” 

“They came back alive Sidon, you don’t need to sound so sad.” Link agreed to that, it was their choice to go up there. They knew the consequences.

“We were arguing when they jumped in to take the arrow for me.” Is that what he was worried about? Link let out a snort which snapped Sidon’s attention back down to them. 

“I agree I am sure they deserved whatever scolding you were giving them.” Link managed another painful nod, which made the prince laugh softly. 

“I do at the very least owe you my thanks, little one. You did not hesitate and I will eternally be grateful for that fact.” He put his fist to his chest, bowing his head. 

“As am I,” Mipha chimed in, “However do not take our thanks as permission to pull a stunt like that again.” Sidon looked back to them, he looked stern, but unlike up on the mountain there was no anger behind it.

“I agree. You must at the very least warn us before you leave the Domain alright? Especially if it includes any kind of monster hunting.” 

Link thought about it for a moment, remembering Buliara’s words again. 

**“It’s like you’re asking for death.”**

With the stunt they pulled by not telling anyone they basically were. They put themself in even more danger by not preparing backup. Having Sidon there had helped and perhaps a more uniform attack could have made the whole mission easier. Even with the fear of lightning..

They nodded slowly and tried to look up at him as apologetic as they could manage. Which he seemed to understand immediately. 

“I accept your apology, however I do not know if I forgive you quite yet.” Link’s face skewed into a pout which makes him chuckle. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like a child when you do that?”

Link manages to move enough to bend their good elbow, flashing him the number 1 then the number two. Which made him let out a hearty laugh. 

“What’s so funny about that?” Mipha sounded so confused, which made him let out another laugh. Even Link shook with the giggles before wincing. 

“Nothing really.” Was all Sidon said but it made Link giggle harder before they finally shook too hard, gasping in pain. Okay, their shoulder was starting to feel broken. Mipha made a noise and the soothing feeling of her powers leaving their side. Slowly it creeped up to their bad shoulder, numbing the pain with its warmth. A groan escaped their lips as their eyes fluttered shut. The bed shifted and Sidon made a worried noise. 

“How severe is it?” 

“Their shoulder blade is fractured.” Her words were clipped. Link could only figure she was focusing, “I have no doubt it could have been much worse, had the fight gone on any longer.”

“They fired several arrows with it broken like that..” Sidon’s voice was so small at that admittance. Which honestly made Link feel pretty proud of it. A broken shoulder and they fired enough arrows to make the Lynel look like a pincushion. Now that was an achievement to write to Riju about in their next letter. A tired grin crossed their face. Honestly with an injury like this, and with the scent of the desert coming off their sheets, they could almost imagine they were home again.

The image of being in their room, with the guard and their mother standing over them. Amused scowls on their faces as Link is prodded by the healer. It felt good to feel like that again. If even for a moment. 

There was a level of grogginess that filled their senses. Must have been from the healing. When they had met Mipha they had slept for 3 days after she had healed them. That wound was much more dire though. Maybe they would wake up in time for breakfast. Get the King’s scolding early to free up their day to take it easy. A low growl came from their stomach, yet they didn’t move. Instead, leaning into sleep harder. Knowing that when they awoke the pain would go away. 

And knowing that until then, they could dream of being home.


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is beside himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna keep thanking everyone for the love of the series because the love seriously motivates me. I read every comment even if I don't respond and I am thankful for every one of them!
> 
> This weeks shoutout to Avrootae for being a chill friend who helps me bounce ideas and concepts when I am struggling. Their fic _Blessings From Hylia_ is still one of my favorites and definitely worth looking into if you want some tooth rotting fluff.

Link seemed to have just vanished. Nothing had seemed amiss at dinner the night before, they were making their usual jokes, eating their fair share and then some. The two of them had even gone on an evening stroll. A nightly tradition at that point. Some evenings they didn’t even speak, just learning to be in each other's presences. 

That night was much the same. They didn’t speak much, content on watching the Domain settle into the night. So there was no way that Sidon could have expected their disappearance that next morning. Not when they didn’t come down for breakfast, not when they weren’t in their room, and especially not with Epona in her stable. There were only a few traces for Sidon to piece together where they had vanished too: Krisaf seeing them in the early morning in armor, and half their weapons missing from their displays. They were going to fight something but Sidon couldn’t figure out what. He had stood in the center of the Domain half panicked when a memory filled his senses. The smell of wine, the sound of laughter, and the single sentence. 

_“If there is a situation and you cannot find them, just look up.”_

So he did. Sidon looked straight up over the Domain, and his blood went cold. He almost couldn’t believe it as he gathered his own weapons and climbed the waterfalls of Mikau and Lulu lake faster than he ever had before. 

Watching them get thrown like a ragdoll from the Lynel’s back, then watching the beast notch the arrow aiming right for them. It left him angry. At the beast. At them. Even partially at himself. Like he missed some sort of sign to get up there faster. He tried to stay calm during their confrontation, but venom seeped into his words. Sidon had never met a person who so easily and quickly tested his temper. 

_“-I know what they were doing, and I know they aren’t going to stop trying to get up here. I’d rather be injured than them dead!”_

_“I have been asking you about your little monster team for weeks. I wanted to help you with this since I can take a shock arrow for the team and live-”_

And like a promise they did. 

Sidon felt all sorts of ways when Mipha finally got to the room to look at their wounds. Mostly anxiety. Their shoulder was broken, their side had a new lightning feather scar, and for some reason their words were slurring. Mipha did her best to reassure him that it was a normal occurance for them. Though in their short time together he had never heard them do it. 

Then again… They also rarely talked unless the occasion called for it. 

“You must remember that Link once sustained an injury that makes speaking impossible at times.” 

_"I….had an accident when I was younger. It makes long term speaking...difficult.”_

They had said it themself when the two of them met, yet hearing them actually unable to speak left him feeling rather perturbed. Even after Mipha had finished with the healing session, he felt himself uncomfortable leaving their side. 

“Are you still feeling guilty over the shock arrow?” Sidon looked up from the sleeping Gerudo to his sister. 

“No just.. Conflicted.” He didn’t know what else to say. He felt so angry at the situation, not even directly at them anymore. Just the fact it happened made him furious. He also felt like he was going to burst with how worried he was. There was always a resting period after Mipha’s powers that left even the most energized child asleep for days after a grievous injury. So Link passing out from exhaustion wasn’t surprising. It was just how quickly they seemed to doze the second Mipha’s powers touched them. 

The climb and the battle had really taken its toll. There was also another feeling, something Sidon couldn’t quite put his finger on. They had thrown their shield to protect him, then protected him again by taking an arrow for him. Part of it was guilt but the other part… was it joy? Thankfulness? He couldn’t place it, but when he tried he could only connect it to the sound of Link snarling at the monster. 

“Well Mr. Conflicted, I doubt they will wake up anytime soon. How about you and I go update father on the situation? We can do it over dinner before you camp out here for the night.” Sidon couldn’t stop his face from going slightly teal. He hadn’t really thought about spending the night with them. At least not quite like that. He just… didn’t want them to wake up and be alone. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” He stood, clearing his throat into his fist. He didn’t want her to see how embarrassed he really was. Which only made her giggle as she pulled the door open. On the other side were Bazz and Rivan, both guarding the door and looking like they were definitely eavesdropping. 

Sidon couldn’t help but scowl at them as he passed through the door. More at Rivan then the captain. He still hadn’t quite forgiven the guard, even though he served out his punishment without complaint and formally apologized in front of the entire Domain. Link had laughed it off and shook the guards hand, unbothered by the whole ordeal. Yet even that had left the prince with a sour taste in his mouth. 

“You are dismissed. They are resting, and should not be disturbed.” It came out harsher than expected, and was absolutely directed at the brown Zora. Rivan bowed his head, staring at his feet. 

“Is she going to be alright?” The guard asked in a low voice, stealing at glance up at Sidon. 

“She is, it's just a mild bone break and some bruising. Nothing she can’t handle.” Mipha reassured, stepping between him and Sidon. “Sidon is correct though, she doesn’t need a guard. I doubt she’ll have the energy to do a lot of magic tricks for a while.” She joked, grabbing her brother’s hand and pulling him along towards the dining hall. 

Before they turn the corner he can swear he hears Rivan say, “-really hates me.” Followed by Bazz’s laughter. 

“You are too hard on him, it was a mistake that he has atoned for.” Mipha sighed, still pulling him along like a child. Sidon doesn’t respond, his mouth in a tight line. With everything that had already happened today, the last thing he wanted was to think Rivan was hanging around causing them more grief. 

As the siblings walked into the dining hall they were met with all eyes on them. Every elder in the room looked worried or frustrated, save for their father. Who looked almost serene, save for the obvious wine goblet in his hand. 

“There you two are! I was worried you were going to miss dinner.” He smiled down at them as they took their seats, “Is Link not well enough to join us after their little excursion?” 

“Unfortunately, they need some time to sleep off their injuries. Nothing too grievous and nothing they can’t handle.” Mipha replied, filling her own goblet. They had had a stressful day, so Sidon could not blame them for wanting to take the edge off. He on the other hand couldn’t even fathom the idea of having a drink and going back to their room to sit with them. Knowing his luck he would do something absolutely stupid. 

He sipped on water and did his best to eat. Worry still clawed at his insides, making the food taste like nothing. Link wasn’t going to die. There was no way with how their injuries were almost completely healed. Mipha would have known if they were anything but okay to sleep alone in their room. 

“Must we really act like her actions today did not upset the entire domain?” 

Sidon looked up from his meal, face twisted into a deep frown at the elder who spoke. Of course it was Muzu, but the other elders were nodding as well. Were they really going to do this now? 

“What of it?” Sidon felt himself say. 

“How will she be punished?” 

“Why would we punish her Muzu? She is not our prisoner, nor is she a child. She is home safe and I am sure her injuries are punishment enough.” The king replied cooley, sipping his wine. In the last month there had been quite a few push backs about Link’s presence with no budging from the royal family. So to see that they would push the matter now of all times was really grating on Sidon’s nerves. Which were already shot. 

“She put the entire Domain into a state of panic and then comes back injured and uses up some our resources-” 

“It angers me to think you see Mipha as nothing more than a resource.” Sidon’s voice was low, almost a growl. “Link killed the Lynel on the mountain and shielded me from one it’s blasted arrows. Yet you are here demanding that they should be punished? Perhaps next time, Muzu, you should take care of the beast yourself. Then maybe we would finally have a peaceful dinner without hearing about your incessant hatred of them!” 

He stood, slamming his hands down on the table on either side of his plate. Muzu’s eyes were huge and his mouth hung open. The outburst would have left him sputtering apologies any other day, but today he was done. Done with it all. Despite disappearing they had saved his life, and possibly the lives of some of the children in the Domain. Link had paid for their forgiveness with their injuries. He stalked out of the hall, feeling everyone’s eyes on him as he turned the corner. 

By the time he made it to their rooms, the guards were gone, and he was thankful for it. If he saw Rivan’s face at that point he might have truly snapped. Stepping inside it was dark. The sun had finally set, which left the only light sources a few luminous stones placed on each wall and the bottom of the sleeping pool. Making the whole room have a calming glow. 

They had moved from the last time he was in. Now they laid on their uninjured side, curled into a ball. Sidon swallowed thickly, slowly approaching the bed. Like this it only reminded him how small they were. On a good day they only stood to his chest. Yet someone so small threw him back. When he closed his eyes, he could still imagine the way their body shook and contorted when the arrow pierced their side. From his spot he could see the way their new scar spread out across their side. 

This wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Standing in their room over them while letting guilt eat his insides was not going to help either of them in the slightest. So how could he help them instead of loitering in their room. Well first things first, he could cover them up. Over the last month he had learned how much they hated being cold, but seemed to lack any real clothing options to oppose it.(Something to work with them later about he supposed.) 

He circled the bed to get closer. Gently he scooped up the lower half of their body, pulling the quilt out from under them. They showed no sign of rousing until he gently tucked them in. A sleepy sigh escaped their lips as they buried their face under the edge of the blanket. A sign they were most likely thankful. It warmed his heart. 

Next Sidon busied himself with taking and cleaning the Gerudo’s weapons. This was something he knew well and could take a long time doing. There wasn’t much he could do to save the dented shield, other than take it down to Dento and hope the old man could work his magic. Sidon had never seen him fail to fix or recreate a weapon, and to recreate Gerudo weapons would give him a good challenge. 

Sidon took a moment to look over the unsheathed blade. It was definitely a slashing weapon, made to slice right through flesh. It was very small in his hand, but there was no doubt this was perfect for their tiny hands. It had some of the creature's blood still stuck to its grip and guard. It took a few minutes of snooping around but he found their weapon’s care kit in their makeup vanity. A strangely Link place to put it. 

Settling down on ground next to the bed Sidon got to work, cleaning and oiling the sword. It was a slow, tedious process and he was thankful for it. Though he was worried for them, they would definitely need a bath when they awoke. Their clothes were splattered with blood. Perhaps he could rouse them enough to at least get into some sleep clothe- 

As if they read his mind they slowly sat up. Their eyes were barely open but their face was twisted in annoyance. In slow succession they started removing their clothes. Sidon went teal and looked away focusing on the weapon in his hands. Their chest band flew past his head, a few seconds later so did their pants.The tinkling of their earrings came next on the bedside table. After a moment he thought they had laid back down, but instead they let out a frustrated noise and tapped the back of his tail. 

Slowly he turned to look up at them. Link was holding their blanket to their chest for modesty, their right arm extended towards him. Up to their armpit was their sleeve, stuck to their arm with dried blood. Sidon couldn’t hold back the snort as he set the weapon down and drew himself to his knees to face them. Taking their arm in his hands he gripped the top of the sleeve and slowly drew it down their arm. It stuck in several places, requiring him to gently massage the spot to break up the blood before continuing. By the time he was finished they were hunched over asleep again. 

Sidon focused his eyes past them as he slowly laid them back into the bed, tucking them in again. Link made a groan and reached for the pieces that decorated their hair. 

“Here, allow me.” He sat at the edge of the bed as his fingers worked the rings from their braid. He had never touched their hair like this before, the strands were so fine yet there was so much volume to it. To the point it still felt damp even though the fight was hours ago at that point. It left him in awe and disappointment when he pulled out the headpiece that held it back on the high point of their head. The way it cascaded down over their shoulders was very beautiful to him. It reminded him of Zora's head tail: the way it swung behind them when they walked, and the way they would pull it over their shoulder to toy with it sometimes. It left him wondering what kind of Zora they would be. Perhaps a shark one like him? Link had an unrivaled fierceness to them that he had never seen in anything but other Shark Zora. So a shark, perhaps golden in color? To match their hair? He tried to imagine it, but he couldn’t quite grasp the spark that Link had. They were a Gerudo after all, they wouldn’t be them if they were anything but. 

Sidon sunk back down to the floor setting the pieces on the table with their abandoned earrings. He went back to cleaning their weapons, then eventually their armor as well. Despite gold being a softer metal only the arm bracer had any damage. Another challenge for Dento. 

After what felt like hours Sidon felt his eyes begin to droop. He had after all spent the entire day in a fit of panic or anger after all, neither of which was very good for his health. So perhaps he should relax a little bit. He wouldn’t sleep, just rest his eyes for a little while. Sidon leaned back against the bed, letting his tail drape over the mattress. Crossing his arms he closed his eyes, and willed his body to relax. 

_\--_

A pressure pushed against his crest, jarring him out of his sleep. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep! It didn’t even feel like he was! It felt like he had just closed his eyes for a moment. So when he opened his eyes and found Link kneeling in front of him in their robe and with plates of food balanced on their arm, well. He was shocked. 

“I am so sorry! I hadn’t meant to fall asleep in your room!” Sidon’s face felt warm, and it must have been teal with how Link grinned mischievously. They shrugged and set the plates on the bed. The smell was amazing, it smelled like fish, garlic, and some sort of spice that he couldn’t place. It only reminded him how ravenous he was, with him not eating much at dinner. 

_“I’m sure.”_ They signed grinning down at him, _“Have you been here since I passed out?”_

“Um no.. I went down and had dinner with father and the rest.” He looked down, feeling ashamed of what he had said to the elder, more about the intent than his actual words. Link crawled passed him onto the bed. Scooting over and patting the spot next to them for him to join. Standing was difficult, his entire spine cracked as he stretched. He would be sore for a while. That’s what he gets for sleeping on the floor like a dolt. Link held the plates as he took the place next to them. “I take it you are feeling better?” 

They nodded, setting one of the warm plates in his lap. It was grilled fish on rice and just looking at it made his stomach rumble and mouth salivate. 

_“Yeah, my shoulder and arm are sore and stiff but I’ve had worse.”_

“That’s a relief, to you feeling better. Not you having had worse.” Sidon couldn’t resist any longer. He took a bite and half moaned from the flavor, it was buttery and garlicky, but not overly so and the fish was so finely cooked. “This is delicious! Did one of the cooks make this?” Link went pink, their pointed ears twitching. 

_“No, I did. I wanted to thank you for helping me.”_ They stared down at their own plate, looking very shy all of the sudden. 

“For getting you down the mountain? That was no problem-” 

_“No, for coming up to help with the Lynel when you did.. I…”_ They made a face, _“I didn’t have the situation under control. Thank you for not letting it shoot me in the face.”_ They had meant it sincerely, but the wording made him chuckle. 

“And thank you for not letting it shoot me in the face.... or the back.” Sidon couldn’t help it, he reached out and patted their head. They went full maroon and nodded jerkily, shoving a spoonful of rice into their mouth. Most likely too embarrassed to respond which was alright by him. The food was delicious and made just for him, it would have been a shame if it went cold. He hadn’t realized that their love of food went so far as to cooking it before. Sure he had seen them ask Krisaf questions about meal preparations before but he never realized why. They liked cooking too, maybe they could have actual dinners together? Just one on one? Like a date? Maybe. He filed that idea away for later. 

He let out a content sigh after his final bite, feeling his strength return to him with a full stomach. Link seemed to share that sentiment with how they let out a loud burp, face going pink as they covered their mouth before letting out a hoarse laugh. Reminding Sidon of his earlier worries. 

“Link may I ask you a question?” They looked over at him, and shrugged, “Is your voice alright? Your words slurred and while Mipha tried to explain it I don't understand how an injury could cause such a thing.” 

Their face darkened for a moment before shrugging again. They turned their whole body towards him and moved the left side of their bangs. There on the edge of their forehead and into their hairline was a jagged scar. It was pale much like their other ones, but this one was more raised and puckered. Indicating a worse injury. 

_”When Mipha visited the desert I had an accident. There was a game the older children liked to do, where you would ride a seal out to the Southern Oasis, touch it, and come back.”_

Sidon felt himself frown, he remembered the story of how they defeated the Moldoga, and how Mipha had been the one to ask about it. Mipha had also visited ten years ago, which was a very long time ago for them, they were a child- 

“What of the Moldoga?” 

_“That was the thrill of it, you had to out race it. I was only eight and I wanted to prove I was tough. So I grabbed a seal and attempted it. I touched the Oasis but the monster snatched up my seal and threw me onto it...”_ They rubbed the spot for a moment, _“The guard captain managed to get me to safety a few hours later. Mipha had to pull out a large chunk of rock to even close the wound.”_

Sidon physically cringed, she had never told that story before. To imagine a small child Link, bleeding out from their head already made him almost nauseous. But to imagine Mipha pulling something like a rock from the wound was too much. Yet this story explained their outburst on the mountain on understanding the kids determination to get up to the point. 

_“-I know what they were doing, and I know they aren’t going to stop trying to get up here. I’d rather be injured than them dead!”_

Link had done the same, and it nearly killed them. 

_“I couldn’t speak or really remember much after. I had to relearn a lot of things, my short term memory was terrible there for a while. I’m basically fine now, but the muscles in my throat still constrict when I am stressed or tired. Sometimes I can’t even swallow..”_ Their eyes were downcast, there was a look in their eye that looked so sad. Not much different from the sad looks he would catch when they looked in the mirror at times. 

"My friend if you are ‘basically fine’ like you say then... why do you look so sad?” Sidon’s voice was quiet yet their eyes snapped up like he had snapped at them. Their face darkened and they rubbed the back of their neck like they were nervous. 

_“It’s… It just makes communicating difficult... Sure I can speak now, but then when I was learning to sign, no one but Riju and my mother seemed to care to learn it with me. Then when I learned to speak again, everyone seemed surprised or annoyed that I had to still use it because my throat would wear itself out after speaking throughout the day… I don’t know. Just at times I still feel…”_ Link’s hands dropped, their face twisting as they thought. Sidon had pushed them a lot to be more open into discussing their true feelings. So to see them opening up so much, so fast was… nice. It felt good to be trusted. 

“Disserviced?” Sidon offered, after all that’s probably how he would feel in that situation. 

_“Broken.”_

It felt like all air had left Sidon’s lungs. That concept hadn’t even crossed his mind. People weren’t things to break, they were people. People learned to change and grow, not break. 

“But you are not broken? Sure, you have limits for certain aspects of your life, which you make up in others. I have never seen anyone master the art of signing sarcastically as you have. “ They snorted, glancing back up at him. They looked less sad, which was a small victory. 

_“I am good at that aren’t I?”_

“Unmatched.” That didn’t seem to cheer them up anymore. “Link...If anyone here at the Domain makes you feel that way, please do not hesitate to tell me. This is your home now, and a home is somewhere you feel safe.” The look that crossed their face was unreadable. Perhaps he had misunderstood what they meant. 

_“It’s….. It’s not that.”_

“Then what is it?” Sidon tried to sound comforting, but it only sounded worried. 

_“Have you ever felt… out of place with yourself? Like… internally?”_

Sidon was taken aback again, but it did not stop him from nodding. 

“I am unsure if you have noticed but there are not very many shark-based Zora.” They contemplated for a moment before nodding. 

“Well there’s a myth that shark Zora are more aggressive. When really our instincts to hunt and frenzy can cause issues in packs, especially as children.” He can’t help but think back to when he was a child. Swimming with the other children in the river when a small school of carp attempted to pass though. Nothing serious had happened other than him spooking the other kids. He remembered crying in Mipha’s lap when they had spent the rest of the day avoiding him. “Shark Zora are sometimes also more solitary than our mammal counterparts, which can seem as aggression when putting us in confining situations.” 

Link nodded their head, seeming to understand, _“I bet that was difficult growing up.”_

“It was, I had to learn to keep a certain degree of control to keep myself in check. Which made certain social situations uncomfortable and in some instances unbearable, especially when I was younger.” Sidon let out a sigh, “It’s very hard to feel at peace with yourself when you cannot truly express how you feel- OH! I UNDERSTAND NOW!” Sidon’s hand shot out, taking Link’s. “With your injury you were left unable to fully communicate properly, so when you finally recovered to a degree people showed frustration that you weren’t fully healed and didn’t adapt to them. Which only added to that feeling of not being at peace with yourself! Did I get that right?” 

Link mulled it over, before nodding. Which made Sidon’s smile grow so wide it almost hurt. That could also be why they looked at themself so sadly in the mirror! Their body was literally the same concept as his instincts! Something to feel but never show. He felt like a genius in that moment. 

“Link I truly mean it every time I say that you can trust me with any and all of your feelings and concerns. You have been limited in so many ways, and I do mean it when I say I want to help you in anyway you’ll let me.” Link’s face was flushed, and they nodded. Slowly retracting their hands so they could reply. 

_“If you really mean that then..”_ They hesitated, like them seemed unsure to ask. _“Can I join your little monster team?”_ Sidon’s heart was in his throat. His gut reaction was to say no, to keep his internal promise to care for them. Agreeing to it would put them in danger. There was no doubt however, that he had been doing them a great disservice by refusing to even discuss it with them. He had no doubt now that if Link wanted to fight monsters, they were going too. Whether he liked it or not. 

“On one condition.” The words barely left his mouth and already they were bouncing, and nodding. 

_“Anything.”_

“You are to never pull a stunt like this again. Disappearing without telling anyone to fight one of the most dangerous monsters in the area without backup.” He offered his hand out to shake. Watching them think it over, weighing their options. He almost feared they wouldn’t agree, before they slapped their palm into his. Gripping it tightly. 

_“Deal.”_


	10. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension is high with this one.

“I have gathered you all here today because each of you offer a valuable skill. Making you an invaluable part of the team.” Sidon walked along the lines of the team. Looking up and down each member before his eyes landed on Link. Who was grinning like a mad person. “Together we shall rid the Domain and the surrounding areas of monsters and the likes, to keep our families and allies safe! But in doing that we must become perfectly in sync with one another. Today is simply an orientation of sorts. To get to know one another more personally, based on our skills.”

It had been a week since Link’s little stunt on the mountain. Nothing had really happened save for Sidon finally choosing the final members of the team and setting the date of their first day of training. The days could not move fast enough, especially with Mipha on their heels constantly. 

“I did not heal your shoulder completely, please I ask that you do not strain it so much.” The pleading tone of her voice left them basically in an arm sling for most of the week, even if they felt no pain. Link was starting to suspect that it was a punishment for making her worry. Especially when Sidon let it slip that she once put him on bed rest for a sprained tail. 

“I know we all know each other, however I want us to reintroduce ourselves, our names, our weapon specialties, and skills that need improving.” Sidon’s eyes were currently on Link, which made them go a bit pink in the cheeks. This was for them, since they still didn’t know everyone yet, and was an enigma to him when it came to fighting. It was his own fault for breaking up their sparring match with Rivan. 

The Rivan Thing, as Link had been calling it, was a mess. Sidon seemed absolutely unmoving when it came to anything that had to do with the guard, and always looked fairly annoyed if he was even brought up in conversation. Rivan had apologized, it was a nice gesture, and Link forgave him instantly. Much to their betrothal’s exasperation. Honestly since then, Link had tried to see Rivan as a friend. He was after all the only one who seemed less on edge around them, and came to check on them when they were nursing their shoulder. 

Which was why he was standing next to them currently. 

Sidon had all but pitched a fit about Link wanting the guard on the team. Saying that, with his behavior, it was irresponsible to put him on the team. Which Link countered back that this would be a good way for him to prove and improve himself, from his mistakes of the past. Which everyone else seemed to agree with as well: Bazz, Mipha, even King Dorephan and Muzu of all people had agreed! 5 to1 seemed to knock some sense into Sidon, who begrudgingly invited the brown zora to join. 

Rivan had his reserves, but Link had convinced him to at least give it a try. 

“Now, with that out of the way, I will start! My name is Sidon-” 

“Helloooo Sidon!” Link responded back verbally, making the other four members of the group erupt into a fit of giggles. The prince’s face went teal, but he held his wide smile. Clearly amused at their antics. 

“I am the leader of this little team. My skills include my proficiency with close combat weapons, and I like to think I am very well versed in strategy, and planning. Though I find that I lack when it comes to long distance fighting and my brashness can come out at the worst times.” He finished, looking very proud of himself for admitting his faults.Link was surprised he had any, despite being a constant worrywart. “Now who would like to step up and go next?”

A slender, lavender Zora slowly approached the front of the group, Sidon stepping away to stand to the right. 

“Well hello! My name is Gaddison-”

“Helloooo Gaddison!” Most of the group responded back this time, which sent them all laughing again. She smiled wide, any reservation she seemed to have disappeared immediately. 

“I am the lieutenant of the Zora royal guards. I am proficient in using spears, and I am the fastest swimmer in the Domain.” Gaddison smiled at Sidon, who looked mock offended. “I find that I lack in fights of strength, but I also... have a bad habit of hesitation when it comes to dire situations.” Her face a little dark, obviously embarrassed at that admittance. 

“It is no easy feat to admit something like that lieutenant. I commend you for your honesty and hope that while you are a part of this team your hesitation is something we can work on together.” Sidon smiled, and his words made everyone nod in agreement. “Now who would like to go next?”

A sharp, nearly black zora volunteered, stepping forward to take the center spot. 

“Hello, my name is Tottika!” His voice was louder, and he seemed to have a surplus of energy, Every followed suit in saying hello back which made him laugh. Taking an entire moment to collect himself, “I don’t have any fancy titles, but I am a very good swordsman! It’s rare that I can’t handle or control a battle, but… Sometimes I get too caught up in details mid-fight and space out a bit!”

Link nodded thoughtfully, that was something they struggled with as well. The next zora was also nearly black, though she was stouter, and had a sharper eye. 

“My name is Torfeau, I have never found a weapon that I cannot wield to some degree, and I am very good at mission planning and executing.” She lets out a huff of air, her face dark with embarrassment. “My fault is that I struggle with my temper-”

“That’s an understatement.” Tottika mumbled, making the actual guards of the group chuckle. Torfeau’s face darkened further, but her lips twisted into a snarl. Before she could say anything though Sidon stepped in. 

“Now now, do not mock her for openingly admitting that, especially when she did not mock you for not always being aware of your surroundings.” He sounded a little irritated, but his words cheered up Torfeau almost immediately. Who nodded and crossed her arms. Link made sure to make a mental note of that interaction, in case it caused any trouble in the future. 

Rivan was next, and it was clear to see he was nervous. 

“Hello, I’m Rivan-”

“Hellooo Rivan!” The group said back, making him smile, and at least look less nervous. 

“Oh! Well-” Riven chuckled, “I am very good when it comes to my strength, and using the bow. Though I seem to lack in speed and in leaving my flank open. As Link has kindly pointed out before.” The whole group looked to them and let out a chorus of chuckling and nodding. Making Link’s cheeks and ears red as they swapped him spots. Giving him a quick high five as they passed one another. 

Link looked over the little troop. Sidon was the tallest, towering over all of them with ease. It was very cute, and with all of their playfulness already shown, Link could almost bet that actual teamwork would be like herding cats. 

_“Well hello, I am Link.”_

“Helloooo Link!”

_“Hi. It’s nice to finally meet all of you. Officially. Well I am very proficient in bow and arrow, as well as using a spear. I also have lightning resistance-”_ The members of the troop looked around at one another, their eyes wide before looking to Sidon. Who looked amused, nodding to confirm their words. _“My faults include, being over confident by overextending myself in battle, and also getting cocky.”_ Link grins and the other members smile, chuckling again. 

Rivan raised his hand, a smirk on his face, “I have a question, if you are proficient in using a spear why did you take a short sword to fight the Lynel on the mountain?”

_“I’ll raise you one, have you ever carried a spear on your back while climbing said mountain?”_ Link countered, still smiling. From their position they could see everyone smiling and nodding, save for Sidon. Whose face was pinched and glaring daggers into the back of the brown zora. It riled Link up for a moment, he was going to do this now of all times. 

Link stared hard at the prince until he finally looked their way. A wide, knowing smile crossed their face, which immediately seemed to put him on edge and tilt his head in confusion. They only shrugged and walked back to stand next to Rivan, flashing the prince a wink as they turned their back on him. It wasn’t anything really, but they had seen their mother do it to misbehaving guards and it always seemed to work. Hell it worked on them that day on the wetlands when they made a joke about their ass-

“Now that we got that out of the way, I would also like to observe you each sparring with one another.” Sidon seemed to recompose himself, retaking the front. Link raised their hand before signing. 

_“Will you also be sparing with us?”_

If he had eyebrows Link had no doubt he would be raising them now. They had been trying to get him to spar with them for quite some time, and this would be the perfect opportunity. 

“Well I am part of this team, and thus I am in need to be in my top form as well. So yes, I will be. Why? Are you volunteering to go against me?” He gave them a defeated smile, seeming to finally give in to their demands. “Though before I am too exhausted to go on I would like to observe the others, if that’s alright with everyone?” Everyone nodded and agreed, falling away from the center of the area. 

They were gathered at Ralis Pond for training. Which honestly seemed like more of a giant puddle instead of a pond. On their climb up there Riven had mentioned there usually being a Hinox up there, one that was usually difficult to remove. Though when they arrived there seemed to be no evidence of one being there recently. Which had left Link a little disappointed. Though Sidon was not the type of commander to throw them in the proverbial water without a lifeline. 

The girls went first, volunteering at the same time and giving each other a determined look. Watching them fight was something else. Their fighting style was so different compared to what Link was used too. Where Gerudo fighting was more fluid, like water. The Zora’s fighting was sharper, harder. 

Torfeau moreso, with her offensive fighting style. She was unrelenting in her push for Gaddison to yield, using her superior strength to push the lavender zora sliding across the grass. 

Gaddison however was faster, and seemed to be taking into stock all of Torfeau’s moves. In one swift movement, the dark zora brought her staff down in a slashing motion. Gaddison side stepped it. Bringing her own staff under Torfeau and swiping her legs out from under her. 

When Sidon called for them to stop, Torfeau looked pissed. She laid on her back in the oversized puddle, half slapping away Gaddison’s offered hand when she rose to her feet. 

“That was very good you two! Such passion in a practice match is a good sign for future battles!” Sidon’s words made Link chuckle, he big worrywart was too into it. “What did everyone else think?”

Tottika’s hand shot up, “Torfeau over shot herself constantly, leaving holes in her guard”

Sidon nodded approvingly, pleased with the response. “What else?”

Riven’s hand was next, “Gaddison could have ended the fight a lot sooner, but she seemed hesitant.”

The surprised look on Sidon’s face made Link grin, “That is also correct, Link? Anything to add?”

_“They were both too textbook. Monsters have a habit of changing up their attack patterns and moves often, one of them could have been easily injured had it been a real battle.”_

Sidon pondered for a moment, and smiled very widely at them then to the girls. Who both looked a little embarrassed by the critiques. 

The boys were next, Tottika stood over Rivan as they started. The smaller zora looked almost worried as they started. They stood for a moment before Riven started the engage. Short precise slashes, all were rebuked by his opponent with ease. The way Tottika watched and let Rivan come to him, it was controlled. Much different from the last battle. What he didn’t seem to be counting on was Riven’s light attacks to turn into heavy handed attacks of strength. Leaving the taller man recoiling after every attack.

Tottika continued on the offensive, attempting to circle Rivan, but instead managed to trip. Everything slowed down for Link as they watched Riven go to disarm the falling man, but Tottika used that as an opening to slash. Ripping Rivan’s right out from under him, sending him sprawling as well. 

Tottika was the first one standing with his staff head at Rivan’s throat. 

Sidon called for them to stop, “Now that was a good show, opinions?”

Torfeau leapt forward, “Tottika got cocky, and let Rivan overwhelm him.”

Gaddison was next, “Rivan had a good attack plan, but also became cocky by the end.”

All eyes were on Link next, a slow grin crossed their face which made all three men go a little teal. 

_“Both did well, Riven had a good battle plan and Tottika did good to attempt to control the fight, however both failed to pay attention to their flank. It’s never a good time when both parties end up on the ground.”_

Riven and Tottika both chuckled and Sidon’s expression of fondness towards Link did not go unnoticed. 

“A very good point! You two seemed to pick up the tips from the last match, and implicated them well, however you must always pay attention to your blind spots.” The prince added, he was really enjoying this, and it was honestly adorable. 

The boys went back to their places, Rivan giving Link a playful elbow. They returned it in kind, taking the practice staff from his hands. Walking in the water of the “pond” sent a chill up their spine. Since coming to the Domain they have basically forgone wearing shoes. The stone and metal the entire place was constructed made it difficult when it came to wearing shoes. Their footsteps were loud, and their slippers often had no traction. Leaving them slipping and sliding over every smooth surface. 

Today was no different.

Which left Link with literal cold feet as he stared up at the towering form of Sidon. He looked very different with the weapon in his hand. Intimidating in a way they hadn’t noticed up on the mountain. 

“Are you sure you would like to do this?” He asked, posing himself for attack. 

“There is nothing I want more.” Link smiled, posing with the staff in one hand and their other hand open palmed towards Sidon. 

Gaddison shouted for them to begin. And neither moved. Both staring one another down with smiles on their faces. Slowly Link started circling him, with him moving in time with them, keeping the same amount of space between them. Link could hear their heart in their ears, already they were feeling the thrill. 

Sidon resigned to moving first, his long steps closing the gap between them. His jabs were fast, aimed not to hit but to test. Link batted them away with ease, spinning out of the way, only to return a few slashes back. Deflected with ease. 

The smile on Link’s face was almost painful as the two of them went on like that. Testing each other's defenses, almost playfully. Slash, defect, jab, deflect. It felt like a dance. Each of them taking up the lead to guide the other into the next flurry of attacks. Link let themself leave holes in their guard, to playfully lead Sidon into thinking he had the upper hand. Only to twist and slap away his staff at the last moment. Each time leaving him surprised but also with an almost hungry expression on his face. Which seemed to make his footwork sloppy.

It could also be a game. Him doing it on purpose just as they did. Leaving himself open to catch them. Oh that was worth the risk. 

They sidestepped his next assault, doing a half spin, and slapping their staff against his hip. The collective gasp Link heard summed up their feelings perfectly. Sidon pushed away from them. The look on his face still looked hungry… Or maybe it was determination? Either way Link’s face felt hot, but there was no way to contain the smirk that spread across their face. 

“I won’t let you do that again.” There was no malice in his words, nor anger, but his tone sent a chill of their spine. He closed the gap between them again, his attacks were harsher and heavier. Leaving Link to dodge and deflect, and to only go offensive to push him back and give them space. 

Link spun again, dodging under his swinging arm. Their staff made contact again, hitting his arm as they retreated. He tried again, and again, trying different sets of attacks and moves. Only for Link to break through his defenses and to playfully swat at him. One time going to far as swatting his ass. He was leaving his flank open, and Link could only figure it was because of his frustration or lack of practice. And they hoped for the second as they went to swat at his hand. 

It shot out and grabbed their staff, holding them in place as he brought his up to point at their throat. Their foot shot out and kicked him in the shin. Causing him to drop down to his knee heavily. They attempted to wrench their weapon back, only to feel their legs get swiped out from under them. 

Sidon knelt above them, one of the staffs at Link’s throat. 

“Do you yield?”

“Nope.” They grabbed the shaft of Sidon’s spear pulling it closer to their neck, as the Zora jerked back in surprise, he pulled Link up with him, giving them enough room to bring one leg around his neck and the other around his rips, blocking his gills. Their arms locked around his tail fin and twisted his head to the side. Giving them full control of the zora. 

He tried to pull them off but their legs held tight. Using their weight they threw themself back, bringing him to the ground. On his hands and knees. 

“I yield!” His words rumbled against their abdomen, and left them shocked as they let go. Falling back into the water, with him bent over them. His face was teal, and was breathing hard. The look on his face was indescribable, somewhere between bewildered and amused. Yet the hungry look in his eyes was still there. 

Link unhooked their leg from his shoulder and scrambled backwards to give him room. Their face was nearly maroon as they rose to their feet, and offered him a hand. When he took it they pulled him up with both hands. Water poured off of both of them, and the way it slid off of his skin in particular was mesmerizing. 

The guards all had knowing smiles and were glancing at one another. Sidon cleared his throat calling for their attention. 

“Now, do not go easy on us, what are your critiques?”

Gaddison was first, “You both had good forms, but Link didn’t seem to be taking it seriously.”

Tottika jumped forward, “Are you kidding? She had full control of the battle, of course it seemed like she was playing around when she was poking the Prince’s weak spots!”

“A lot of good that did her. Sidon managed to get his hands on her weapon and basically disarmed her. Not to mention she won with cheap tricks.” Torfeau added, crossing her arms.

“There is nothing cheap about using your whole body to restrain your enemy. Especially if you are disarmed.” Rivan huffed, “She managed to pull an enemy almost triple her size down. Though her cockiness to hit his weak spots is what put her in that position in the first place…”

Sidon tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I agree with quite a bit of that, Link?”

_“I got cocky, and you were leaving yourself open too often.”_

“Was I now?” Sidon looked at them, chuckling when they nodded. “Okay so I need to work on keeping myself protected and you need to take battles more seriously. Did I get the right?”

Everyone seemed pleased enough by that answer. Allowing Link to retake their place next to Rivan, who elbowed them with a smile. 

Sidon finished the ‘orientation’ requesting they meet again in four days to work on teamwork exercises. In hopes that by the end of the month, they could do a group excursion out to the Samasa Plains to test their new skills on actual monsters. That excited Link to no end, that Sidon himself seemed to want the monsters dealt with as much as Link was looking for a fight. They could handle a month. A month of training would be worth it. 

Link had meant to hang back to walk back to the Domain proper with Sidon, but he was being bombarded with questions from nearly all of the members. Save for Rivan and themself. So the two of them went on without them. 

“He’s got it for you bad.” Rivan finally laughed after they walked out of earshot. Link jumped, shoving him playfully. 

_“What does that mean?”_

“When you both were on the ground he looked like he was going to devour you right there. And I don’t mean in a food kind of way.” Link’s face went dark again, opting to shove past the Zora who was laughing. “So does that mean you two are officially together?” He jogged to catch up. 

_“We're still officially courting.. I… I don’t know. I know he’s attracted to me but..”_ They stopped to look up at him.

“But?”

_“I guess I don’t understand Zora culture enough to see what you see.”_ They admitted, though they had seen it. The way his golden eyes bore into them during the battle, especially when they were on their back with him kneeling over them. 

“Well looking like he wants to eat you is good!” Rivan laughed, “And being over protective of other males is also good.”

_“Does the over protective part have to do with why he won’t forgive you?”_

“Kind of, I was really out of line with growling at you, but I think he’s jealous of how easily you forgave and even stood up for me. It shows you’re interested in me.”

_“Yeah, as a friend. I want us to be friends.”_ Link huffed, suddenly annoyed at the situation. 

“Aww and we are friends! Not many people would stand up to ‘The Great Prince Sidon’ for me, and I am not gonna pass up the person who does.” He hooks an arm around their shoulders, causing them to stumble, “I’m just saying that if I were him that’s what I would think. That I am interested in you more than just a friend. Which I am not. You’re too small for my liking-”

Link snorted and shoved out of his grasp, but did feel a little better. 

_“Good to know.”_ Though they were more or less in their head for the rest of the walk to the Domain. Rivan had changed topics to the matches, leaving little room for Link to respond as their brain went back to Sidon. His looks throughout the match, his protectiveness. He had barely left their side after the Lynel incident, taking care of them, and being their spare limbs until Mipha deemed them healed. If he had kissed them there after the match Link doubted they would have stopped him.

Oh that left them speechless. The idea of Sidon wanting them romantically or otherwise left them struggling to breath for a moment. 

“Hey are you okay?” Rivan’s worried voice snapped them back to reality. They had reached the bridge that would lead them back to town square. His face was in their vision and he looked worried, “You stopped breathing, should I get a healer?”

They shook their head, taking a slow breath.

_“I’m okay. Just got caught up thinking about something.”_ They immediately regretted signing that because Rivan’s face was smirking. 

“Oh was it Sidon again?” The way his smile grew almost made them want to kick him, “Don’t worry your secret's safe with me.”

Oh screw it. They kicked at him, which he easily dodged, laughing all the while. It reminded Link for a moment how much they missed their friends at home. More specifically this. Teasing one another, but with the touch of emotional support-

“Aren’t you two suppose to be training?” Man Bazz was really good at breaking up good moments. This was like a hundredth time in the last month he’d done it to Link.

“Aren’t you supposed to be guarding something?” Rivan retorted to the taller Zora. Both of them stood there staring for a moment before falling into a fit laughter. “We just finished, so we decided to walk back together.”

Bazz nodded, looking at Link. “Thank you for getting this one on the team. It should help keep him out of trouble.”

“What trouble? I don’t get into trouble.” Rivan scoffed, crossing his arms.

“From what I see of you at the guard parties I would like to kindly disagree.”

_“Guard parties?”_

“A lot of the younger guards like to throw parties on days when most of them share the night off. Nights full of nothing but trouble if you ask me, this one though goes to nearly every one.” Bazz answered, giving Rivan a pointed look. 

“You can’t blame me for that, you used to go to them often with Sidon. They’re just good fun.” Rivan huffed. 

_“Can I go?”_ Link cut in, shocking both males. Rivan immediately looked excited. 

“Oh hell yeah, I will definitely bring you to the next one.”

“The next what?” Sidon was immediately standing behind Link, casting a shadow over them. They looked up, and he looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. With the way he was eyeing the brown Zora it left a bad taste in Link’s mouth. 

_“Guard parties.”_ They signed up at him, he blinked down at them confused. 

“Are you actually interested in something like that?” Link nodded and gave him a mischievous smile. 

_“There is nothing I love more then a night of alcohol and debauchery.”_ Both of the guards snickered at Sidon’s floored expression. 

“I am not sure if that would be a good idea.” Sidon started, coughing into his fist nervously. Link’s ears drooped a tad, and they made their eyes bigger while they looked up at him. “But... perhaps we shall see how I feel when the next one comes up?”

Link nodded excitedly, and looked to the guards who were giving them the same knowing look as the other had given them up at the pond. Making Link immediately think about Sidon on top of them, and them suddenly choke on nothing. They tried to cover it into a cough, and wave the prince off of his fussing. 

“Perhaps we should go inside and get dried off? It is fairly chilly and I heard Hylians can get sick from being cold for too long.” Link nodded and let Sidon drag them off to get dried off, flashing Rivan a wink as they passed. Which made him tap his crest knowingly, sending them into another blushing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was praying for my downfall.


	11. Let's ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's first riding lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love on the last chapter! It was difficult to write, unlike this one. This one was an absolute blast to write and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!  
> That being said from here on out, I am going to allow myself a bit longer to write chapters. So you may not get your weekend updates like I have been doing. So every other week to every two weeks will be the cut off for my writing time(to still keep an upload schedule). I hope that I can make the chapters better with a slightly longer schedule to write.   
> That being said, this chapter is my longest chapter to date, and I hope to keep them this length or longer in the future(no promises tho because of who I am as a person.)
> 
> Special thanks again to Avrootae who helps me brainstorm, and plan concepts for this story. If you have not checked out their fic _Blessings From Hylia_ please do! It is an absolute fluffy fic, that absolutely rots your teeth out!

Link was acting strange. Okay, they were already stranger then Sidon was used too. But ever since the first team meeting they had been acting odd. Red faced even if he so much as touched their shoulder. 

Their first sparring match had been quite a thrill. They had led him around the area, with twirls and slashes. It looked as though they were asking him to dance with them only to push him away when he grew too close. They were a skilled fighter. There had never been any real doubt about that, but having them force him to his knees really enforced that fact. It had been a risky move to latch onto his head, crushing not only his throat but also blocking his gills with their legs. 

Then to watch them fall off of him when he yielded, bewildered by their win, it had left him with a feeling of want he had never felt before. Leaving no doubt in his mind of how much he cared for them. His actions the night after their little trip up on the mountain had implied that fact, but the match cemented it in his mind. Not to mention the jealousy he felt when they walked back to the Domain with Rivan, burned a hole right through his stomach. 

He had never thought of himself of a possessive lover until that moment.

By the time he had caught up with them he was beyond thankful to see Bazz, but became less thankful when the idea of the guard parties came up. At dinner Link had bombarded him with all of the “juicy” details of past parties. Which he had answered kindly and in ways that would not tarnish his reputation in front of his family. Though they seemed very amused by it all. 

The idea of taking them there to let them intermingle with the rest of the Zora guards wasn't a bad idea persay. Both Link and Mipha had mentioned that they needed more friends. And the parties would be a quick way to at least get them introduced to more people. They would no doubt be the center of attention, being offered drinks and bombarded with questions. That second part however, left him hesitant. 

Maybe his protectiveness was becoming an issue. 

Link was very capable of taking care of themself. They had brought him down to his knees during a sparring match, and managed to use their bow with a fractured shoulder against a Lynel of all things. If a handsy or pushy Zora even looked at them wrong they could handle it.

Sidon looked at his paperwork over his desk and sighed, he wasn’t getting any work done. He attempted to focus for several more moments before exhaling in frustration. They were all he could think about anymore and it was starting to get to him. He decided to take a break. He couldn’t stop thinking about going down to visit them. Maybe it would help? It never did in the past but perhaps this time! It would! Cleaning his space, he opened his desk. Inside, stacked neatly, were their letters. 

A nostalgic rush overcame him as he gingerly reached in and pulled out the top one. This one was his favorite, it was the first one he read himself. Them worrying over the marriage, his fingers traced over the line, _“I want him to at least like me. “_

How would their past self feel if they knew how he felt about them now?

Probably smug… Definitely smug. 

He let out a verbal laugh, perhaps he did know them too well for just two months of knowing them. They weren’t exactly hard to read most of the time. Secretive maybe, but not hard to read. Setting the letter on his desk, he stood. Perhaps visiting them would be a good idea. Sure they had been acting strange, but they seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed theirs.

Opening the door to leave, he nearly walked right into the Gerudo. Their eyes wide in surprise, and their hand raised to knock. They were dressed in their normal pants and short top ensemble, only today they were wearing shoes and leather leg guards on their calves. The shoes were arched and added a few inches to their height. How they managed to walk in those Sidon had no idea. 

“I was on my way to come find you.” Sidon smiled, making them go immediately pink. 

_“Well now that you found me, what are you going to do with me?”_ Their question left implications that twisted in Sidon’s stomach. On one hand he couldn’t help but imagine inviting them into his rooms, and getting to know them more… personally. But on the other, they hadn’t even held hands yet!

With his past lovers he could skip over that step, since there was no need for formalities. Those were meant simply to be short term. Being in a relationship was different! There were protocols that usually involved things. Like hand holding!

“Well for starters, I would like to ask what brought you all the way up to my rooms?” Sidon asked, leaning nonchalantly in the doorframe. 

_“Your horseback lessons start today. Dento finished your saddle and we should get it worn in before we do any long trips.”_ Link’s hands settled on their hips, nodding proudly.

“I didn’t know I agreed to that.” Sidon smiled, they pouted for a moment. “But perhaps it can’t be helped. Would you like to come in while I remove some of my regalia? I am sure it’s not very horseback appropriate.”

Link nodded excitedly and basically pushed passed him. They had never been fully inside before, so they took no time glancing around. Nosing every corner and even peeking at his jewelry cabinet. 

Sidon could help but snicker as he removed a number of his ornate pieces, having to step around them. Who seemed to be getting in his way on purpose. Playfully putting their head right where he was reaching. 

“Be gone you pesky thing!” Sidon finally laughed, swiping them away. They let out a squeal and jumped away. It felt oddly… Domestic. Which left Sidon feeling rather warm.

“Hey… Sidon?” Link’s worried voice immediately cut through the warm feeling. He looked back at them quickly. They stood by his desk, a piece of brown parchment in their hands, and a scowl on their face. “Why do you have this?”

Sidon’s stomach dropped. Mipha had said they wouldn’t mind and he had taken her at face value. Forgetting to bring it up to them and asking if it was alright. His hands started fidgeting immediately. 

“Well you see…” He cleared his throat, “After the messenger arrived to alert the Domain of your visit, I was left fairly unsure of my marriage to you. So Mipha allowed me to read a few of your letters to get to know you before you arrived.” Link was making a face he couldn’t read. They weren’t outwardly angry, yet their body language was rigid. 

“Did it help?” If it had not been for his naturally good hearing, Sidon might not have heard them whisper. 

“Well ‘helped’ wouldn’t be the word I’d used. Yes it gave me insight on your thoughts, but there was nothing I could have done to prepare for you.” Sidon slowly approached the Gerudo, “I am sorry I did not ask first. I too wish I had written to you before we’d met. Maybe it would have made the transition easier.” His hand found their shoulder, and as usual, they leaned into it. 

“I am sorry if reading them has upset you. I truly meant no harm.” Sidon’s voice was very quiet. Link was reading over the letter. Their eyebrows furrowed, and their lips moved with the words. Under his hand started to feel warm, and he could see their ears turning red. 

“How many of them did you read?” 

Sidon let out a nervous chuckle as he reached forward, opening the desk drawer to reveal the neat stack of scrolls. The look on their face was somewhere between mortified and frustration.

“She did keep plenty to herself, these are mostly ones about your adventures. Like the forge incident or you accidently ending up at Lake Hylia.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as their face went darker. 

“I guess… that isn’t so bad. But I will be talking with Mipha about asking permission first.” They let out a long breath, rolling the paper up and tossing it into the drawer fairly haphazardly. Sidon wanted to fix it, but they pushed the drawer shut with their hip. With their hands free they went back to signing. 

_“Anyway. Are you ready to learn how to gallop across Hyrule with reckless abandon?”_

“I'm not sure about reckless abandon, but I would like to learn to gallop across Hyrule safely.” Sidon joked, guiding them away from the desk. They glanced back once more before he closed the door. 

_“You are no fun. Don’t you want to scare some Hylian soldiers?”_

“No. Not at all, I am the Prince of the Zora. It would look badly on my people to scare Hylian soldiers.” 

Link let out a snort, signing, _“Spoilsport.”_ Before promptly leaping away from Sidon’s second attempt of swatting at them.

“You are quite pesky today. Are you sure you have the ability to both make trouble and properly teach me how to ride?” They turned to walk backwards. 

_"Of course. I am very good at multitasking."_ A snort erupted from Sidon. Making the Gerudo cross their arms and pout as they led the way to the stables. The day was bright and warm, making the Zora glad he was outside instead of working on paperwork. On the fence of the pasture laid two saddles, one was nothing more than a thin leather strip on a thick blanket, decorated with golden studs, the other was nearly triple its size, sculpted from lighter leather, decorated with silver rivets. They were as different as night and day, Zora and Gerudo. 

A thought struck him that stopped him in his tracks. He looked down to the small Gerudo who had their back to him as they approached the pasture. Inside the mares were grazing, only their ears indicating that they were paying any attention. 

“Link? If I may.” They turned around, and honestly in this light they looked stunning. With their golden hair tied back, their toned body already had a faint sheen from sweat. “Um.. Well.. Before we start I would like to fetch something. I will be right back!”

They looked very confused as he turned around and sped walked away, his head down. That was not his most… elegant exit. But this was important! He had to fetch his engagement gift from Dento. If today was the day he would finally ride a horse, then it would also be the day they had a matching bridle set. He had hoped to save it until their possible trip to Lake Hylia, but in light of their recent discovery of the letters. Perhaps a small gift was in order. 

Dento’s workshop was snuggled in the back of the item shop. The dark blue elder, per usual, was hunched over his work. His aged hands skillfully still maintaining their precision with the piece he was working on. Sidon cleared his throat, hoping to catch the elder’s attention. When there was no reaction, Sidon approached the man. Standing behind him before doing it again. 

“I heard you the first time my Prince, how may I help you?” Sidon nearly leapt from his skin, his face doing teal. He cleared his throat again, this time trying to regain his composure. 

“I was just curious on whether the rein sets I commission were finished.” Sidon kept his back straight, but when the elder looked back at him he felt like a small child. 

“They were finished nearly a month ago, would you like them now? Or perhaps next month?” The elder joked, standing slowly from his seat. 

“Now preferably, Link is-”

“Showing how to ride that monster out in the stables. Yes they picked up your saddle this morning.” Dento shuffled across the shop, waving Sidon out of the way. Opening a drawer, inside laid out were two silver sets of bridles. One significantly smaller than the other, with golden studs just like-

“How did you know to match the studs?” Sidon couldn’t help but ask, his hand reaching out to touch it. 

“I did have to go to the stables to measure the beasts, and the saddle was on the edge of the stables. I will take that as you are pleased?”

“Very! Oh Dento how can I ever show my gratitude?” Sidon turned excitedly, making the elder flinch from the excitement. 

“Never ask me to go near those beasts again.” He leaned down and expertly wrapped them in a piece of silver fabric. Sidon couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I swear it. Thank you Dento.” 

The elder said nothing as he set the package into Sidon’s hands, and slowly walked back to his work station. Sidon half hugged it to his chest as he returned to the stables, a wide smile on his face. When he saw Link brushing down Epona, an extra bounce was added to his step. They tilted their head when they spotted him, eyebrows disappearing into their hairline. They put the brush down into their brushing bucket and approached the fence. Climbing over it, and sitting on the top rung. Making them closer to eye level. 

“ _Are you alright?”_

“Ah, Yes!” He stands straighter, and flashes them a nervous smile. “Link, this gift is for you. A token of my thanks and interest in our possible engagement.”

Link froze for a moment, eyes going wide and a smile stretched their face out. They had been forgoing wearing veils as of late, and Sidon was so grateful for it. Their smile was beautiful.   
They reached out and gently took the bundle from his hands, opening it slowly. They took a sharp breath, looking up at him with a wide smile. Balancing the bridles on their lap they signed. 

_“They match our saddles.”_

“And they are also a matched pair.” Both of them were blushing as Link lifted them from the package, setting the silver fabric to the side. They crawled back over the fence, gesturing for Sidon to join them. He entered through the gate, preferring not to fall into the dirt by attempting to climb the fence. 

Link held out Tifone’s, gesturing for him to put it on her. They had practiced this a few times, so Sidon was very prepared to call his mare over. Petting her affectionately, and telling her how sweet she is. They had done some walking exercises in the past, so while she was gentle and sweet, she also had a wild spirit. Wanting to pull and wander when they would walk the mountain passes. He let her sniff the bridle before slowly guiding her head into it. She gave little resistance as he put everything into place. The silver looked absolutely splendid on her.

From the corner of his eye he could see Link watching him, they were biting their bottom lip. It was very cute and showed off their strangely blunt teeth. 

“This one fits like a glove, how does Epona’s?” He turned to look at them, making them jump. They nodded sharply, face even darker now. 

_“Perfectly. Dento is really amazing.”_ They used the reins to guide Epona over to the saddle. Tying her to the fence next to it, and indicating for Sidon to do the same. Once he tied Tifone off, their hands were quickly giving instructions. 

_“She hasn’t been saddled outside of a blanket before, so she may be a little nervous. Make sure to sooth her. I would like to get you in the saddle by tonight, but we will see how she does.”_

With practiced motions, they pulled out the quilt from under their saddle and placed it on Epona’s back. Sidon mimicked, struggling for a moment to pull the blanket out. Before placing it on his own mare’s back. Link looked it over, giving him a thumbs up before picking up their saddle in both hands. 

The process of settling it was quick and easy for them, as they reached under and strapped it into place. Sidon struggled to do it back, either not centering it on the blanket, or on Tifone’s back so it would start to fall. Link came over at one point, gesturing on how to fix it, fussing with it until they finally gave him the okay to buckle into place. 

Once it was finally on they walked with the mares, letting them get used to the feel of the saddle. It was nice, walking side by side like that, their horses framing them. It was almost private. Sidon thought back to his earlier worries, about how they hadn’t even held hands yet. He could do it now. He could hold their hand while they walked around the pasture. Yes! Perfect plan-

Link’s hand grabbed onto his, their eyes looking at Epona, and a somehow darker blush on their face. Sidon sucked in a breath, his eyes focusing on Tifone, his face a dark teal. 

He didn’t know how long they walked like that, doing laps and holding hands. It felt oddly perfect, though their hand was so small compared to his, being nearly swallowed up by it. It wasn’t until Epona started becoming resistant to just walking did they stop, both walking and holding hands. Leaving Sidon to metally curse the mare. 

_“Alright I am going to mount her first, and see if she’s feeling up to it right now.”_ They signed, handing Epona’s reins to him. Releasing Tifone into their care, he watched them guide her to the fence. They half climbed it before stepping into the stirrup,and throwing their leg over her back. Tifone immediately let out a noise, kicking at the ground. A clear sign she didn’t like it. 

Link tried to sooth her but almost immediately she took off, running at a canter around the small area. Rearing to try and throw them from her back. They held on, cooing to her as she bucked and reared for nearly a full moment before finally slowing to a trot around the space. 

Link looked rather proud as they rode her to stop, even letting go of the reins to sign. 

_“She’s a little feisty today. So perhaps you could ride her later, though we’ll have to play it by ear.”_

“That is fair. I am not sure if I feel very secure seeing her act like that.” Sidon admitted, eyeing his mare. 

_“It was probably because it was me, she really loves you.”_ Link gave him a reassuring look, which made his heart pound. _“Are you hungry? We could go get lunch and give the girls a break.”_

“I am slightly peckish. Will it be alright to leave their saddles on?” 

_“No, we will have to take them off if we step away. It’ll give you another chance to put it on later.”_ Link leaned forward, unhooked their feet, and dismounted in one swift motion. It was so smooth Sidon hoped that one day he could do that as well. Link unbuckled the saddle, and switched with Sidon for him to grab it. 

Once both horses were free of their confines, Link let him through the stables. Where a basket and blanket were safely tucked away. 

“Are you surprising me with a picnic?” Sidon couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. His heart thudded almost painfully when they nodded bashfully. “Where do you have in mind?”

_“That’s where you come in, I didn’t get that far. I don't know the best place to have some privacy.”_ Link kicked at the ground, neck and chest dark red. Sidon blushed as well, but his mind was racing. Where would be a good place for picnic that wasn’t terribly far away-

Sidon picked up the basket, draping the blanket over it, extending his other hand to Link. The Gerudo tilted their head in confusion, but took his hand. He led them from the stables, and towards the reservoir. After about halfway up the first flight of stairs however, they slowed. They were very fit as a person but perhap stairs were their weakness? Sidon chuckled at that thought. 

So in a quick motion, Sidon scooped the Gerudo into his free arm. Holding them under their thighs to allow them to sit on his bicep with ease as he continued his trek up the stairs. They let out a squeak but said nothing as he carried them. 

It wasn’t long until he felt their hands run over his tail fin curiously. Sidon couldn’t bring himself to say anything as their small hands explored his crest, face fins, and even the back of his neck. They were so gentle with their inquisition, caressing nearly every inch of it. The two of them had been this close before, several times in fact, but usually they had sort of an agenda. Getting down the mountain or watching the horses in the rain. Not casually. Honestly he could get used to it. This gentleness was something new from them. 

It made him almost sad it was over when he reached the top step. The water was sparkling with the early afternoon sun. Slowly Sidon set Link down, who seemed to be pouting about it. 

“I will carry you on our way down. I promise.” Sidon smiled at the Gerudo who nodded excitedly. They tugged the blanket from his arm and went to lay it out by the bed. “How about we dine out on the pier? The water looks lovely today.”

Their face darkened, _“Is… Is it safe?”_

“Of course? Our piers are crafted of the same stone as the Domain, and are maintained like the rest of it, why would you think it wasn’t?” Sidon asked, absolutely perplexed. 

_“I’m… not a very strong swimmer.”_ They stared down at the ground and Sidon wanted to slap his head into his hand. Of course! They had had a few swimming lessons with Mipha below the Domain, but still struggled with keeping calm in the water. 

“Well it’s a good thing you are with the strongest and fastest swimmer in the Domain!” Sidon smiled, taking their hand to slowly guide them out onto the pier. “There will be no incidents while I am around. I swear it!”

They did not resist as he tugged them alone, but allowed him to take back the blanket and lay it out for them. Keeping them in the center of the pier with two feet on any side of the blanket. They slowly knelt onto it, taking the basket and opening it. The scent made Sidon salivate, as they pulled out plates and utensils. Then finally the meat pies. They were in the shape of fish, and the smell of baked trout filled his nose. 

“Did you make these? They smell wonderful.” Link nodded excitedly, setting out two on his plate as well as some sort of cream gravy on the side. “I’m starting to feel as if my gift is so small compared to all the ones you’ve given me today.” A bashful smile crossed their lips as they handed him his plate, freeing their hands. 

_“I adore the bridles, they look so good on the girls, and Epona didn't immediately try to pull them off. Which means they're comfortable. Not to mention they match so we will look like a pair once we get you riding."_ They smiled, cracking their fingers before loading up their own plate. Sidon went teal, letting out a breath through his gills. 

He decided not to say anything, instead biting into the meat pie. The crust was sweet and flakey while the insides were buttery, salty and somehow, still warm. Sidon couldn't hold back a moan as he savored it. Earning him a chuckle from the Gerudo. They gave him a thumbs up and a questioning look. 

"It's delicious! If you keep making food this delicious you're going to spoil me into not eating anyone else's cooking." Link's ears and cheeks went pink. 

_"I will take that challenge."_ They signed, making him snort. 

"If that means you will cook for me everyday, I look forward to it.” Sidon took another bite of his pie, this time dipped in the cream gravy. His taste buds were singing to put it lightly. Link seemed pretty pleased with themself as they ate, smiling between bites. The scene gave him the same feeling as swatting them away from his regalia case did. It was domestic. 

They ate in silence, enjoying the view of the reservoir and each other's company. Link had made quite a few of the delicious things, offering him two more once he was finished. Which he couldn’t refuse! It would be rude!   
After downing the other two Sidon stretched himself back onto the blanket, propping his tail on his arms, and taking in the warm sun on his skin. Link cleared the blanket and scooted closer, sitting next to his head. Poking his crest to get his attention. 

_“That can’t be comfortable.”_

“Not for long periods of time, but for relaxing after a good meal, it’s just fine.” 

He peeked up at them. Link was leaning over him, blocking the sun from his eyes, their eyes were looking over his tail fin with a determined expression. Slowly they reached and lifted his head. He forced himself to relax as they arranged their legs under his head, pushing his arms out of the way. His face went a dark teal, when he was snuggly fit into their lap. Hands petting his fins. He let his eyes flutter shut, letting his other senses take them in. Their skin always had a warmth to it, like they had a personal sun under their skin. Their smell was sharp, like sand, incense, and sweat. In open areas he could almost always smell them if they were nearby, their scene was so uniquely theirs, and was so strong at times. 

Their hands were exploring his face now. From his cheekbones to the lids of his eyes. It was very sweet, making him smile. Which invited their hands down to his lips, to explore his teeth. Sidon swallowed and slowly opened his mouth, they didn’t go far, mostly feeling his teeth. 

His senses flared, something sweet touched his tongue making his eyes shoot open. He reached and snatched their hands from his mouth. A small drop of blood was gathering on their finger. Filling his nose with its sweetness. He looked up at them, and they looked surprised. 

“You must be more careful, as a shark Zora I do still have a weakness to blood.” Sidon informed them pointedly, making them nod. Slowly they took their bleeding finger back, popping it into their mouth. He was suddenly very envious of the act. 

_“I will keep that in mind.”_ They signed after a moment, though it seemed flirtatious. Sidon sat up, causing them to lean back. _“Are you alright?”_

His senses were heightened because of their blood, making him both on edge and excited. He had to reel himself in somehow. Their hands were on his shoulder then, calling his attention back to them. 

_“Hey I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.”_ He looked down at Link, trying to associate them with the taste in his mouth. He turned his body to face them fully, his hands reaching out to hold their face next. Their back went stiff from the sudden contact, before closing their eyes and letting him explore.

The skin of their face was so much softer and smoother than their hands. He ran his fingers over their eyelids, and cheekbones, then down their nose. Their lips were softer still. They opened their mouth slightly, allowing him the same access to their mouth as he allowed them. Running his thumb across the top of their bottom row of teeth. They gently bit down on his thumb, holding it in place. The corner of their lips upturned into a smile. Playful little thing. 

He felt his senses flair again, this was not good for his heart. If he kept this up he would do something unprincely, and he felt quite unsure about taking such a step so early in this relationship. Was this a real relationship? Could it be? He hoped so. No normal friendship involves this much intimate touching. 

“You are something else, you know that?” Sidon heard himself say, the nod he got in return made him smile. He leaned down towards them, cupping their cheeks. Making their eyes go wide before fluttering closed. Sidon also closed his eyes as he set his crest against their forehead.

Link took a sharp break before they started shaking. Sidon looked down at them, worried. Only to see them grinning while silently laughing. 

“What's so funny?”

_“You’re adorable.”_ They looked up at him and pressed their forehead back against his crest. Rubbing them together before pulling away to stand. Sidon felt a jolt of annoyance that the interaction was over. _“So would you like to try getting on Tifone now? I am sure she’s calmed down.”_

Right. Horseback riding. That is what today is about. Not whatever this was. 

“Are you quite sure she won't try to throw me off?” 

_“Very. She loves you very much, and you know how to soothe her better than I do.”_ They gathered the basket and offered Sidon a helping hand to stand. Holding onto it even after he stood, and refused to pick up the blanket.

“Link we cannot leave it here.” He chuckled when they wouldn’t let go. He managed to pry their hand off for a moment to swipe the blanket up onto one arm, then to lift them with the other. Leaving them to let out a gasp. “I did promise to carry you down. And I never break my promises.”

Their laugh echoed off the walls of the staircase on the descent. 

\------

“Are you absolutely sure?” Sidon asked again, looking up at Tifone. Getting her set up with her saddle had been easier this time, and she seemed to understand what was about to happen. Yet Sidon was still on edge. 

_“Yes. She’s very smart, she should understand saddle means riding. She loves you, she won’t try to scare you.”_ They reassure again. Sidon swallowed and looked up at the mare, then back to them. They had shown him the proper way to mount a horse, by mounting Epona several times. Much to her annoyance. 

Sidon stood on the bottom rung of the fence, holding both sides of the saddle for support. With a deep breath he placed his foot in the stirrup, and pulled himself up. Leaned forward, and struggled for a moment to get his leg over her back. Pushing further until he was almost scared he would fall right off her back. His other leg managed to get over and he pushed himself up until he was sitting on her back. Smiling so wide it almost hurt. 

“I did it!” He looked over to Link who was holding Tifone in place. They were smiling and nodding as well. They held him there for a moment, letting him get used to being in the saddle. Before they finally pulled the mare to walk alongside them. The motion of the saddle was odd, it rocked with Tifone’s body, almost as if it would slide right off her body. Sidon held onto the saddle horn for over a lap around the pasture, nervous of falling off. 

“This is much more nerve wracking than I had imagined.” Link nodded but said nothing as they guided the mare around. Sidon looked over at the Domain, on the bridge he could see some of the guards observing them curiously. He sat up straighter. He was the first Zora to ride a horse and he would be dignified about it. 

"Could I... perhaps try on my own now?" Link looked back up at him, lips twisted into a smirk. In a fast motion they looped the reins over the mares head. Into his hands. 

_"Remember not to pull too hard when you're telling her to stop. She knows what 'whoa' means so speak to her first, then pull if she doesn’t react."_ They signed, gesturing for him to try. He nodded, gently tapped his heels against her side. She reacted smoothly, going back into a walk.

One hand clung to the saddle horn while the other held the reins slack. He was so focused on his horse he hadn't even realized Link was on Epona until they were whistling for his attention. 

_"Hold them a bit tighter, or else it may take more to tell her where you want to go."_ They signed, picking up their reins to show him. He adjusted and looked to them for confirmation. Their nod made his heart swell. 

Walking wasn't difficult, but trotting was something else. It felt like he was damn near flying off the saddle. Link advised him to focus on walking but he wanted to at least try. Which he immediately regretted. Earning him a laugh from the Gerudo. 

After what felt like hours, the sun was high, and Link called for them to quit. Which was the hard part. Link showed him how to unhook both of his feet, lean forward, throw his leg back over, and drop down. Easy right?

Easy until his legs gave out when he hit the ground. Causing him to fall onto his back into the dirt. At least… he hoped it was dirt. Somewhere in the distance he could hear chuckling. Making him go a little teal as Link helped pull him up to his feet. 

_"Sorry. I should have warned you about having soft legs after."_

"It's alright, if I had to fall off of her some way, this is how I would prefer it.” Sidon said, brushing off his backside. There was mud sticking to him, but there was no doubt he would only get filthier as they cleaned up the horses. So not use rinsing off just yet. 

It took a moment to regain his strength, his legs were very strong when it came to swimming. Yet to hold them open so long while also balancing his weight stretched and worn muscles he never knew he had. Link led him through the process of setting up their saddles in the stable and pulling out the brushing supplies. 

_“You must brush out your horse after every long ride, it helps maintain their skin and hair. As well as find any issues from their saddle. It’s also kind of like a massage, and who doesn’t like that after a hard day of working.”_ They had told him on one of their first days out walking the horses. 

He tied Tifone to one of the posts of the fence. She hated doing this step tied up in the stables, it was such a confined space, and both Sidon and her were so big it was a tight squeeze. Starting with the coarser brush he set to work on brushing out her back and ribs. Talking to her in a low voice. 

“You were such a sweet girl today, and oh, so patient with me.”

He could hear Link giggling, most likely from his cooing to Tifone. But his words were nothing compared to some of the things they called Epona. Sidon had never thought someone would ever call a horse sexy, yet they did. Often. 

By the time Sidon felt content with the idea of letting Tifone loose, the sun was setting. Link had finished with Epona a while ago and was sitting on the fence. Their eyes watched him as he cleaned up, and unbridaled her, setting her free to trot away to join the other mare. 

_“You’re a natural.”_ They smiled at him. 

“I don’t know about that, riding is quite different than I had imagined. It’s quite a bit of multitasking. I don’t know how you manage so well.”

_“I told you, I’m great at multitasking.”_

Sidon snorted, putting the bucket away. His arms felt heavy, his legs still felt like gelatin. He could probably go straight to bed and be fine with it, his paperwork be damned. But first he had to get cleaned up. The last thing he wanted was “mud” in his sleeping pool. 

So instead of heading straight into the Domain he walked ahead to Mikau Lake, Link fast on his heels with a curious look on their face. He did not hesitate as he walked into the water, heading straight to the deep part and under the waterfall. The cold water felt amazing on his skin, the waves sweeping off any and all dirt. He kept his head above water, and his gills closed tightly. Once he felt sufficiently clean, he let the waves push him back to shore. He floated up onto his back, just in time to look up at Link. Who was sitting in the shallows, shoes abandoned on the shore. 

Sidon turned over, using his hands to walk himself towards them. 

_“Feeling better?”_

“Very, I had a sneaking suspicion that what I landed in was not mud.” They snickered, smiling at him. 

_“It definitely wasn’t. But now you know to choose where you dismount with more caution.”_

Sidon was in the water in front of them. The water shallow enough for him to set his chin on his hands, while his elbows kept him in place. 

“Are you implying that you expect me to fall off again?”

_“Absolutely.”_

Sidon splashed them with his head fin, making them squeal and laugh. They used their foot to splash back, but Sidon caught it instead.

Squeezing it while they kept laughing. It was also so small compared to his hand. He looked it over, never quite getting a chance to look at Hylian or Gerudo feet before. They were shaped the same as Zora’s, though they had 5 toes with little nails on all of them. Not just the big toe. There were dark red indents that went over the top and sides of their foot, a worrying sight for Sidon. 

“Why do you wear your shoes if they hurt you like this?” 

They shrugged, taking their foot back slowly to dip back into the water. 

_“They help me stay in the stirrups, especially if I need to stand.”_

“Why would you stand while riding?” 

_“A few reasons, one so that way you aren’t being tossed around while they run, or for better aim with an arrow.”_ They splashed their hand at him, most likely trying to make him laugh, but Sidon was in awe. 

“You can shoot an arrow while riding a horse? That’s amazing! It’s already a difficult task shooting a moving object, let alone while you yourself are moving at such a fast pace!” He pushed up with his hands, so he was leaning over them slightly. Smiling so wide, as they went a deep shade of maroon. It was very cute to say the least. Which made him smile wider. 

A deep rumbling noise cut through the silence. Sidon looked down at Link’s stomach, back up at them. Unable to contain his amusement he let out a heart laugh, pushing himself up to his feet. Link’s eyes followed him, and they offered their hand up to him before he could ask. He pulled them up, water pouring from their clothes. 

“Let’s get you fed.” Sidon said softly, earning him a very excited nod. He did not let go of their hand when they reached for their shoes, and he absolutely refused when they walked back to the Domain. Holding his head higher with every look they received.


	12. No tears shed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has no coping mechanisms: part 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter as a representation of a panic attack, based on some of my own experiences. It may not be suitable for some readers. 
> 
> Thank you again Avrootae for all of the support towards my fic. It makes me endlessly happy to be able to bounce ideas off you! Their fic Blessings From Hylia is really fluffy and hurts my teeth it's so sweet!

“Link I am so sorry. There just wasn’t enough time to ask-” Link slapped the side of their hand into their palm with a cracking noise. Making Mipha flinch.

They hadn’t meant for it to escalate like this. It was just supposed to be a diplomatic talk about her sharing their letters with Sidon. When they had found out originally they had been embarrassed and worried, but Sidon had reassured them enough to let it go for a while. But when they had gone to bed that night and it ate at them. They wanted to ask for the letters back, but had already played it cool with him so they very well couldn't do that. Which led them to attempting to sort it out with her that morning in her room after breakfast.

_“Then you shouldn’t have shown him!”_ Their signs were sharp and jagged, and their teeth were bared from frustration. Yep this was them attempting to sort it out. 

“I made sure not to give him any pages with any personal information-”

_“Oh so that makes it okay?”_

“No! It doesn’t I just wanted him to get to know you! Link, he was so nervous about the whole thing, you should have seen him! I just wanted to ease those nerves..” Mipha looked down ashamed, but it did nothing to quell Link’s rage. 

_“So you threw my personal boundaries out the window to comfort him? You couldn’t just tell him some of my adventures, you had to give him my private thoughts. Just because you picked out some of the bad parts doesn’t make it any less intrusive!”_ They were shaking, and couldn’t see straight. She only nodded, her eyes glossy. They hadn’t wanted it to be like this. 

_“I trusted you with so much personal information in those letters! Things I couldn’t even discuss outwardly with my family.”_ Their lip was starting to quiver, they weren’t gonna cry, they weren’t gonna cry. 

“I know, I am so sorry.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it made Link immediately feel guilty. Which made them angrier. They raised their hands to sign and couldn’t form words, not even in their brain. Their hands shook and they only stared at them, their eyes burning from holding back tears. 

Her hands came into their field of vision, slowly trying to take theirs in hers. Jerking their hands back they bared their teeth. Making her stumble back in shock. 

**“Don’t touch me.”**

The guilt pooled in their stomach again from the look of her face. They hadn’t meant to get this upset. They needed to leave, to get out. Whirling around they half stomped from Mipha’s room, slamming the door behind them. Even in the hallway they felt constricted. 

They tried to walk slowly out of the halls. Breathing in and out. Slowly. Their tongue felt thick, and wouldn’t settle in their mouth. In and out. In. Out.

The bright afternoon sunlight burned into their skin as they left the confines of the palace. Slowly. In. Out. Not enough. It didn’t feel like enough. 

Why didn’t it feel like enough? There was a voice somewhere. Breath in. Breath in. Stay calm. They were still shaking. Why were they shaking? Why were they so mad? They didn’t mean to get mad. 

They rubbed their hands together vigorously, trying to shake off Mipha’s touch. Why did she touch them? The voice was louder now. They had to keep walking. Keep going. 

“--ey!” Something grabbed their wrist. Instincts overcame their panic. Grabbing the wrist, Link twisted it bringing their pursuer to their knees. Their eyes focused on a tall brown zora. Rivan. Snatching their hand back, they looked at the ground. In. Out. More guilt pooled in their stomach. 

“-orry.” They somehow managed, stumbling back. Rivan looked worried. Why was he worried? They breathed in a long breath. He slowly stood, and looked down at them worried like. He was in his guard armor. Did he have patrol today? 

“Did something happen? You don’t look too good.” He went to reach out for them, causing them to flinch. His hand receded immediately. “Okay no touching. Got it… Is there.. Can I help? How can I help?”

Could he help? In. Out. 

_“I...I… Out. I need to get out.”_ Good they could sign. That was good right? 

“Out of the Domain?” He asked. Their fast nod almost made them dizzy. “Alright. go to the Great Zora Bridge I will meet you there, Okay? Well go on a walk, I just need to let Bazz and Gaddison know I'm escorting you.” They went to protest, “I won’t tell them you’re upset. Zora Honor!”

He held up his hand and crossed the other over his chest. They managed a nod, which was returned with a smile. They turned and slowly walked to the bridge, their arms across their chest. Left. Right. In. Out. Nice and easy. Soon. Rivan will be there soon.

Did they want to talk to him about this? Maybe getting his opinion would make them feel better. They were actually a lot closer to the bridge than they had anticipated. Rubbing their hands together nervously. Their breathing was still uneven. Yet they already felt slightly calmer as they walked over the bridge. Looking around at the open air and then down at the water below them. Being high up always seemed to calm them down. There was no count to how many times their mother had to go up onto the well above Gerudo Town to fetch them after a spat or fit. They missed her. She would’ve known what to say and do to have stopped any of this from happening.

“Sorry I took so long! It took some time to convince Bazz we weren’t doing anything illegal!” Rivan’s voice brought them out of their focus, making them jump. He wasn’t wearing his full guard armor anymore, but he still had his spear strapped to his back. 

Link managed a half hearted chuckle, which made him smile. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he was convinced either. So where too?” They shrugged and rubbed their arm. 

_“Somewhere high up.. It helps clear my head.”_

“Well..” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “I can’t get you up to Mount Lanayru but I have a spot that might work. Cmon.” Rivan gestured for them to follow. Together they walked over the landbridge, and started making their way up the mountain. Stopping to make a small climb once they were up about halfway to Ruto Mountain. The climb was almost cathartic for Link, forcing their rigid and shaking muscles to stretch and relax. Their muscle memory of climbing and walking taking over. 

Rivan was kind enough to hold off conversation unless he was pointing out where they were going. He guided them up the mountain until they were both sitting on a cliff that looked over the southwest corner of the Reservoir. 

“So… You wanna tell me what’s up?” Rivan finally asked, leaning back on his hands with his legs dangling over the edge. They chewed on their bottom lip. Sure they were significantly calmer from when they left Mipha’s room, but all of the important details were about things that Rivan wasn’t supposed to know. Maybe they could tell him? No.. No. That would be too much..

“Link? You know you don’t have to tell me if it’s too much. I just want to help.”

_“I do want to tell you! It’s just some of it I can’t… Not yet.”_

“Then… What can you tell me?” They looked over at him. Despite all of the drama, they did think Rivan as a friend. A friend who they trusted on the battlefield…

_“I have been long distance friends with Mipha for years… She has been one of the few people who I could talk with about... a lot of personal issues I’ve had growing up. I found out she shared my letters with Sidon to comfort him when he found out I was coming.”_ They started out onto the water, their breath shaky again. Rivan let out a long whistle. 

“No wonder you’re so upset. I would be pissed.” 

_“I wasn’t that upset when I found out.. Sidon had one of the letters on his desk and I picked it up. I couldn’t bring myself to be mad at him.”_

“Of course not. He’s not the one who dished out your personal information.” Rivan’s agreeance lit their anger again. He was right. 

_“I.. Just wanted to ask her why! Talk to her about it. But I got so angry. She tried to tell me that she took out the personal details but.. I know she didn’t get all of it! And now I don’t know how much he actually knows, and I feel like an idiot for being so upset after I told him it was okay.”_ They rubbed their face into their hands. 

“Hey that’s okay, y’know. You’re allowed to change your mind.” He tried to reassure, but Link only shook their head. 

_“But it feels like I’m making a fuss over nothing! I told him it wasn’t that bad. So why do I still feel so frustrated?”_

“Did she apologize?” He asked, leaning forward. They nodded, rubbing their hands together. 

_“And I still continued to yell at her… Angrily sign at her.”_ They corrected, earning a snort from the Zora. 

“You’re allowed to be angry even if she apologized and even if you weren’t originally. Listen, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t be able to change your mind. Sometimes things take some time to think about before it really hits you. If it’s still bugging you then maybe you should talk to the Prince about it.” He shifted closer, “Can.. I hug you or something? You still look upset.”

The question for consent surprised Link, but they were very thankful for it. They nodded slowly, and an arm went around their shoulders. Hanging there unmoving. His arm wasn't as big as Sidon’s, but it was still comforting nonetheless. 

_“She.. Tried to grab my hands. It was in the way she does when she’s trying to comfort a person but..”_

“You don’t like being touched when you’re angry. I have never met a person who does.” He shrugged, “..Can I ask you a question?”

Link looked up at him, then back down at the water. Bracing for impact. 

“Oh don’t be like that, I’m just curious as to why you don’t think you can change your mind. Sidon is one of the most understanding people in the Domain-” Link snorted, which made him smile, “In most circumstances. You know he wouldn’t be upset at you for wanting the letters back right?”

_“It’s a Gerudo thing.”_

“It’s a Gerudo thing for no take-backsies?” Link made a noise between a chuckle and snort, which made him give them a small squeeze. 

_“Kind of. We are taught that if we want a husband we must pick our verbal battles and wants carefully. As to not scare him off. So sometimes that involves swallowing down things that make us uncomfortable.”_ They admitted. 

“That’s stupid.” 

Link’s head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide. Rivan was frowning, his crest bowing down, like he was furrowing his brow. 

“Why in Hylia would they teach you something like that? That just sounds like trouble waiting to happen.”

_“Well.. We are a culture of all women, we need Hylian men to keep our race alive.”_

“So you ladies are just taught to suck it up and not ask for what you want?”

_“To put it crudely.”_

Rivan pulled Link closer, into an actual hug. Shocking them. 

“I am so glad you are here then.” This was… awkward. Kind of sweet but awkward. They managed to put space between them so he could see their hands. 

_“Why are you so upset about this?”_

He cleared his throat and pulled both of his arms back. Leaning back on his arms and looking away, his cheeks teal. 

“Well… I kind of get what it’s like to not be able to speak your mind… My dad can get kind angry if I have an opposing opinion to him.” Rivan’s voice was low. He looked back at them and made a face. “Sorry I didn’t want to make this about me.”

_“No no, keep going! You just listened to me talk about my issues, and I kind of feel better now. It’s your turn to feel better!”_ Link huffed at him. Giving them a small smile he continued. 

“My dad, Trello if you don't know, used to be lieutenant to Bazz’s dad, the Demon Sergeant. So he kind of a crabby old man set in his way. Most of the council of elders are really.” He sighed. 

Link had gotten to know the council fairly personally. Most of them seem to have some level of distaste for them. Save for Dento, who seemed to regard them with caution but didn’t hate outwardly hate them. When Link had retrieved Sidon’s saddle the two of them even had a good laugh about the upcoming lesson. Link had never spoken personally with Trello but he, like Muzu and Seggin, seemed to have a stick of his ass. 

“It’s just the two of us and he wants me to be just like him. Be a top man for the Zora army, which I am fine with, it’s why I let you convince me to be a part of the Monster Troop. Which he agreed with, in hopes of getting on Sidon’s good side again. But he hates the fact that you’re involved. Actually I am pretty sure he just hates you.” 

Link chuckled, _“That’s a him problem. He can hate me all he wants.”_

“Yeah sure but you don’t have to hear about it every time he's home. He was so happy when he found out I growled at you, thinking I meant to do it on purpose to slight you. When I corrected him it ended up with him yelling about how I shouldn’t want to be friends with you.” Rivan’s posture went in on itself, his elbows on his knees. “So I get what you mean about not being able to speak your mind.”

Link’s hand went out, resting on his shoulder. With their other hand they sighed out. 

_“H-U-G?”_

He nodded, and reached for another hug. It reminded Link of when they would hug their friends back at home. He was a friend. A real friend. When they pulled away they flashed him a smile. 

_“If you ever want to talk let me know okay? We’re friends despite what the coots think.”_

He chuckled and nodded. 

“That makes me feel better, thanks. Do you feel better?” Link nodded back which made him smile, “Good. Do you want to go back?”

_“No.. Honestly I want to stay here for awhile. Is that alright?”_

“What am I going to say? No? Of course, we stay up here as long as you want.”

\---

It had taken a few hours for Link to finally feel up to going back down the mountain. The stress of talking to Mipha being outweighed by their very Gerudo need of food. Rivan has offered to fetch them some fish from the reservoir, but the concept of eating it without properly preparing it wasn’t a very appealing idea. 

When the Great Zora Bridge came into view however, Link’s stomach flipped. They didn’t want to face Mipha after that. They couldn’t. Not yet. Rivan’s face came into their vision.

“C’mon, she’s probably working right now. We can avoid the throne room.” He walked ahead of them. Blocking the end of the bridge from their sight, which helped. They focused on his back, following him closely. 

It was times like this where they missed Gerudo Town. If they came down from the well they could just slip in from behind, and go straight til their room, or grab their gear and traverse the desert for a day or two. Not do a walk of shame from literally the key point of entry of the Domain. No one else could have heard the fight. It’s not like they were yelling. Yet something ate at them like everyone knew, and everyone was judging them. 

Mipha was the beloved heiress of the Zora. She was basically a divine figure to her people, a kind, beautiful soul who would guide them into the next era. The Elder’s basically spouted that constantly and were basically wrapped around her finger. Same with how if they walked together through the Domain she would be flocked by crowds of people. 

Link was already an outsider and now.. 

There was no way anyone could have known. Yet it still somehow felt like they had a target on their back. 

They kept their head down, focusing on the back of Rivan’s feet as he guided them through the masses of people. The Domain was so much bigger than Gerudo Town, and in moments like this it really showed. Though in crowds it was easier to go unnoticed, so maybe Rivan could get them back to the kitchens without issue-

“There you are! I was starting to get worried!”

Fuck.

Sidon easily made his way through the crowd to them, a wide relieved smile on his face. What would he think about them yelling at Mipha? The guilt was back. Digging its claws into their stomach. In. Out. He would be upset with them over it. No. No he wouldn’t. He was very level headed over things like this. Then why were they starting to panic?

Rivan’s fingers snapped in front of Link’s face, making them jump and look up at him. Sidon looked annoyed by the action, and any response was cut off by Rivan speaking directly to them. 

“Hey, make sure to breathe. Remember what we talked about? It’s gonna be alright.” He reassured. Link managed a jerky nod in response, and looked up at Sidon. Their brow was knitted tightly together, and their palms were sweaty. 

_“Can we talk? Alone?”_

Sidon looked between them, looking fairly perplexed. 

“Of course we can. Let’s head up to my room, we can speak there.” He offered his arm, which Link refused. Making him look more than a little concerned. From the corner of their eye they saw Rivan sign something at him. 

“So I’ll see you later okay? If you need anything I’ll be guarding the Zora Bridge.” Rivan smiled, giving them a wave. Link managed a wave back, giving him a small smile. Which seemed to make him feel better about leaving them. 

“Is everything alright?” Sidon’s voice was soft, kind. Making the guilt burrow deeper. 

_“Kind of… Not really. Let’s go to your room, we can talk there.”_

They led the way, reminding them of the day the two of them argued over The Rivan Incident. They hadn’t been afraid to argue with him, even doing it in front of the other guards. Perhaps they were overthinking it. Breath. In. Out. 

His room was so far back, and being back in the halls made their heart jump up into their throat. They were thankful when he took the lead and ushered them in. Closing it behind the two of them. 

The room looked the same, large sleeping pool, large desk and chair, large jewelry cabinet. Everything was so huge compared to them, making them feel smaller. Though there was a new addition, a small sitting area decorated with pillows and cushions. It had to have been new, they don't remember seeing it last time. 

He gestured for them to take a seat, and they did, immediately pulling a pillow into their lap. Already they felt safer.

“So, what would you like to speak with me about?” He asked formally, sitting across from them. The formality stung a bit and they couldn’t figure out why.

_“I.. well… I am kind of more upset about the letters than I thought I was… I tried to talk to Mipha, but the more she spoke to me the angrier I got… Sidon there is so much in those letters I trusted her with. Things about… Things I could only trust with someone who knew my secret.”_ Link’s eyes burned. _"When I saw the letter on your desk, I was okay with that one. It was just a letter about me being nervous. No big deal. But the entire stack? She said she took out the bad parts, but there is no way she could have gotten all of it...”_

“I am so sorry Link. I had feared this would happen, yet I did nothing to stop it.” He was so sincere. Why did he have to be so sincere? It stung more. 

_“I’m… not mad at you. Had we been switched, I would have done the same.. I'm angry at her.. She shared my secrets without asking! She said there was no time, and if that was true I would have prefered for her to not do it at all!”_ Their breath caught in their throat and their lip was trembling. _“Yet she did, and I just don’t know how to feel! On one hand I am happy it comforted you, I really am... but it still hurts.. I’m also frustrated that it took so long for me to get upset about it! I feel so stupid. Like I’m making a mess out of nothing!”_

“I would never discredit your feeling as stupid Link. On the contrary, I am glad you brought this to my attention and are willing to speak with me on the matter.” Sidon gave them a small comforting smile, making their heart thud harder in their chest.

Slowly they scooted closer and let him hug them. It was a tight embrace, cementing them against him. Yet the pressure was comforting. The two of them had never really hugged like this before. As a comforting mechanism versus an act of excitement or passion. 

“She undermined the trust you put in her and it is alright for you to be upset with her.” He reassured, his voice low and they could feel it through his chest. “You’re not making a fuss about nothing. I am not lying when I say I was a little worried by your lack of concern when you found out, but hoped that you truly hadn’t minded. I am sorry about that... Though I am curious if something else happened? You seem very much not yourself.”

They let him hug them for a moment longer before putting space between them. His hands still resting on their upper arms. 

_“She… tried to take my hands.. When I am angry and someone touches me without warning, I…. panic.”_

“A side effect of having such a private secret?” Link looked up at him shocked. They nodded, their face dark. 

_“Secrets like mine have to be kept close. So I don't like unnecessary touching.”_

“You have never shied away from my touch before.”

_“Yours aren’t unnecessary. They’re... very comforting. There are very few people whose touch makes me calm: you, Riju, and my mother. That’s it.”_ Their cheeks burned, but it was better than their eyes. Sidon chuckled.

“I am honored that you think so. I too find your presence calming.“

_“Even when I’m being pesky?”_

“Especially then.” 

Link couldn’t help but giggle, feeling lighter already through this conversation. Rivan was right. They owed him a kick to the knee for it. Or maybe a meal? They’d think on it.

Link leaned forward into the hug again. Wrapping their arms around his waist and pushing their face into his chest. He held them tightly and said nothing. They stayed like that for a while. Link matching their breathing to his. In… Out…

“I have an idea, if you are up to hearing it?” Sidon asked quietly.

“Mm?” They made a verbal noise, not wanting to move. That was a good sign, at least their throat was opening up. 

“Would you like to read through the ones I read? I don’t want you to feel left in the dark of what personal knowledge was shared.”

Link sucked in a slow breath, slowly pulling away. Looking up at him they studied his face. His crest was bowed, and golden eyes looked concerned. Retracting their arms, they signed. 

_“I would like that.”_

Sidon removed himself from the pile of pillows to go to the desk. Leaving Link feeling cold, and lonely. A feeling that shocked them, but they chalked it up to their stressful day. 

They had told him he was a comfort to them. He was! The way he would place his hands on their shoulders, holding them steady, keeping them on their feet. The way he would sit with them when they were injured. Not to mention the very gentle way he touched their face. 

Their cheeks were burning when Sidon knelt next to them, placing the letters in a pile. He handled them like they were his most prized possessions. Which left a warm feeling in their gut.

“It was also called to my attention that you haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Sidon finally said, “So, how about while you get started on this I fetch us some food, and we can stay hidden away in here as long as you would like?”

_“I.. I would really like that, thank you.”_

With that he smiled widely and took his leave. Being alone in his room was odd. Any other day they would have taken the opportunity to snoop. Opening every drawer, and cabinet. Attempting to find any and all of his secrets. Not that the man seemed to have any. He was an open book. 

Slowly they picked up one of the letters, unraveling it. 

_Mipha,_

_In an unseen series of events, I have somehow managed to set the Gerudo Town forge on fire._

Link couldn’t help but let out a snort. They remembered writing this one vividly: the smell of burnt hair, soot, and the sounds of Kela yelling at their mother who was somewhere between amused and agitated. Their eyes skimmed over the details. 

_How was I supposed to know that my entire quiver of bomb arrows were going to explode the moment I got to the bowels of the forge? I have never been told to keep them away from fire or open flames before. Also they were in my quiver. They should have been fine._

Link was still banned from entering the forge when they had left. Sending Aloge or Buliara with any requests they had. The rest of that letter was mostly about the carnage of the explosion, and how they were banned from buying bomb arrows until their mother deemed them “mature” enough to handle them. 

They reached for the next one. Upon opening it their stomach dropped, inside was discussing their trips to the canyon stables. They pulled the pages apart, eyes desperately going over the words. Most of it was talk of them sneaking out, and getting to the stables. Posing as a Hylian woman to not get recognized, then… nothing. The next page was still the same letter, but pages later when they were telling her about finding Epona. They let out a loud audible sigh of relief. 

Maybe someday they would tell Sidon about what they got up too in the stables. They hugged the letter to their chest for a moment, guilt eating at their insides. They should have just done this first, Before freaking out.

Rolling it back up, they took the next one. It was about exploring the giant skeleton in the furthest tip of the desert. This letter was one of their longer ones, being nearly 20 pages long. They had remembered writing this one too, they were still dusty from their trip, and the cut on their wrist was still kind of bleeding. The blood stains on a couple of the pages were dark and aged. Making them chuckle. They were so impatient to tell her all of their stories, they had to write to her no matter the cost. 

Link missed that. Missed the being excited to talk to her, to see her. Missed not feeling guilty about not returning her feelings. Missed just being friends with her.

Maybe that’s why this was hitting so hard...

Link jumped when the door behind them opened. Sidon was carrying a tray, covered in plates of food and a pitcher of wine. And draped on his arm was a Gerudo quilt from their room. 

“Sorry for the wait, I wanted to grab this for you. My room is known to get fairly cold.” He flashed them a smile as he set the tray in front of them. Taking a moment to drape the quilt over their shoulders. “How’s the reading going?”

_“It.. left me thinking about a few things.”_

“Like what?” Sidon asked, uncovering the food. The smell hit Link immediately, making their mouth salivate and stomach rumble loudly. Making the Prince chuckle. 

_“I miss Mipha. The way I knew her before I came here. And I think the letters and her touching me were… the last straw.”_

He said nothing as he handed them their plate. They ate ravenously, only really stopping to breathe or have a sip of wine. They were very thankful for the silence, and the quilt, and how understanding he's been. 

They were thankful for Sidon. 

After they finally finished they looked back up at him. He had set his plate aside long ago, and now was lounging one of the letters in his hand. Watching him like this helped them relax even further. He looked so calm, his eyes scanning the page. When they finally looked past the letter and at Link, they couldn’t help but blush. Which in turn made him go teal in his cheeks. 

“Krisaf truly outdid himself tonight.” Sidon finally said, making Link smile. 

_“He did.. And so did you. Thank you. For all of this.”_ They gesture to their little nest on the floor. Which made him smile. 

“You are very welcome, I am pleased that you are feeling better.” Their face goes dark as they make the decision to scoot closer to him. Moving plates and pillows out the way as they close the gap between them, the quilt still draped over their shoulders. They settle next to him where he’s lounged, they curl into his left side. One arm draped over his midsection.

It must have surprised him because it takes a moment to relax, one arm slowly wrapping around their back, hand resting on their hip. Usually such an intimate touch would send them reeling, or at least blushing. But today after everything they had felt, it was barely evening, they were exhausted. They focused on their breathing, keeping it in time with his. 

They hadn’t realized they had fallen asleep until they woke up, a hot sweat over their body, and submerged in semi-darkness. The only light coming from dotted luminous stones over the upper parts of the walls and the sleeping pool behind them. It took them a moment to work out what was going on. 

They were laying on their opposite side from where they had fallen asleep, facing the open balcony. A large, heavy weight pressed into their back, and a tight arm embraced their stomach and ribs. For a moment they panicked. This was not what they had in mind when they had opted to spoon his side. Not that they really had a plan or anything in mind other than comfort and sleep. But still!

He made a small noise before burrowing into their hair. Pulling them tighter to him. He was a snuggler apparently. Part of them wanted to get out, wanted to breathe. Yet.. they didn’t push away, instead pushed against him, snuggling deeper into him. The heavy pressure on their chest making them feel more at ease, and his body being cooler than theirs felt nice against their back. 

This was nice. Link would be lying if they said they didn’t like this. This was perhaps the most comfort they’d had sleeping since they arrived. Not to say the bed in their room was uncomfortable, when they fell asleep they slept like the dead. But sometimes it took a while to fall asleep, leaving them to stare up at the canopy half the time. 

But this? This was nice. They could get used to this… If Sidon would let them do this more often… This was getting too much. They had been tip toeing around making big jumps in their relationship since well.. They had literally only met a few months ago. Doing anything more than hand holding could probably be seen as obscene. Which had to make spooning with him on a pile of pillows downright criminal. 

That thought made them smile as they closed their eyes again, snuggling their face into the quilt. 

When Link awoke again, they were alone in the nest. Sidon’s comforting weight was gone. A hopeless feeling balled in their stomach as they sat up. Of course he would get up and leave at some point. What did they expect? Him to stay with them until morning-

They spotted him immediately, bobbing in his sleeping pool. His mouth slightly agape and it honestly looked like he was drooling. Link had never been to the public sleeping pools before, so they hadn’t seen a zora sleep like this before. The way his head tail was slightly swishing to keep him from bumping into the edge of the pool. He looked so relaxed. 

They had heard his bones creak the morning after the Lynel fight, when he had slept on the floor. Zora weren’t meant for sleeping on land. Propped up on beds, or on their sides on the floor. They were meant for bobbing in water around like this. Link smiled and shuffled closer to the edge of the pool. Pulling a pillow and the quilt with them. They laid there, on the edge watching him sleep for a while. 

It had to have still been night with how dark the room still was, and they had no intention of getting up or leaving his room without him. If spooning was criminal, then seemingly doing a walk of shame out of his room would be.. Probably murderous. Maybe some of the elders would drop dead from heart failure… Something to pin for later. 

They lay there watching him until sleep takes over again. 

When they finally opened their eyes again there were eyes staring right back at them. Sidon was still bobbing in the pool, golden eyes like liquid amber in the sunlight that flooded in from the balcony. His mouth was under the water leaving only his eyes and tail visible. Had they never met him before they would think he was terrifying. The dark teal blush of his cheeks was muted under the water. 

“‘G’orning.” Link somehow managed, their voice rough like sandpaper. They could see him smile widely under the water. Slowly his whole head breached the water. 

“Good morning.” His smile was almost blinding, making Link blush a bit. “I hope you slept well?”

LInk shimmied their hand and pushed their face into their pillow. His chuckle made them smile. 

“Well perhaps next time I can be sure to have a bed in here for you. That is if you decide to make this more a regular occurence.” 

A regular occurence? Oh that would cause internal combustion for the poor old men. May Hylia have mercy on their souls. 

Link rolled over, freeing their arms. Sidon was now leaning on the edge of the pool, his chin resting on his crossed forearms. 

_“I’m fine with the floor. Especially if I get to look at your lovely face like this every morning.”_

They could hear him intake a sharp breath through his gills under the water. It was something he did often when he was embarrassed or shocked. It made them feel good to get that reaction from him.

_“I can understand wanting a bed though, I can’t imagine you snuggling me on the floor was very comfortable for you.”_

“I- Um- Not particularly. But I don’t mind.” Oh he looked so cute when he was flustered. 

_“If not a bed and not the floor maybe something else? Like a floor placed mattress or cot.. That is if you’re okay with me occasionally sleeping in your room. You’re welcome to sleep in mine.”_ They were very awake now. The prospect of them sleeping together more often made them... warm.

“Perhaps… We could arrange something like that.” His voice was quiet but they knew that tone. He was enjoying the idea as well, and was thinking hard on it. They had never seen him this flustered before, not even up on the reservoir. The two of them sharing a room would imply more than just mental comfort. They had barely even gotten past the hand holding phase. So maybe thinking about sex was too much for now. 

_“That is.. if you’re okay with it?”_ Link sat up and faced him, now they were about eye level with him. 

“I don’t- I don’t see any reason why I wouldn’t be.” 

Link couldn’t help but smile at him. 

_“Good. Though we should wait a few days before throwing you into the pool in my room, I don't exactly use it for sleeping.”_

“Well perhaps we could get you something else to use? Perhaps have a proper bathtub made for your room?”

_“Only if it’s big enough for two.”_ They hadn’t meant to sign that. Oh goddess they had not meant to sign that. 

He made a strangled noise, his arms slipping from the edge of the pool. Link couldn’t help but let out a laugh. The poor man looked absolutely stunned, bobbing in his pool. Face dark teal. 

_“Too much?”_

It was his turn to chuckle, albeit a bit embarrassed sounding. 

“Not- Not really. Should.. We go down for breakfast?” He was changing the subject so it was a bit too much. 

They went to agree, but then remembered the day before. The Mipha thing… Right. 

_“I'm not ready to face her yet…”_

A wet hand patted their knee. 

“Then let's get cleaned up, and sneak down to the kitchens. Maybe you can cook us up something while Krisaf is busy. You did say you’d take the challenge of spoiling everyone else's cooking for me.” 

Link nodded, giving him a small smile. 

_“I did, didn't I?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard. I had full intentions to have Link have more of a response in the last chapter, however I also know what it's like to be fine with a situation until you sit alone with it. And that's what I wanted in this. I honestly hope it came out that way!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! They fuel my want to write.


	13. Trips up the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER BIG OOF chapter. These two literally have the worst timing in existence and I hope you are ready for it. Mild warning for vomit mention. Sorry guys.  
> Still shout out to Avrootae, I literally message them every day for idea details and for help developing my renditions of these characters.

_“The two archers will handle them, the rest of you will pick off any stragglers.”_ Sidon signed, his body bobbing in the water. Link’s arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders tightly. Sidon could feel them nod sharply, against his tail fin. 

Today was their first real mission out of the Domain for monster extermination. The six of them had been practicing basic maneuvers and drills, however Sidon had no doubt that they would improve with real world experience.The Samasa Plain was tucked behind the Rutala Dam, and while hundreds of feet below it. Yet to Sidon, it was still too close to the Domain for comfort. The place was forgotten ruins from a Calamity a millenia prior. Any hope of settlement here by Hylian or Zora were dashed by the yearly return of monsters. The Lizalfos here being perhap more vexing than even the ones that lined the path to the Domain. 

Three of which held camp at the decrepit piers. Bouncing around the fire, seemingly fighting over some fish. Gaddison, Torfeau, and Tottika slipped below the surface of the water. While Rivan readied his bow next to him. The smaller zora had proven his worth with a bow, with better aim than the others. Save for Link. 

Sidon had never seen someone so accustomed with a bow before. The battle with the Lynel had given him a glimpse of their ability. Sidon had asked them to show off during a training session and they did not disappoint. Everyone had gapped when they aimed their bow at Rivan, but gasped when they shot his arrow down a millisecond before it hit the target. The brown zora immediately had the audacity to jump over to them and shake their hand and ask for shooting lessons. Which led to them being surrounded by the other troops asking for the same. 

Sidon leaned forward into the water, Link sitting up onto his back. While their proficiency with a bow was unmatched, they were the poorest swimmer, only really managing to keep their head above the water. So carrying them on his back was the best option. Sidon himself was sturdier than any of the others, and was less fazed by the motion of them aiming and firing arrows. Rivan was the same, however if he was carrying them it left the team with only one archer instead of two. Leaving the Prince to take up the mantle as their ride. 

Not that he minded.

Link straddled his waist, and he could feel them lean forward as they equipped their bow. When leaving for the mission that morning, they had convinced him that they did not need to wear their shin guards. A good thing too, imaging them digging into his sides as they adjusted or even as they squeezed him to move forward a bit, was not fun. The grip they had on him with their thighs was tight as their body stiffened. From the corner of his eye he saw Rivan breach the water further so his upper body was free to draw his own arrow. 

Link’s arrow wizzed over the water, piercing one of the unsuspecting Lizalfos’s eye, causing it to fall over dead. Rivan’s was next, hitting one of the others in its chest. That one let out a screech of pain, but seemed to spot them immediately. Before it could touch the water, Link let loose another arrow, hitting it again in it’s chest.The able bodied one charged through the water, spear in hand. Before it could get within striking distance it was pulled beneath the water. The other three making quick work of it down below. The taste of blood in the water made his senses come alive. He eased forward as Rivan hit the second monster again, this time downing it permanently. 

Sidon felt the others slowly come up behind him as they moved in formation up onto the beach. Link slowly slipped down his back to walk behind him, bow drawn. Unsheathing his sword, he led the group up the hill towards the dam. At the top they all dropped to a crouch, only Sidon and Link with vision. 

_“One just below, then one in the ruins.”_ Sidon signed, his brow knitted. He watched Link lean forward a bit, narrowing their eyes at something. 

_“Explosive barrels in the ruins. I bet I could blow it.”_ They grinned, looking at Sidon with excited eyes. He looked over the area again, the rest were still a bit away. Possibly wouldn’t flock to that point. 

_“Only if you don’t get spotted by the closer one.”_ He signed back, watching the Lizalfos in question settling down to blend in with the ground. Link nodded and slowly crawled forward up the rest of the way. Slowly they pulled an arrow from their quiver. It wasn’t a normal one, this one was red in color and rounded. Bomb arrows were pretty uncommon in the area surrounding the Domain. So to see them have one so readily available was surprising. He would have to make sure to take stock of their arrows for next time. Not knowing was a rookie mistake. 

They drew it back, taking long slow breaths as they slowly brought it up to aim a little higher. Sidon’s crest scrunched in confusion, that was way too high. He wasn’t a phenomenal archer himself, but he had hit the target a handful of times in the past.  
They let it go, it arched elegantly in the air, landing immediately on top of the ruins next to the barrel. The arrow exploded on contact, causing the visible barrel and the apparent one on the other side of the ruin to blow. A chain reaction, several other unseen barrels blew the Lizalfos to high heaven, the closer one immediately going down to investigate. Sidon nodded to them. They sent another arrow flying, catching the receding foe in the back of its neck. 

Sidon kept low in his descent down to the ruins. One by one each of the troop members followed: Gaddison, Tottika, Torfeau, then finally Link and Rivan in the rear. From the ruins Sidon could see several Lizalfos patrolling the area around a circle of brambles. 

Any sort of large battle would cause the beasts to gang up on the closest opponent, so they would need to make sure that the enemies were spread out enough.

 _“Gaddison and I will go around to the shoreline, and pick them off from there. Tottika and Torfeau will take the ones to the right, and also defend the archers.”_ Sidon looked to Rivan and Link. The zora looked nervous while the gerudo looked absolutely enthralled with everything he signed. _“You two still stay back at the ruins and cliffs. Keep back away from danger. Only melee engage in defense.”_

Their ears drooped, but they nodded. They wanted to be part of the fray and he didn’t blame them. They were an amazing fighter, the best in the team if he was honest. But he had the urge to keep them out of danger as much as possible. So using their archery skill as a reason to keep them from danger was the best option to him. 

Once everyone agreed the team split. Him and Gaddison made quick work to slip back into the Rutala River and went around to the shore with the two patrolling monsters. Slowly peaking their heads out, holding their position until they heard the high pitch whistle of Link. The two monsters turned their backs to look at the sound, giving them the opening they needed. 

Sidon launched himself forward through the water, sword in hand. He had closed the space fully by the time the beasts had turned to retaliate. He drove his blade through the first one’s chest, causing it to let out a guttural scream. He wasted no time planting his foot on the creature to rip the sword free. Turning to see Gaddison dodging spear attacks from the other one. 

She caught the spear in her hands, ripping it towards her. The Lizalfos stumbled towards her as she drove the end of her own spear through its gut. It let go and stumbled back, dislodging itself as it skittered back, trailing blood as it went. She went after it, and he looked over the rest of the team. 

Tottika and Torfeau were doing fine, using one another to bounce the three enemies that were on them. Rivan was aiming for the far enemies that were starting to descend onto the other two. And Link-

Was aiming a glowing yellow arrow right at him. Sidon froze, watching his fiance draw the bow and let the arrow free right at him. He felt himself flinch as the tails of electricity barely brushed his fins as it whizzed by into the water behind him. A scream forced him to turn. A Lizalfos, had somehow gotten behind him, was now shaking violently in a circle of electricity. Sidon nodded, steeling himself as he assisted Gaddison finally finish off her opponent by holding it in place by stepping on its tail. 

Once it was dealt with the two of them went around the circle of brambles, boxing the final four between all four of the troop members. The Lizalfos hissed, spitting their acid, and trying to keep the zora away. 

Passed them Sidon watched as Rivan slowly drew closer, his bow fully raised. The gerudo nowhere to be found. That is, until an arrow came down from the heavens. Striking one of the monsters, freezing it in place. That was the signal all four of the others needed to fall upon the final monsters. 

The scene became nothing but blades, blood, and screams until the creatures collapsed. Dead. 

Everyone seemed to be smiling as they fell away from the mess, looking up at Link. Who had somehow managed their way up onto the cliff. Their grin was blinding in the afternoon light as they flashed Sidon a thumbs up. His heart thudded in his chest harder than it had during the battle. He watched them slowly put away their bow, and look out over the scene. They were absolutely beautiful. 

_“Should I jump?”_ They playfully signed down at them. Earning everyone shouting the word ‘NO’ in different tones. Mostly worried and joking. 

They laughed as they turned to walk down the hill, only to freeze. Their eyes trained behind them. They immediately reached for their bow again, taking a step back as a stray Lizafos ran up on them in an instant. But the step was no good, they were too close to the edge.

Link fell. Fast.

Sidon felt himself moving before he registered what was fully happening. Putting himself between them and the ground. Slamming him back with a heavy thud. Their eyes wild and their bow arm fully extended as if they had just fired an arrow. He laid there holding them tightly against him as he breathed heavily through his gills. That had spooked him. That had spooked him bad.

“Holy shit Link that was amazing!” Rivan cut the stunned silence as he jogged up. Sidon holding back a snarl, “I have never seen anyone shoot that many arrows as they fell! That thing was dead before Sidon even caught you!” 

Sidon’s eyes shot up to the cliff, where the monster was slumped right against the edge. Three arrows embedded in its head at odd angles. He gaped at it as Link wiggled in his grip. Finally reaching up to snap their fingers in his face to get his attention again. They were pouting, face red. 

_“Sidon you can let me go now.”_

He slowly retracted his arms, letting them stand above him. There was a small gash on their side, right above the scar from the Lynel arrow. He felt his gut drop as he took their hand to help him up. His hip ached with the movement. It didn’t feel broken but it would ache for a while. No doubt. 

“Okay, injury check.” Sidon felt himself say. Out of everyone Torfeau had the worst injury with a medium sized gash on her forearm. Followed by Link with theirs. Then Gaddison had a thorn, from the brambles, in her foot. Honestly considering everything, they seemed pretty well off. 

Link produced a small vial of red fluid from their breast plate, and walked it over to Torfeau. Offering it for her wound. She looked it over and slowly took it, downing it in a single drink. The wound on her arm knitted itself back together fairly quickly. 

_“It’s the only one I had, sorry.”_ They signed at Gaddison who nodded.

“That is absolutely fine. She needed it more than us.” She agreed, sitting in the grass to remove the thorn from her foot. 

Everyone was in pretty grand mood, and Sidon knew he should be too. This was their first mission, and it had been a success! No major injuries and all enemies had been taken care of. There was no doubt in his mind that when he wrote his report for his father and Mipha they would be pleased. 

_“Sorry I landed on you, are you alright?”_ Link was in front of him now, looking him over. Honestly now he felt a little embarrassed, he was the captain and he should be lifting his troops up. 

“I caught you on purpose you know.” They kicked at the ground, their cheeks pink. 

_“Yeah.. Thanks for that. I have no doubt I probably would have broke something if I landed.”_ They rubbed the back of their neck. 

“I should also be thanking you. You easily took care of that monster behind me in the river.” He couldn’t help but smile at the face they were making. They looked somewhere between proud and bashful. “Though perhaps warn a zora before you aim a shock arrow towards their head. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest.”

The group behind him chuckled, and were nodding in agreeance. The gerudo kicked at the ground again, but this time were grinning widely. 

_“I am not one to make promises I can’t keep.”_

Rivan snorted then, walking over to Link throwing his arm over their shoulders. Sidon felt himself tense as he watched the brown zora squeeze them close. 

“You were awesome! I have no clue how you got up that cliff so fast, then you shot that ice arrow down into the group! I don't know how you didn’t hit any of ours!” Rivan was praising them and they were smiling widely. The other members were gathering around them as well. Honestly they were the highlight of the day. Then again they had more experience in group monster hunting than the rest of them. Perhaps he could speak with them on how everyone should improve for the next time. 

Link looked up at him through their eyelashes, making his heart skip a beat. 

“I agree with them. You did very good today.” Sidon finally managed, making their smile turn beaming. He hadn’t realized they were looking for his approval. Thinking that made him blush, which earned him chuckles from the rest of the group. 

“Now, if everyone is patched up, let's head back to the Domain. We can celebrate there.” Sidon coughed into his hand. All five of the others cheered and started high-fiving each other and started walking back towards the ruins. Link holding up to offer their hand to Sidon. 

They had been very affectionate since the two of them started sharing a room every other day. Not that Sidon minded at all. There was something about waking up to see them snuggled up in a blanket that made him feel very warm. It felt natural.

Not to mention seeing people’s faces when the two of them walked from his room, or hand in hand through the center of the Domain. It filled him with pride to see them so shocked or in awe. Of course there were always a few of the elders who seemed absolutely disgusted, but in those moments Sidon couldn’t bring himself to care. Link always seemed agitated however, causing them to shove themself into his side. Arms wrapped around his waist almost... possessively. Which never failed to send chills down his spine. It felt good to be wanted by them. 

Sidon stepped into the water by the pier. The gerudo walking over the pier until they reached the end. Slowly they sat down and after a moment of concentration slid into the water. Clinging to the pier for dear life as they reached for him. He gingerly pulled them into his arms, then helped them onto his back. Waiting until they were situated before following the group. Who seemed to be purposely giving the two of them space. They leaned down and pressed their face against his tail, arms hugging his neck lightly. 

Neither of them said nothing as he swam them down the Rutala river. This area was less populated making it a perfect breeding ground for monsters, specifically the Lizalfos. They seemed to crawl from the cracks and pop up from every nook and cranny. Sidon hated them with almost every fiber of his being. The infestation of them on the paths leading to the Domain is why even though Hyrule prospered, they still had limited access to the outside world. Hylians were fragile creatures who were easily mauled by the horrid things. 

The swim was peaceful as the two of them made their way around the edge of the Lanayru wetlands. The rest of the group were well ahead of them, keeping in sight but still with a gap of space large enough to keep conversations private. With how they kept glancing back at the pair, Sidon had no doubt they were talking about him and Link. All of them had been very supportive about their shared affections. Though he could do without the jokes from Rivan about it. 

He had been trying to be kinder to the man since he had brought Link to him, and showed genuine care for their well being by telling him they hadn’t eaten yet. It was a difficult task however. His protective urges flared whenever Rivan drew too close and the two of them were together. Especially when they were in his arms. Like they were at the cliff after they fell. 

The Gerudo buried their face between their arm and his head. They had been fairly grumpy that morning, mumbling as they donned their armor and fixed their hair out of the way. It was very adorable to Sidon. So them trying to catch a snooze on their way back wasn’t surprising. That is until they started writing with their finger on his neck. 

_“A-r-e-y-o-u-o-k-a-y?”_

It was an odd question. 

“Yes? Why? Does it seem like I am not?”

 _“Y-o-u-l-o-o-k-e-d-w-o-r-r-i-e-d-b-a-c-”_ He undid their arms around his neck, pushing them to make sure they sat up all the way. He could almost imagine their confused, dejected face. He braced himself and spun under them, keeping them in place as he did so. They let out a loud yelp. Immediately grabbing onto him for leverage. Their wild expression was much cuter from this situation versus the earlier one. 

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, his feet and tail doing the work to steer and propel him through the water. A small smirk on his lips. 

“As you were saying?”

 _“Don’t do that! Goddess that was terrifying.”_ Their hand was on their chest, and their thighs gripped him tighter. He felt himself go warm but willed it away. 

“I am not one to make promises I cannot keep.” Sidon repeated back to them, their face going red from embarrassment. “Now, what were you saying? I looked worried?”

 _“Yeah..”_ They rubbed their hands together, a sign they were nervous. _“You were staring really hard at me back after the cliff. At first I thought you were just being a worrywart but you haven’t really spoken since.”_ They were still red tinged. 

“Of course I am okay. You fell from a cliff, so of course I’m a little worried.” Sidon admitted his arms coming from behind his head to go under the water next to their calves. 

_“Yes I know. I was there.”_ They snickered, _“Im okay. I landed in your arms didn’t I? The safest place in Hyrule.”_ They went red again, it trailing down their neck and up their ears. They had been becoming so bold lately, first the bath comment and now this? How was he supposed to be a gentleman when they kept making comments like that?

“Do you really think so?” His heart was pounding in his chest. He had no doubt they were telling the truth. They weren’t one to lie about things like this. They gave him a small nod, which sucked all air from his lungs. The two of them stared at one another, Sidon’s hands slowly creeping up their legs, slowly hooking behind their knees. Their pants were soaked, clinging to the warm flesh underneath. He could never understand how they held so much warmth. It honestly seemed like they had their own sun inside of their body. 

Their bottom lip slipped between their teeth, a sign they were thinking about something. Their eyes weren’t focused on his, instead focusing on his lower face. Maybe his lips? That thought made his face go teal, and they lightly smirked at it.  
Slowly they leaned down, pressing their chest against his. His breathing stopped as they started to pull themself towards his face. Slowly his hands crept up their thighs. They were so strong, he knew first hand the power behind them, but right now he couldn’t help but feel how soft they were. 

They set with their head against his crest, eyes looking into his for a moment before fluttering close. Slowly they started leaning down, his own shut. Waiting for the heat of their lips- 

“C’MON YOU TWO- OH EW YOU WERE RIGHT THEY’RE KISSING!” Tokkita’s voice cut through the moment, causing Link to shoot back up into a sitting position. Sidon couldn’t resist anymore, he whipped his head around and let out a snarl at the dark male. He immediately took the hint and swam as fast as he could back to the group. 

Link looked down at him surprised, eyes wide. 

_“Didn’t think you wanted me that bad!”_ They finally sign, managing a small laugh. Sidon went a dark teal, his response was a little much. They had had a long day, of course he was a little on edge. That’s what he was going to tell himself. 

Link leaned back down, and Sidon felt his headtail start to wag. Making steering hard like this but it was still worth it. He was excited, all he wanted was a kiss. He would settle for the rest later. 

They pressed their warm lips against his crest, holding it there. Sidon let his eyes close. It wasn’t quite what he wanted, but he would take it if that’s all they felt like doing now that the moment was over. When they pulled away they were smiling shyly. Making his heart skip a beat. 

“Has anyone ever told you that... you’re beautiful?” The words slipped out. Link looked down at him wide eyed. 

_“Never anyone who mattered before.”_

The implications of that made his heart beat so hard it hurt. Soon he heard the crashing of a small waterfall that led to the Zora River. He braced them and spun under them again. This time they let out a squeal. His tail was still mildly wagging as he hopped over the small dip. Making them laugh. 

They hadn’t gone up a waterfall with him yet. The big one was going to be a treat. Coming down it Link had laughed the entire time. And he had no doubt they were going to have fun going up it. He had no doubt. 

They leaned against him again, pressing their face into the side of his head. They didn’t try to write anything, just snuggled close the entire way to the Domain. He was kind of glad for the silence, but was also annoyed that the moment between them was ruined. 

In no time at all they came up to the falls, the troop already scaling it. He poked Link who he felt look up. 

“Take off your spear and hand it to me.” They slowly complied, once it was in his hands he looped it behind them until they were basically sitting on it. It was a safer way to hold them vs the old zora way. “Now once I go up, you should be able to sit on this safely, but you may have to hold your breath. I don’t know if I will be able to keep your head out of the water, alright?”

“Yes…” Their voice was small and unsure, but Sidon knew they would be fine. 

“Alright.. On the count of three.” Slowly she started paddling up to the falls, preparing his body for the climb. “One… two… THREE!” 

In an instant he shot himself up the current. Swimming up it with practiced precision. Link’s hands clung to his shoulders as he felt them lean back. Even in the rush of the water he could hear them let out a loud ‘Woo!’ Which made him smile to himself. At the top he leapt. 

“Hold your breath!” He called to them, making an elegant arch as he dived into the shallower water. Once they broke the water he heard them let out a heavy breath. “Are you alright?”

A shaky thumbs up came into his vision which made him chuckle. 

“We’re almost at the ladder.” He reassured, swimming faster towards the shore. Only stopping once it was for sure shallow enough for Link to walk in. Slowly they slid off his back. Their hair was soaked and clung to their neck and shoulders. They slowly reattached their spear to their back, and double checked their quiver. Once everything was where it was they slowly started their ascent up the bridge above. Sidon debated taking one of the waterfalls up, but they looked sore. He had no doubt that fall had more of an impact than they were admitting. 

So he followed them up. A terrible decision. Their wet pants clung to their backside, giving him a full view of the strength of their thighs and... His eyes shot straight ahead, focusing on the rugs. He was still trying to will away the blush when the two of them reached the top. 

_“So.. you said celebration?”_ Link signed once they caught their breath. _“Where do we go for that?”_

“The inn. Kayden and Kodah are usually quite accommodating for small parties. Especially when I put some space on hold and prepared them to stock the bar.” Sidon grinned at the absolute joy that crossed Link’s face. “But first we must go turn in our report, patch up our wounded, then tonight-”

“WE CELEBRATE!” The entire group shouted from the end of the bridge, making him and Link both jump. The Gerudo grinned and let out a laugh, waving as they started walking towards them. 

“You two looked like you were having a good time.” Rivan laughed, throwing his arm over Link’s shoulders. Making them immediately blush. Sidon was fighting the urge to pull his arm off as he approached. He had promised to Link that he would try to be nicer. Meaning no manhandling. Though he could glower at him and Tottika who seemed to be purposefully hiding behind Torfeau. 

“Okay, the five of you will go check in with the healers. I will join you once I give my report over to Bazz alright?” Sidon confirmed. Link honestly didn’t look too pleased with the idea but nodded. Letting the brown zora lead them away towards the guard healers. Them glancing back every so often. 

They were worried about him, and that put a pep in his step all the way to Bazz’s office. Usually the man was on patrol or assisting in the more droll guard duties so to actually catch him in the middle of paperwork was rare. 

“Ah, Sidon. I don’t usually see you here.” Bazz’s voice was casual as he pushed his current work to the side. Sidon could remember a time where that action would get him excited and he would be lying if his heart didn’t speed up for a split second. 

“Well I don’t usually have a report to file.”

“So your team is already finished? That was quick.” The black zora leaned back, pulling some paper from his desk. 

“Of course! I have been training them myself, and I opted to ease them in with a simple clearing out on the edge of Samasa.” Sidon grinned proudly. Bazz wrote for a moment nodding. 

“We cleared three position on the shore, two by arrows shot by Link and Riven, baiting the third one out who was dealt with under the water by Gaddison, Tottika, and Torfeau.” Sidon recounted, giving Bazz a moment to note it down. 

“Then once on shore there were one that Link dealt with using a bomb arrow and their explosive barrels, then an arrow to the back of the neck of another when it went to investigate.” 

“Rivan told me she was a good shot.” Bazz chuckled, making Sidon beam as he nodded. 

“One of the best I have ever seen.” His head tail was starting to wag a bit again. 

“You’re very fond of her aren’t you?” Bazz’s voice was a little sad. 

“I am.”

Bazz said nothing as he continued writing, after a moment gesturing for Sidon to continue. 

“We broke off into pairs of two, Gaddison and I in the river to flank two on the banks, Torfeau and Tottika took the two closest head on, while the archers stayed back in the ruins as back up. The only issue we had was a stray Lizalfos came up from the river, which was dealt with easily with an electric arrow.”

“Where did she get electric arrows?” Bazz asked, leaning back. 

“They collected a few of them from the Lynel corpse, as well as bringing a few from Gerudo Town. They’re common there.”

“And you let her bring them?” Ah there it was. 

“I did not ask what arrows Link had prepared for the excursion. Which was my mistake and will not happen again.” Sidon felt himself grow a little irritated. Bazz was right to be worried, electric arrows could kill a zora. Easily. 

“Please do. I would hate to hear the report if something else were to happen because of an arrow incident.” He was being formal but Sidon couldn’t help but feel that the comment was directed at Link not being safe. 

“Bazz speak your mind. Political tip toeing it not a strength of yours.” Sidon took a deep breath, keeping himself calm. 

“Alright. I would be devastated to find out _you_ ended up dead because she misshot an electric arrow.” The captain said bluntly, his eyes focussed on the paper. 

“Good thing that will never happen. Now are you ready for the rest?” Sidon’s words were sharp, and he felt personally offended that his friend would even imply such a thing. Bazz nodded, glancing back up at him. 

“The four footmen, myself included, corralled the last four into a spot below the cliffs. Link shot down an ice arrow from there, freezing one and with that we all attacked. The final attack was quick and relatively painless. The only main injury being a small gash on Torfeau’s arm.” Sidon sighed. “There was another hidden on up on the cliff causing Link to fall-”

Bazz’s head shot up, his crest focused. “Is she alright?”

“Yes. I caught them, and the monster was dead before they landed in my arms. Three arrows in its head.” 

“She did that...As she was falling?” The captain looked a little shocked, making pride well up in the prince’s chest. 

“Yes. As I said they are one of the best shots I have ever seen. They received a small gash on their abdomen from the monster but are over all fine.The only other injury report is that Gaddison stepped on a bramble thorn.”

The captain nodded, his hand busy writing as he studied the Prince. After an awkward moment Bazz handed him the report and pen to sign, but instead held Sidon’s hand around the pen. It reminded him of how often the two of them would hide away in the office. Those days were in the past now, Sidon had known he was engaged, and so did Bazz to a degree. It was only ever supposed to be casual. They were friends first after all.

Slowly Sidon took his hand back from Bazz, focusing on signing the paperwork before setting the pen down. 

“We're celebrating tonight at the Inn. Feel free to stop by! It may keep me from murdering Rivan or Tottika after a few drinks.” The prince joked, pushing the scene behind him. Bazz chuckled and leaned back in his chair. 

“We’ll see, I now have another thing to file because of you. But if I hear screaming I’ll make sure to walk the other way.” 

“That’s the spirit Captain!” Sidon let out a hearty laugh. “I have to go get looked over by the healers, I’ll see you later alright?” 

Sidon made his way to the barracks where he could hear cheering and shouting from the small infirmary. Inside Torfeau and Tottika were arm wrestling, the other three cheering them on. The prince couldn’t help but smile and lean against the door. Tottika was struggling and it made Sidon feel pretty good about this being his punishment for interrupting earlier. 

With a loud grunt Torfeau slammed the male’s hand down. The other three erupted into cheers, Sidon clapped along with them, catching everyone’s attention. Everyone blushed and stumbled to their feet, save for Link who was leaning back in their seat laughing. 

“Did the five of you manage to chase off all of the healers with your ruckas?” 

_“Absolutely they ran away screaming.”_ Link retorted making the troop chuckle. _“They left a bit ago, though...I thought you said you were alright?”_

“I am, just wanted a healer's approval. If all of you are fixed up, how about we go have a drink?” Sidon smiled, making everyone else cheer again. Link looked unsure still but finally hopped up, hooking their hand into his. The group started whispering immediately, making him feel very proud as he led them to the Inn. It had nearly doubled in size since he was a child. Once Kayden and Kodah had gotten their hands on it, they had truly turned it into an everything venue. With not only an inn, but also a bar, and a smallish dining area for celebrations. A place for everyone, anytime. 

Kodah was the first to see them, giving a small bow to Sidon. 

“Hello my prince! Go ahead and head in!” He nodded to her, guiding everyone in straight to the bar which already had a few stragglers who looked absolutely stuck by the party who walked in. The group had left most of their armor in the barracks, even Link, who was now only in their damp pants, and one of their signature tops. Which also seemed wet, clinging to their body in ways that made him almost embarrassed. He knew that it was commonplace that all Gerudo were female, so there should be no reason for them to be afraid here. Especially surrounded by zora. Specifically, zora guards.

Kayden waved from the bar, a bad decision because the recruits descended on him and the bar for drink orders in an instant. Link let out a giggle as they followed behind, suddenly realizing they were too short to see past the guards. Their ears drooped when they realized they couldn’t get through. 

“What would you like? I'll order for you.” Sidon asked them, making them perk up immediately. 

_“Anything hard, preferably Noble Pursuit but I know that’s a desert specialty.”_

Sidon nodded and slowly parted the sea of zora. Attempting to order the Noble Pursuit but in the end came back with two ales and a tray of four Zora shots. Making Link laugh as he set it down on one of the tables to the side. 

_“When you said celebrate you meant it didn’t you?”_

“Of course! First mission is finished and we can now let loose!” Sidon laughed offering one of the shots to them. They took it tentatively. It was enormous in their hand, to him it was a single but to them it was easily just a full drink. “You.. don't have to drink that whole thing in one go.”

The gerudo let out a loud laugh, setting down the drink to sign. 

_“I will down this one if you do those three.”_ They joked but he nodded, making them laugh. 

“But not all at once, deal?” He held his hand out, and they slapped their hand into it. Laughing again. Slowly they swallowed down about a third of it, and gestured for him to do his. The bitter liquid burned his tongue and burned on its way down. How in Hyrule they managed to do it without flinching, he had no idea. 

The group was on them the next instant. Gaddison patted his shoulder with a smile while Rivan had his arm on Link again. 

“That thing looks huge compared to you kiddo!” The brown zora joked, earning him an elbow to the gills. 

_“Who are you calling a kid? You’re mentally younger than me.”_

“Maybe but I’m 49 and you’re 19, the power is in the numbers baby.” The group laughed, making the gerudo blush and shove the male off of them. Sidon tried to be annoyed but Link seemed right at home shoving Rivan away and making jabs back. Sidon willed himself to relax, after all this was a celebration! 

The next few hours had blurred into nothing but laughing, drinking, and stealing glancing at Link. Who stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. They laughed, and pushed and drank with the group, but as the night went on and the group dispersed with the rest of the bar crowd they sat alone, sipping on their drinks red faced. Eyes staring into the crowd. 

Sidon had stepped away a few times to laugh and joke with different guards and friends from his youth, always coming back to them. Each time earning a big smile from them while they asked for a recap. It was nice, they never seemed upset that he was stepping away to speak with other people, though it made him a little sad how alone they looked. So he always made sure to keep it brief or ease the conversation towards where they were sitting. 

This time he brought them another drink as an offering for being gone so long. They took it thankfully sipping it before putting it down and asking. 

_“What is the bite mark on Kayden’s neck from?”_

Sidon found himself choking on his own drink. His eyes looking down at the gerudo, who looked back with their head tilted. 

“It’s a.. Well… Him and Kodah both him them..It’s a sign they’re mated..” Sidon said quietly, his face teal. They looked confused, so he cleared his throat. “When two zora marry or elope we bite our mates there as a physical sign as our bond. Both to ourselves and to others.” 

Their eyes lit up and they palmed their forehead. 

_“Mipha said something about a biting ceremony when she explained zora courting and marriage. So does that mean you will bite me when we get married?”_ Their question burned right through him, leaving his face a dark teal. 

“Only if you will allow me too, though that will imply you will have to bite me back.” Sidon said, feeling his pulse quicken. 

_“Oh I plan on it. I have to leave my mark on you right?”_ They were doing it again. Only this time Sidon had alcohol in him making it impossible to not make a very pleased sound. They looked surprised by the sound but smiled at it. _“I’ll take that as a yes.”_

“It was more of a ‘I’m looking forward to it’ though yes will suffice I suppose.” Sidon chuckled, making them blush deeply. He took his seat across from them, feeling very proud to make them the flustered one for once. They took another long drink, before hopping to their feet. A determined look in their eye. 

Slowly they made their way over to him, their steps uneven, they were clearly drunker than either of them had realized. Sidon offered his hand, which they used to close the gap between them. They were standing between his knees, leaning to look up at him. He was absolutely ready to lean down and capture them against him but.. The shouts from the crowd made him second guess. He didn’t want their first kiss here. In front of everyone. Drunk. 

His hand made its way up their arm, their shoulder, neck, then finally to face. His thumb brushed the edge of their mouth. Their eyes fluttered shut, and for once he wished they didn’t. Leaning down he placed a kiss on their forehead, holding it there before whispering. 

“How about we get out of here?” They pulled back immediately, eyes wide, with a crooked smile. They nodded excitedly, tugging on his hand for him to stand. Upon standing the world started to spin, but he let them somehow lead them out of the bar, and into the open air. He had put a few rooms on hold for this reason, but the idea of sleeping there now was the last thing he wanted. 

Right now he wanted them alone in his room, pressed against his chest while they slept. And maybe kissed. Maybe it would be more okay if no one was around. He’d decide when they got there. 

However the stairs got the better of them. 

By the time they had finally got halfway up their rooms Link was bent over the railing ejecting all of the alcohol from their body. From then on it took quite a bit longer to get them into their room. The smell of incense and desert burned into Sidon’s nose as he slowly settled them into bed. He stepped over to the curtain blocking the balcony and ripped it open. Letting the cold air wash over him. 

His feelings and wants were getting out of hand… But they would have to wait. Right now Link needed to sleep off the obvious hangover they were going to have. The two of them would continue their almost kiss on the river later. He swore it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS THEY'LL KISS SOON I PROMISE.


	14. Run

_“Lake Hylia?”_ Link signed, their head half dipped into a pot that they had periodically been dry heaving in. 

“Yes! It’s customary that an engaged couple travel there to exchange fish to finalize the engagement.” Sidon smiled from his spot on the other side of the room.

 _“Right… So does that mean you’re asking me to marry you... as I vomit up our celebration drinks from last night?”_ Link couldn’t up but grin at the way the zora mouth gaped from embarrassment. 

They had vague memories from the night before, all the way up to him asking them to go somewhere else with him. Unfortunately everything seemed to fade away the moment they started getting sick. Nothing seemed to have happened between them though. When Link had finally woken up they were still in their under armor. A fact they both were thankful and annoyed about. 

Sidon had slept in his own room, most likely in hopes of flushing out the hangover. Something else they were both thankful and annoyed about. 

“I um… No… Yes? Not officially, just casually? If that’s alright?” He was stumbling now and Link couldn’t help but give him an impish grin. He was so easy to tease. “I wanted to make sure you were alright with it before making it a grand announcement or show of it?”

 _“Yeah alright.”_

“Really?!” Sidon’s tail was wagging. The sight of it made them chuckle, which immediately put their face back in the pot, dry heaving again. “Oh- Um.. Is there anything I can get you to assist you with-?”

_“Bread.”_

“...Bread?”

 _“Bread.”_

He looked unsure but nodded as he headed towards the door. He was being very sweet considering they had led him on at the bar then got horrendously sick. They wondered if they had vomited on anyone in the waters below. That idea made them snicker then dry heave again. 

On the bright side of all of this, he did just ask them to marry him. 

Oh goddess he asked them to marry him.

Their heart pounded in their chest and made them very aware of the taste of bile in their mouth. This wasn’t how they wanted this to go. They had hoped for a more romantic moment, like a nice dinner or hunting trip. Not them being stupid hungover with their head in a pot. Oh Riju would never let them live this down. 

Considering everything up to this point, their relationship was a mess of sexual tension and small declarations of attraction… Maybe this was the only way it could go. Wouldn’t that be hilarious? In an ironic kind of way. 

It took a few moments for him to come back with a tray of bread and water. He looked concerned, most likely because they were just leaning there again. They were shivering now, their body was sweaty from the heaving, then cold from the cool afternoon air from their open balcony. 

A pale zora came in behind him, one of the maids, she had a sympathetic smile and a new pot in her hands. Link sheepishly sat up, letting her replace the pot in their arms. 

_“Sorry..”_

She smiles reassuringly and shakes her head, “It’s not a problem my lady, is there anything else I can do to help?”

“No Carcia, I think I can handle it from here.” Sidon smiled, which made her blush and bow on her way out. 

_“She likes you.”_ Link signed once the door was closed behind her.

“You will find little one, that almost everyone in the Domain likes me.” He smiles proudly, obviously missing the point. Link couldn’t contain their snort, making his head tilt in confusion.

 _“No wonder you didn’t know you had a fanclub.”_ They heaved yet again, letting out an annoyed groan as they did. 

Sidon made his way closer with the tray, setting it next to them. The bed slumped down as he sat on its other side. Still some distance away from them. Link hoped it was just the smell. 

They made quick work of drinking the water, using a bit of it to clean out their mouth as well. 

“You know Link… I feel as if I should apologize. I hadn’t realized how strong Zora alcohol would affect you-” 

Link waved their hand, shrugging as they finally lifted a chunk of bread to their mouth. The texture made them flinch with how sensitive their tongue and throat were. But they had to eat it. 

“Please, I insist.” Sidon pushed, making them shrug and tuck the pot between their knees.

 _“And I insist that I’m not worried about it. Now I know my limit and now I can tip toe around it.”_ Link gave him a cheeky grin. He looked almost stunned by that before shaking his head, chuckling. 

“Why do I have a feeling this is what you said after the Blood Moon Festival?” 

Link jumped, looking at him sheepishly. They had done a fine job to not tell him what all happened that night, besides them getting utterly trashed. Yet he was right on the rupees. 

_“I don't know what you’re talking about.”_

Their response made him let out a booming laugh. One that shook the bed and made Link blush hard about it. 

“Of course not!” He managed between laughs, “My mistake, it’ll never happen again.”

“Oh har har.” Link verbally responded back. Their voice sounded like they had been swallowing glass. Yet it did not quell his laughter, if anything it spurred it on. Link gnawed on their grainy bread, side eyeing the prince. Who mock wiped his eye. 

“Oh my friend. That was funny.”

Link gripping the rest of the slice with the mouth to free their hands. 

_“Just friend? I thought you just asked me to marry you?”_

Sidon choked, which made Link laugh this time. Their insides churned but the need to heave wasn’t rearing its head again. It took until they had stopped laughing for him to actually respond. 

“You… You do have a point. Is there something else you would like me to call you?” His cheeks were teal, but there was nothing but seriousness in his voice. Making Link go back into a giggle fit. “What’s so funny? You have a very serious point! If we’re getting married I shouldn’t be calling you ‘friend’.” 

Link waved their hand as they started calming down, taking deep breaths. 

_“That’s for you to figure out, you’re the husband after all. What kind of ‘wife’ would I be if I answered all of life’s questions for you?”_

“Well if we’re life partners aren't we supposed to work together on things like this?” Sidon huffed, reminding Link more of a pufferfish then a big scary shark. 

_“So give me one and I will tell you if I like it or not.”_

Sidon sputtered for a moment before going into contemplative thought. Rubbing his chin. It was cute. He was cute. Link couldn’t help but smile at the bit of frustration that was starting to peek through. It made them feel really good to know he cared so much, even if it was something that didn’t matter too much to them. 

“Darling or Love feel too generic to me what do you think?” 

_“Darling is sweet on occasion but I do hear it too much. And Love well… You would have to tell me you love me first.”_ Link leaned in and gave him a knowing smile. It’s effect was quick and immediate with how he started blushing and sputtering again. Link batted their eyelashes up at him, and he averted his eyes. _“Take your time, there’s no rush.”_

“Good thing I don’t intend to rush this… Too much anyway.” Sidon gave them a small smile that made their blood rush to their face. This time it was their turn to avert their gaze, their bottom lip going into their teeth. “Now, I am sure you would like to get out of your clothing from yesterday and get cleaned up.”

Link looked down at themself then over to him. They didn’t want him to leave just yet but they did need to rinse off the hangover sweat.

 _“What are our plans today?”_

”Well maybe lunch with my family and then perhaps we could go for a proper ride? If you are up to it that is. I know I would like to spend time with Tifone after neglecting her yesterday, so I have no doubt you feel the same way about Epona.”

Link was going to marry this man. 

They nodded excitedly and slowly stood, testing the feeling in their legs. It was a little shaky but they had ridden in worst conditions before, so this should be fine. They gave him a thumbs up which made him smile. It was such a sweet smile. The kind that sent butterflies through Link’s stomach and made them feel like they could and would take on the world to see it again. 

“I will meet you for lunch then?” Sidon stood to leave, leaving Link bouncing as they nodded again. Once the door was closed behind him they got to work getting cleaned up. Their new tub was still being carved for them, something the prince had been sure to update them on. With how the two of them had been sleeping in his room recently, Link was unsure which room it would be placed in. 

Their room still wasn’t quite to their liking. No matter what they added or how they moved their furniture around did it ever feel right. It always felt like a stranger’s room. The tub was a game changer. Would Sidon sleep in their room with them more once there was a proper tub? If so maybe it would make the room feel more like theirs. 

Oh maybe sleeping in their room with him would make them feel how sleeping in his room does… 

Part of them wanted to dress up for having lunch with him. They loved how his eyes widened when he would look over them in awe. But they were going to see the girls after. ‘For a proper ride.’ 

Sidon had been improving in handling Tifone with confidence. His dismounts were still shaky but the mare, no matter how wild, was always gentle with him. She had only ever bucked with him once and it was because she had spotted a frog. Scared just about everyone, but Sidon, like everything he did, handled it just fine. With grace even. He didn’t go flying off and managed to sooth her without Link’s help. He could also ride longer in the corral without assistance. So maybe a short...ish ride out of the Domain? 

Link couldn’t help but feel impatient with themself as they dressed in their riding gear. They wanted to go down and see him already. As if he hadn’t just been there taking care of them alone in their rooms. Maybe their infatuation with the Beloved Prince Sidon was becoming a little intense... But they couldn’t help it! 

He was the first person they genuinely felt attracted too and there was no need to hide anything from him. Which was an oddly refreshing feeling. 

They caught a glimpse of themself in the mirror of their wardrobe and half cringed at the reflection. They looked as hungover as they felt. A loud rumbling erupted from their stomach, setting their attention back to getting real food. They would look and feel better once they ate. Part of them wondered if they should pack a snack for the trip.. An impromptu dinner/snack so they wouldn’t have to come back right away if the two of them got hungry.

Once Link managed to get their shoes on they half took off towards the kitchens. There wouldn’t be harm in asking right? Maybe Krisaf could give them any leftovers or even jerky to make their ride outside last longer. 

Link hated to admit how stir crazy they were slowly becoming inside the Domain. Yesterday’s trip had been a taste of freedom that they craved with every fiber of their being. The rush of going over the waterfall in Sidon’s arms, then the swim down river. Even the fight with actual monsters had given them the thrill they had so desperately needed. Life had fallen into an almost methodical pace in their months of being there. It wasn’t a bad thing persay, but they couldn’t help but miss just being able to leave in a moment's notice. Racing through the desert with nothing but a bow on their back. 

Even Epona had been more irritable lately, bucking and nipping at them whenever they stayed in the corral to ride with Sidon. She was always a more wild spirit, just like Tifone, but unlike Tifone she wasn’t afraid to try and buck her rider off if she was frustrated. Hopefully she wouldn’t try that today with the special treat of going out on a long ride. 

Link slipped into the kitchen, dodging around the chefs until they spotted blue manta giving off orders to his underlings.. 

“Hello my Lady, is there something I can assist you with?” He had his back to them, as was still giving orders off. They hopped around to have him face them.. 

_“Sidon and I are going on a long ride out to the wetlands, and I am not sure when we’ll come back so I was wondering if-”_

“I could prepare you a quick but romantic dinner that is also travel efficient?” Krisaf finished, giving them a knowing smirk. One that made them blush.

 _“More or less, I know it’s last minute, so even something small would be appreciated.”_

“I think I can manage something, but I wouldn’t be able to get it out to you until after lunch-” Krisaf hummed.

 _“That's perfect! Sidon doesn’t know so whatever you don’t manage he won’t miss!”_ Link couldn’t resist bouncing before wincing, their hangover was starting to rear its ugly head again.. 

“Alright. I will do my best to whip up something to woo the pants off the two of you. Now, go eat something other than that bread that Sidon so graciously served at your bedside.” He waved his hand at them. “Shoo! Go! Begone!” 

Link couldn’t help but squeal as they dodged away from his hand and out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of chuckling cooks behind them. By the time they had finally arrived at the dining hall, everyone was already seated. Talking amongst themselves and only stopping to nod as they approached. Save for Sidon who was immediately beaming. 

“There you are! Are you feeling any better?” Sidon stood to pull out a chair for them- Right between him and Mipha. 

The Mipha situation had been… awkward to say the least. A lot of the anger had dissipated after the first night. Waking up in Sidon’s room had definitely made the stress of the situation seem far less important. Yet the awkwardness was still there. Sidon, bless his heart, seemed very keen on both forcing the two of them to be near each other but to only talk when they were ready. 

Link shimmed their hand and took the seat, giving the Princess a polite nod, that she returned in kind. They were not in the mood to make this more stressful or tiresome. 

“Well hopefully some real food will help. I would hate for you to feel sick on our ride.” Sidon’s smile sent a blush up Link’s ears. 

“The two of you are going riding? Even after your mission yesterday?” Mipha piped in, leaning forward to look past Link to her brother. 

“Of course! Yesterday went so smoothly that we hardly spent any time at our actual destination. So Link and I thought a small ride out to the wetlands to exercise our horses would be a good way to spend our off day and allow the other troops to sleep off their hangovers!” Sidon smiled widely. 

A deep chuckle drew everyone's attention up to the King, who looked very pleased. 

“Should we expect you both for dinner?” Dorephan asked, giving his son a knowing look. Link looked up at Sidon, who was suddenly blushing like crazy. 

“I.. Wouldn’t wait for us if that’s what you mean Father.” 

Link felt their face go hot. Thank the goddess they had asked Krisaf to make a small dinner for them. What was Sidon planning out there? Last time they were that far out of the Domain Link was sitting on his chest- 

Oh. 

“Dinner is served!” Krisaf’s voice cuts through the tension of the room, and from the look on his face it was clearly done on purpose. Him and several maids bring out the trays of food, placing them accordingly in front of each member of the family. Making sure to deliver Link and Sidon’s himself, flashing them both a smile and a wink as he did. 

The wink made Link blush go down their neck. Did Sidon tell anyone what happened yesterday? He’s not the type to kiss and tell.. Not that they would know, considering the two of them hadn’t even kissed yet. Link had thought that was public knowledge except.. The other members of the brigade. Link made a silent promise into their scallops to skin Tottika alive once they got back from their trip. 

“Sidon are you sure you’re ready for such a long ride?” Mipha asked after a long moment of quiet. 

“Of course! I have been perfecting my riding skills for months, and I can even manage Tifone if she gets even a little bit skittish. I feel very confident I will be just fine, and if not, I'm sure Link here will take care of me.” Pride seeped into Sidon’s voice, leaving little doubt that he believed in them if something were to go wrong. It left them a blushing mess, hiding behind their bangs as they ate. 

“If you say so, I just want to make sure the both of you are safe out there. The wetlands can be fairly dangerous this time of year.” Mipha hummed, taking a bite of food. 

“Come now Mipha, we have done well to keep the wetlands and surrounding areas clear of monsters. There also hasn’t been any sign of a Blood Moon rising any time soon. So there’s no reason for it not to be fine!” Sidon reassured, flashing his sister an award winning smile. 

“I can't help but agree with your sister..” Dorephan swirled his cup, “I do expect you both back in one piece and safe before morning light alright?”

“O-Of course father! I would never think to stay out of the Domain that late unless it was a full day’s trip!” Sidon stuttered, his face a dark shade of teal. 

“I'm glad to hear it.” The King’s laugh shook the air. “I don't think I wish to know what kind of trouble the two of you would get into if you weren’t back by then.” 

Link ate faster, trying hard to not look anyone in the eye. The faster they ate, the faster they could go out to the stables. After a second they stole glance up at the king and immediately regretted it. There was an all knowing smile on his face as he watched them and Sidon eat. They were too hungover to deal with this. 

They half jumped when they felt Sidon’s hand under the table. It brushed up their knee and thigh until it found their hand. Sending a shiver up their back. His giant fingers wrapped around theirs and gave them a small squeeze. Link glanced at him through their bangs, only to see how focused he was on his food. The blush on his face was the only indicator that he was doing anything even mildly scandalous. They squeezed his hand back, making him blush harder.

Oh the power he had just given them. 

They couldn’t help but smirk at him as they continued to eat. The food was helping relieve their headache, making it so easy for them to keep attention on their blushing fiance. Who was doing his best not to look over at them. 

This could turn into a kind of revenge for earlier, who asks another person to marry them while that person has their head in a bucket? The big dummy. 

An came to mind as to how to get back at him a bit, but if they got caught it would only make King Dorephan’s words much more embarrassing. They adjusted their hand to be over the top of his, and guided his hand to rest on their upper thigh. Link could hear him suck in a breath through his gills and feel the muscles in his hand go tense. 

They pressed his hand against them to signal for him to hold it there, as they let go and reached for their water. Like a good boy he kept his hand there unmoving. Something Link couldn’t help but make a mental note of for later. He was a commander but he could take orders too, always a good trait. 

Link gently stroked the back of his hand for the rest of lunch. Running their thumb over his knuckles, and occasionally running their fingers between his. Hearing his breath catch as they did. 

They had barely swallowed their last bite when Sidon had stood, pulling their hand and them to their feet as he did. 

“Thank you for allowing us to have lunch with you father, but it's already fairly late and we must go if we would like to make the most of the rest of the day!” Sidon did a small bow before tugging them away with him. They did a small stumble which had them laughing as he pulled them out of the throne room. Something that probably looked ridiculous and absolutely implied to the rest of his family of what they were doing.

He dragged them all the way through the rest of the Domain, face forward and from what Link could see he was still a deep shade of teal. Only letting go when they both got into the stables.

“What in Hylia’s name was that?” Sidon finally asked as he closed the doors behind them, looking back at them. His eyes were dilated, much like they were up on the reservoir. 

_“You ran your hand up my leg, so I thought you wanted to feel me up.”_ Link signed back innocently. 

“I wanted to hold your hand! What if father or Mipha had seen? You and I both know what was being implied in there, that only would have added to them having the wrong idea.” Sidon sighed. 

_“So you didn’t like it?”_

“What?”

 _“You didn’t like the feeling of running your hand up my thigh?”_ Link asked again, a smirk growing on their face. 

“I- I mean- It wasn’t.. Um-” Sidon was stuttering, and trying his best not to look them in the eye. Link started approaching him, and made him blush harder and step back until he pinned himself against the wall. 

_“Because I definitely didn’t mind it. How is it any different than how you held me yesterday?”_ Link grinned wider as they leaned towards him. His entire face was teal, even up his crest was taking some of the bluish tint. Making them feel even more smug. 

“It’s not but-” 

The stable doors shot open, making Link leap back.. Krisaf stood in the doorway, his face much like it was in the dining hall, but in his hands was a sack. 

“My apologies for interrupting my prince, my lady, but I have put together the dinner you both requested,” The manta bowed his head, clearly eating up the tension. 

Link’s eyes shot to Sidon, and the Prince looked back equally shocked. Both of them had asked for a romantic dinner? Oh and now it looks like they had him pinned against the wall. 

“Ah! Krisaf, your timing is as impeccable as ever!” Sidon recovered, flashing the chef a wide smile. 

“Well of course when I get a request such as yours I don’t make a habit of making you wait.” The manta chuckled, holding out the sack. Sidon stepped around Link to get to the chef. Clearly pleased for the sudden distraction from their conversation. Okay maybe they were being a little hard on him, but they couldn’t help it. They were telling the truth. They didn’t mind it and it wasn’t much different then the day before.. And it was cute to see him squirm so much about it.

Link let the two men talk while they went and gathered the tacking for Epona and took it outside. The mare watched them as they stepped out of the stables. Her ears swiveled towards them. 

**“Hey Sexy, wanna go on a run?”** Link called to her in Gerudo. The effect was immediate, she did a small bounce and kicked her back legs as she trotted towards them. Clearly excited to actually get out of the corral. 

Tifone looked up from where she was grazing, clearly interested but unsure if she should approach. It wasn’t until Sidon stepped out with her tacking did she start to approach, an obvious bounce in her step.

“Good afternoon to you too my dear.” Sidon cooed to her as she walked to him, lipping at his crest affectionately. “I hope you are ready for a long ride, I know I am.” 

Link stole a glance at him and smiled. The way he handled the mare never failed to make their heart skip a beat. 

Epona tugged hard at their hair, demanding their attention again with a huff. 

**“Yes yes, you spiteful thing. I’m hurrying.”** They chuckled, getting her in her bridal and placing her saddle. They got into the rhythm of it, adjusting straps and taking the time to check her hooves. Smiling and gently cooing to her and her impatience. They were finished first and watched Sidon do last minute adjustments and checks. 

“I am ready when you are.” He smiled, as he attached their dinner to Tifone’s saddle. Link nodded, a small blush on their cheeks as they guided Epona towards the gate. Once outside they mounted and held her there(much to her displeasure), waiting for the other two.

“Just so you know, once Epona starts running you are going to have a hard time catching up.” Link verbally warned as he passed on Tifone’s back. 

“Well I look forward to trying!” The words were barely out of his mouth when Epona took off, not caring if Link was holding on or not. They leaned forwards and trusted her to know her way through the Domain and over the bridges. 

Behind them, Link could hear Sidon shouting apologies as Tifone ran past. They couldn’t resist laughing as they passed through the mountain, clinging to the mare. They did attempt to get her to slow down but she paid no mind, rushing forward almost at a gallop. Link leaned back in their seat at one point, letting the warm afternoon air hit their face. 

Looking back they could still just see Sidon, leaning forward in his saddle. His crest looked rather focused as he did, probably trying to make sure he didn’t fall off. Which would be tragic… in a funny sort of way. 

Link sat up and patted both sides of Epona’s neck, letting her know they would be adjusting. With practiced skill they turned in the saddle so they were fully facing him. The way his eyes widened and jaw fell open made their chest swell with pride. 

_“Remember to stand while she runs, it helps take pressure off your ass!”_ They signed.

They shook with laughter as he gaped at them. They thought they could see a smile start to tug at his lips when they felt Epona shift under them.The glanced back and felt their blood run cold. A log had fallen into the path that Epona was gunning for. They didn’t have time to turn around, or readjust or really anything. 

“GET READY TO JUMP.” They shouted back at him, gripping her saddle for dear life as they felt the mare prepare and then leap. 

That moment of freefalling was one Link always lived for when riding or climbing, and sometimes even fighting. The day before, they had fallen off that cliff and that rush had felt incredible. The landings on the other hand? Usually left them bruised. 

When Epona hit the ground again Link let out a loud grunt. Their ass smacking hard against the saddle, and it took all the strength in the arms not to make them fly off. They barely got a chance to breathe before they saw Sidon make the jump as well. 

With his feet securely in the stirrups and how he was perched he looked almost elegant, save for the absolute panic on his face. Link reached back and pulled the reins, pleased that Epona actually slowed and then stopped. Sidon did the same, stopping next to them. He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide. 

“I can’t believe you did that backwards! That was incredible!” His smile at them was infectious. 

_“Thanks! I’ve practiced it before- but look at you! Your first big jump! How did it feel?”_

“Absolutely terrifying!” He laughed, “But I can see why you’d enjoy it, but I would like my girl to keep her feet on the ground!” 

Link snorted and turned in the saddle, cringing at the pain in their backside. 

**“You little shit I'm going to get back for that.”** They cooed to Epona who tossed her mane almost proudly. They looked back to Sidon, _“Sorry I didn’t get a chance to warn you properly-”_

“Please don’t apologize, you were trying to fix my riding form, which did help prepare me for that jump.” He chuckled, gently egging Tifone to start walking. Which Epona matched without any help. 

_“I'm glad, I wasn’t expecting there to be any fallen trees in the path or else I would have made her slow down.”_ Link looked around realizing how far they had already ridden, they were still in the Tabahi Woods but almost to the Inogo Bridge. 

“Neither was I or I would have shouted a warning.. I don’t usually walk the paths if you can tell.” Sidon joked, sitting back in the saddle, “But! On the plus side we have made very good time, so we can spend the afternoon doing just about whatever you’d like.”

_“But you’re the one who planned to come out here, you even asked Krisaf to make us a nice dinner. I don’t want to ruin your plans for us.”_

“My dear this is a.. Date. I made sure there was time to do just about anything.” Sidon stated proudly. 

_“Is that prince code for you didn’t plan anything and just wanted to spend time with me?”_ Link snickered, getting their answer from the teal in his cheek. 

“Well.. Perhaps. I didn’t expect us to get out here so fast…”

Link let out a laugh as they spurred Epona to trot over the bridge. Leaving him behind as they pushed her towards the wetlands. 

The ponds looked swollen from the recent rains. Making a lot of the trails and wooden bridges between the “islands” disappear under water. Link pulled Epona to a stop and slid off her back and kicked off their shoes. 

“Are we getting in the water?” Sidon chuckled, bringing Tifone up next to them. The mare let out a small huff as she was brought to a stop. Making sure to nip at Link’s hair for good measure. 

Epona had walked away from them, nosing at the water for a drink. She looked content until her hoof slid in the mud towards the pond, which made her jump away in a small panic. Link snorted, _“Maybe. I have never been on the little islands before and Epona doesn’t like getting her hooves wet.”_

“If that's the case!” Sidon dismounted, sticking the landing this time. “Let’s go take a look!” 

Link nodded and started heading towards the shallower parts of the water. 

_“If I fall in you’re going to rescue me right?”_

“My friend, what kind of question is that? Of course!”

 _“Didn’t we talk about the ‘friend’ thing?”_ Link was grinning at him, _“Or have you still not come up with a nickname for me?”_

Sidon was blushing again, “Well… I’ve thought of a few…” 

_“And? Are they disgustingly cute? Or maybe horrendously romantic?”_

“..Perhaps.” He reached down and took their hand, interlocking their fingers. “Am I allowed to call you ‘Beautiful’ as a nickname?”

Link looked down at their hand and smiled to themself. They cleared their throat, “Occasionally.. I don’t know if I’d like you using it constantly though. It is kind of unoriginal.” 

Link stepped into the water and jumped at the temperature. All of the water in the Domain was fairly temperate, fairly cool, but never this cold. This felt like ice. Sidon seemed to be smothering a laugh with how he was fidgeting. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you remind them of a cat before?”

Link’s face went dark red as they shook their head. 

“Well you definitely remind me of one. You are very allusive, you take time warming up to people but when you do you are very sweet, not to mention your aversion to water! You’re like a- KITTEN!” Sidon spun to face them, the goofiest grin on his face. “May I call you Kitten?”

Link blinked up at him, stunned. “K..Kitten?”

“Yes! Is that an acceptable and cute nickname to call you?” He looked so excited, with the glimmer in his eye and his tail was actually wagging. It was adorable. 

Link slowly nodded their head, a smile creeping across their face.

“Perfect! That was so much easier then I thought it would be!” Sidon’s tail wagged harder as he turned to keep walking. Link squeezed his hand, just happy to see him so pleased with himself. He was honestly adorable like this. They leaned into his arm, feeling the rush of air from his gills as he let out a puff of air. 

“I am really making you embarrassed today aren’t I?” Link hummed, using their other hand to cover the back of his. His hands were so big compared to theirs, he could easily close one hand around both of theirs.

“You most definitely are.” Sidon chuckled, tugging at his regalia around his neck nervously. “I must say I am still shocked that you pulled that stunt in front of my family-” 

“Says the man who ran his hand up all the way up my leg in the first place!” 

He choked a bit and cleared his throat. “I suppose I did, didn't I? My apologies-” 

“Oh don’t do that,” Link scoffed, rolling their eyes. “I told you I liked it didn’t I? Which I do. It just surprised me that the Beloved Prince Sidon would ever touch another person like that so openly.”

“I very much like to openly touch my partners..” Sidon blushed harder, holding his head up high and looking straight ahead. Oh he was just adding fuel to their fire.

“Oh yeah? Like who?” Link teased. They would be lying if they said they weren’t curious about his past experiences with relationships. They doubted he was a virgin, Zora took so much time developing, that there were probably decades he spent in his “Teen” years. And as someone just coming out of those, they knew and understood how promiscuous those could be. 

“Are you inquiring about my past partners with those open-ended questions?” Sidon looked at them, head tilted. Link nodded and SIdon let out a small sigh. “Well.. It's a kind of a long list.” 

“... How long?” 

“Well.. If we mean relationships.. I've only really ever had one real one before you, him and I had a very open relationship to allow us to have quite a few sexual partners.” Sidon admitted. Link looked up at him surprised before grinning. 

“And here you’re blushing like you’ve never touched a thigh before!” 

“Well this is different! You are very different then they ever were.” Sidon turned to face them.

“Even then your last relationship?”

“My relationship with Bazz was very different then this one with you-” 

“Captain Bazz?!” Link couldn’t believe what they were hearing, and they couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh! That explains so much!”

Sidon looked stunned, “What do you- Nevermind. What about you?”

Link froze mid laugh. “What about me?” 

“How many partners have you had?” Sidon asked a little sternly, more than likely very embarrassed about Link laughing at him like that. He had a right to know about all of their escapades, but it still felt a little 

“I've.. Never been in a relationship before.” Link kicked at the ground, feeling a little humiliated by it. Not that Sidon was much better with only one but still!

“And.. What about outside relationships?” 

Link sucked a breath through their teeth, and they started walking again. “Now that… is a different story.”

Sidon didn’t say anything as he looked at them, and Link felt themself start getting twitchy. 

“You know there’s nothing wrong with having multiple partners right? Especially if the communication is open and-”

“It's not that. It's…” Link struggled to string together words and get their mouth to work effectively. They pulled their hands back, holding their hands up to go back to signing. 

_“I’ve never had… actual sex… “_ They couldn’t look at him and they picked up the pace a bit. One Sidon kept up with.

“Ever?”

Link shook their head. _“I’ve…. experimented a bit, but outside of giving a few people oral I’ve never let myself.. If the Hylian king found out I’m like this-”_ They gesture to their body. _“I could be in some serious trouble so I’ve never even allowed myself to really be naked around people outside my mother and sister..”_

“Wait is.. That what you would get up too at the stables?” Sidon’s question made them jump and look up at him. Now they felt more than just humiliated but they couldn’t lie to him. They knew they would have to tell him eventually. So they nodded. 

Sidon reached and took their hand pulling them to a stop. The two of them were standing in overgrown ruins of what looked like was once a village. 

“I was always curious as to why you would pretend to be a Hylian woman just to spend time in a stables, especially considering your mare.” Sidon hummed, giving Link an understanding smile. “Let me correct what I said earlier then, there is nothing wrong with exploring yourself like that. I’m sure despite its shortcomings, you discovered some of your preferences which is more helpful when first starting out with it. Trust me when I say that.” 

Link looked down.

_“What… Are some of yours?”_

Sidon’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat again.”You mean my preferences?”

Link nodded, staring at him intently.

“Well,” He started, “For one simple one, I like being where there’s a chance we could get caught.” 

Link couldn’t resist snickering, _“That explains your panic earlier! Here I thought I did something wrong and yet it was because I figured out your kink, and was giving you a hard on?”_

Sidon’s entire face and neck were teal and he only looked a little amused. It was the only answer they needed. 

_“Im… Not sorry. Because that is kind of hilarious.”_

“Okay your turn then.” Sidon half heartedly huffed, “What’s one of your ‘preferences’?” 

_“Well… I like that a lot too.”_ Link chuckled, rubbing their neck, _“Does.. Blood count?”_

Sidon went completely still and looked down at them with his jaw slacked. “B-Blood?”

Link nodded and laughed at themself, _“Yeah blood… Like I dont drink it or anything but if I’m bleeding it.. I like it more. I like seeing blood on me and my partners. Kinda dumb huh?”_

“What? No! Blood play isn’t… Uncommon for shark Zora, it is just… Sometimes a little dangerous since blood can send us into a frenzy and while we don’t eat our partners there is a chance that-” Sidon cleared his throat, “That we might not notice our partners bleeding out while we…”

 _“Bone them to death?”_ Link let out a laugh.

“I’m not sure if that's the way I would word that.” Sidon scoffed, shaking his head. “Has anyone ever told you, you have a way with words?”

 _“Maybe once.. Or twice.”_ Both were chuckling at their own little inside joke. This felt… nice. A little awkward, but nice. Sidon was always an open book, so willing to talk about the difficult topics. It was refreshing honestly. And to think he was an exobitionist! That could be fun to play with.

Link walked a bit further, stretching their arms as they did. 

“So.. You asked Krisaf to make us dinner?” Sidon asked from behind them, making them jump. The change of topic was definitely needed. So they turned a bit to let him see their hands. 

_“Yeah… I didn’t want to have a short ride and I didn’t know what you had planned..”_ Link admitted, _“But I shouldn’t be surprised you beat me to the punch.”_

Sidon gave them one of those wide, sincere smiles. The ones that almost made their knees weak and heart ache. 

“Just a bit… Last night left me thinking about our future,” Sidon tugged at his regalia, “If you couldn’t tell from me putting my foot in my mouth this morning. I wanted to make it up to you, properly. Make a date out of it, and then perhaps ask you properly.” 

Link sucked in a breath, _"Y'know usually you wouldn't tell a normal date your plan to propose halfway through."_

Sidon chuckled to himself, "Then it is a good thing you aren't a normal date-"

Link playfully swatted at his hand then jumped away. Leaving Sidon looking confused but intrigued. 

“What? It’s the truth. You are not a normal-” 

They did it again, trying to contain their grin. Sidon tilted his head and tried to repeat himself, only for Link to swat again. The prince tried to snatch their wrist, only for them to dodge and swat his hand anyway. Which immediately turned into a game of keep away, of Sidon chasing and grabbing for the Gerudo. Who alluded his grasp, all while laughing and making progress around the waterlogged islands. Them dodging around the ruins. 

That was pretty heavy talk in their mind, dumping that all out for one another to see. Link honestly felt like they knew Sidon better now, but also felt like their date would be heading down towards heavier talks if they kept going. Something they weren’t sure they wanted _just yet._ Maybe after dinner or on their way back. Not right as they arrived at their destination. 

The gerudo dodged behind some rubble, hiding from his line of sight. 

“So are we playing hide and seek now? If so I am going to insist that I am better at this game then one might assume.” Sidon called, the smile obvious in his voice. Link only responded by a cat call whistle before diving to a new hiding place behind a decrepit cart. They could hear him hurry around to their old spot, sniffing the air. 

They had forgotten about his sense of smell. He had mentioned a few times that they had a stronger scent, one of sweat, fruit, and spice. One that couldn't be missed in a crowd apparently. There wasn’t anything to indicate he was coming any closer, so they started to slowly move around the cart. Glad they had taken their shoes off. 

“Kitten! Where aaaare youuuu?” Sidon called again, the use of their new nickname making them blush and swallow hard. Oh he was playing dirty now. They scanned the ground finding a pebble, they took in their palm and looked around. The water would be too obvious, as would hitting it on one of nearby trees. They could hear him approaching now, making their heart beat into their throat as they skidded the pebble over the ground around the other way of the cart. 

“I heard that.” Sidon chuckled still moving to approach the cart, “But don't find me so easily fooled Kitten, I am a commander after… ALL.” He ducked his head around the cart, right as Link dodged around the other corner. Taking off running back towards the broken down shack. Sidon’s laughter could be heard behind them as they darted behind the structure, pulling themself up as quickly as they could up onto the worn roof. Laying down as flat as they could.

This could very easily end very badly, but it could also end hilariously. A risk Link was always willing to take. Sidon’s heavy footsteps rounded the corner. They could just see him over the edge, he had a big smile and his tail was wagging excitedly. He circled the building once before his face fell, looking confused. He sniffed their air again, “Now where did you go?”

Link had to cover their mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Watching him walk out towards the edge of the island, then wander back even more confused. Only when he circled the building for the second time did they actually laugh loud enough for him to hear. Sidon’s eyes snapped up to them, his tail immediately back to wagging excitedly. 

“There you are! You had me worried!” He laughed with them. “Now how did you get up there so fast?”

Link sat up grinning, ignoring the way the roof creaked under them. _“Magic. I am fantastic at hiding.”_

“So you’ve shown me! Did you want to go another round to test that theory?” Sidon’s tail wagged harder. 

_“Anything for you puppy.”_ Link smiled, moving to stand. They loved the way his face went teal at his new nickname and how it only seemed to fuel his tail. 

“Puppy huh?”

 _“Well yeah, if I’m Kitten, what are you--”_ Link went to walk over to the edge to jump down but the beam under their foot gave out causing them to trip and fall forward. Right off the edge. Sending them tumbling towards the ground and their immediately panicked fiance. 

Sidon leapt forward and immediately caught them in his arms with a loud grunt. Squeezing them tightly to his chest. Reminding them of how he did the day before when they fell off the cliff. His grasp unrelenting. 

“Must you… Always do that?” Sidon looked down at them, his face empty of all excitement. 

Link shrank down, as if they were trying to hide deep in his big arms. “Oops.”

“Oops? Link that is the second time you have fallen from a high place in less than a full day! While I am all for believing in coincidences this is getting a little much.” 

_“You’re right. Let me do it again. Three for three!”_ Link tried to laugh, earning a scowl in return.

“Goddess no. If anything you are going to be lucky if I put you down ever again after that.” Sidon shook his head. Only to then look panicked as Link started to struggle, arching and curling their body with a determined look. They were not to be contained!

Link struggled for a solid minute, trying to shove out of his arms. Yet he was unrelenting, leaving them panting and pouting. 

“Are you quite finished-” Sidon didn’t get to finish that sentence before Link was struggling again. This time folding themself in and trying to fall between his arms. It almost worked for a split second before he caught them. Clearly he was trying to keep his serious face. “This seems a little ridiculous you’re just going to wear yourself out-” 

Squirming harder, they managed to hook one of their legs up around his neck, turning their body and finally twisting their body down between his arms and landing on their back with a heavy, “OOF.”

Sidon looked down at them with wide eyes, stunned for a long second before doubling over from laughter. His empty arms holding his stomach while his laughter shook their air around them. Link felt a blush creep up their neck and face but they fell back against the dirt to laugh with him. 

“Must you always do things the hard way?” Sidon managed between spurts of laughter. Looking down at Link with what looked like wetness in his eyes. They made him laugh so hard he was- THEY MADE HIM LAUGH SO HARD HE WAS CRYING. That sent them into another fit of hysterics. 

Sidon managed to help pull them to their feet a moment later, both of them laughing as he brushed the dirt from their clothes. His hand lingering on their lower back as they both contained their composure. 

“Are you alright? That was quite the tumble.” 

Link let out another laugh, _“I’ve fallen from higher, though I have to say, being dropped like that broke your three for three streak.”_

Sidon gaped then let out another whoop of laughter. “In my defense you were not squirming and fighting back the last two times. So I am not sure if dropping you counted!”

 _“As the person dropped I would like to counter that it does.”_ Link signed as they started to stretch to make sure they didn’t break anything. The fall hadn’t hurt too much since they landed on their back, leaving them more stunn than anything serious. Sidon looked them over and shook his head. 

“Then I will be sure to catch you next time you squirm in my grasp to try and get away. Maybe we should attach a tether from my regalia to you? It would be safer that way.”

 _“Are you implying I need a child leash?”_ Link scoffed. 

“No my dear, I am not implying anything. I am saying that perhaps a child leash could do us some good- What where are you going?” Sidon looked worried for a second. 

_“To hide, start counting big guy.”_ Link walked backwards giving him a smirk. _“You offered round two and I want to see if you can sniff me out puppy. So give me a solid minute to hide.”_

“I take it you did not like my joke then? Since you’re going off to hide.” Sidon snorted watching them walk off. 

_“Oh no it’s hilarious, but you don’t need to know that!”_ Link stuck their tongue out at him and gestured for him to turn around to count. They scrambled away as he did, smiling at the way he was sniggering again. 

Is this what a real date was supposed to feel like? Link didn’t have a clue, but this felt nice. Playing around like they were children without a care in the world.

Link dodged around the trees in a whimsical manner, making sure to touch as many of them as they could around the island as Sidon loudly counted. They didn’t want their scent to give away their location again. Leaving them halfway panicked in the last fifteen seconds when they realized they didn’t find a hiding spot. 

In the bottom of one of the trees was a smaller sized crack, one that in theory, could fit a medium to small Hylian, and in that theory could fit a very tiny Gerudo. So they dove into it, squeezing their body to fit. They were basically folded in half inside, with their knees to their chest. The ground under them was wet from the fact that this was a wetland. It wasn't ideal, but hopefully they did enough prep work that it wouldn’t be an easy spot to find. 

“Ready or not! Here I come!” Sidon half sang out to them. As quietly as they could manage they started evening out their breath, trying to keep themself calm to not give away their position. This wasn’t just a game of hide and seek, this was predator and prey. They had to think of it like that so they could take it seriously, and to keep from laughing when Sidon finally passed. 

Sniffing their air with a smirk on his face. Link covered their mouth slowly with a muddy hand as they watched him scan the trees above them, studying the branches. Of course he would think to look up there first. He knew they had no issue getting up high in a moment's notice, and they loved to climb. They mentally fist pumped at the complete accidental set up for this hiding place. 

They watched their fiance go in and out of their view point, sniffing the air and circling a couple of trees they had been sure to touch. Their hand firmly on their mouth to keep from laughing. 

It took awhile for him to actually find them. Nearly thirty minutes of him pacing around them, looking more and more worried as he did. At a certain point he started studying the ground, looking and finding misshapen footprints. Which unfortunately led him straight to them.

“Oh my goddess, how did you even get in there?” Sidon squatted down to get a look at them, seemingly impressed that they managed as they did. 

Link tried to shrug, scrapping their bare shoulders against the inner bark. 

“We’ll let’s get you out of there-” Sidon tried to reach in and help, but Link slapped his hands away as they shifted and unfolded their body. Stiffness had set in, leaving their limbs feeling like jelly when they finally sat outside the tree. Trying to stretch out their shoulders and back. 

Sidon sat down next to them, seeming to be taking his time just to enjoy their company after that rather long game of hide and seek. Taking in the later afternoon light.

 _“So.. I take it there was a village here once?”_ Link finally asked, looking around at all of the overgrowth around them.

“I suppose, it’s been like this as long as I can remember and I am fairly old by your standards.” Sidon hummed, “The ground here is too wet for any kind of Hylian settlement, the homes break down from weak foundations and around the blood moon this place is thick with monsters. So even us Zora tend to just leave it be.” 

_“It’s kind of cruel isn’t it?”_

“What.. do you mean by that?” Sidon looked confused. 

_“That once to twice a year the sky turns dark and monsters rise from the dead, sometimes stronger then when they died, chasing us all to our settlements and keeping us corralled like animals.”_ Link swallowed hard at that, remembering the tales they heard growing up of darkness consuming the world.

And a monster of a man causing chaos and scarring Hyrule’s history. The blood moon being the permanent mark of his hate. 

“I suppose cruel could be a word for it.. I remember when I was young I asked one of the elders about it. Kapson mind you, said ‘Its because our world is filled with too much of the Goddess’s light, so the darkness comes to make sure we are always in balance.’” Sidon recounted that in what Link could only assume was the old man's voice. They couldn’t resist giggling at it. 

_“Do you agree?”_

“I don’t know.” Sidon admitted, clearly thinking hard about it. “I think it’s a way to look at it in a more positive light. Since there have been times where those monster hoards have hurt and tore this country apart. So to think it’s to help keep the world in balance.. It’s meant to be a comforting thought.” 

_“Like how people say we walk with Hylia when we die?”_ Link signed without thinking. 

“I think that’s a good thing to compare it to. It's not something we can ever know or understand in this life.” Sidon shrugged, seeming to accept that fact. 

Link thought about that for a moment, letting it process when Sidon spoke again. 

“So.. Gerudo celebrate the blood moon?”

 _“Kind of. We celebrate the hunt after. Where we suit up in our armor and hunt monsters, sometimes as declarations of love. Presenting the guts of monsters we kill to our lovers or partners as a dedication, then we drink, dance, and fight the night away.”_ Link vibrated a bit excitedly as they explained, trying not to let their signs blur too much together. 

“Ah! That explains why it’s something you seem to enjoy but won’t talk about in detail about!” Sidon laughed, “Honestly that sounds like a much better way to treat it. Making something good out of it, albeit a little violent.” 

_“Yeah, we Gerudo be like that.”_

Sidon let out an amused snort, “Really? I hadn’t noticed!” 

Link snorted back and playfully went to swat at him. _“Oh hush you! I'm not THAT violent. I could be way worse! I knew a girl back home who would throw a punch if she couldn’t immediately tell you were playfully teasing her.”_

“I take it she swung at you a lot?” 

Link sputtered then let out a loud howl of laughter, _“You know you don’t have to call me out everytime I talk about home!”_

“Perhaps,but where would be the fun in that?” Sidon signed as he spoke, mimicking the way they did when they were being especially pesky. 

_“I guess when you put it that way! Fun is very important to have when you’re teasing someone.”_

“Now that might explain why she threw a punch at you so much.” Sidon hummed, rubbing his chin like he was REALLY thinking about it. “You were having too much fun with it.” 

_“Oh maybe! But I am very fast and dodged nearly every time.”_ Link looked very proud of that fact, which only made the prince snicker. 

“Nearly every time? What time did she manage to land a hit?” 

Link launched into a story about the two of them as children excitedly. Not noticing how close Sidon had scooted towards them. His arm propping him up behind them so he could lean a little closer. Never looking away from their hands and always responding to let them know he was listening. 

When Link leaned back to laugh is when they felt his arm behind them. Slowly their eyes looked at his arm then trailed up to his shoulder. His neck had to be strong to hold his tail with such ease. There was a faint teal blush to his cheeks as they looked higher. Even sitting he was so much larger than them, it was almost dizzying at times. But it always felt worth it with how wide his smile was nearly every time they looked at him like this. 

“Are you alright?”

_“You are very smooth, you know that right?”_

Sidon chuckled, “So I have heard, but you aren't too bad yourself. Especially with some of the stunts you’ve pulled the last couple of days.”

_“Oh you mean getting sick over the balcony after I asked you to sneak away with me?”_

“I didn’t but if you vaguely remember, I did in fact sneak away with you.” Sidon pointed out, his tail wagging.

Link was grinning widely when a horse whinny caught their attention. Without thinking they jumped out of Sidon’s reach, eyes scanning over the distance. Finding Tifone immediately, head up and ears swiveling. Their eyes graced over the landscape half panicked. Did something happen to their girl? Epona wasn’t used to the wet ground still. She might have slipped or gotten hurt or- Their eyes locked onto Epona who was back up on the dryer ledge on the path towards the Domain. Rearing angrily towards a tree.

Sidon stood next to them, eyes following their line of sight. He squinted then finally after a few seconds, laughed. 

“I think she saw a squirrel or a small animal.”

Link stared harder to verify before sighing. _“Her dramatic ass. Damn near made me panic.”_ They watched her jump away from the tree, sniff at it then whinny again before stomping off. Occasionally turning back to look at it, kicking at the dirt when she did. 

“She is quite confrontational isn't she? I had always thought horses to be gentle, mild mannered creatures.” Sidon mused, watching the mare then looking down to them. 

_“Yeah she's always been like that. Even when I found her.”_

“Found her? So she is truly wild caught like Tifone?” Sidon looked impressed. 

_“Oh yeah. I found Epona wandering the edge of the desert by the Canyon Pass. The stable owners had tried catching her but she would charge them. So I caught her. It's how I found out about Tifone too. There's a small grassland over there, separated by a cliff, and a herd of wild horses that roam there. The only mystery is how she got over the cliff.”_ Link rubbed their chin and shrugged. 

“Was she difficult to train?” Sidon asked, tilting his head while looking at said mare who had joined Tifone looking very proud. 

_“Understatement. I had never caught or trained a horse before. So for a while I didn't get anywhere.”_ Link had a goofy smile on their face. _“I ended up bribing her with food and that warmed her up real fast. We've been together ever since.”_

Sidon let out a loud snort. “I can't help but think you two are alike in that way.”

 _“Easily bribed with food? Hell yes I am.”_ Link grinned. _“Speaking of, it's still too soon to eat and we still have a few islands I want to explore.”_

They started walking again, Sidon following behind looking rather amused. He wasted no time asking about their early taming moments with Epona. Which had them deep diving into stories of her, charging, bucking, nipping, then eventually to them riding and training. He seemed keen on understanding how, so he could use those techniques on Tifone on a difficult day or even learning how to catch and tame wild horses himself. Always seeming interested even during their tangents. 

It took another couple of hours to explore the islands. Mostly from how many other games of keep away and hide and seek they played. Link milking every moment until their stomach rumbled and they agreed to head closer to the horses for the picnic. They found a small dry outcrop of larger bricks to set up at, using it as seats and a makeshift table. 

“Well.. Looks like our meal got a little shaken up during the run here.” Sidon showed them the shaken and mixed up components of the sack. Inside were lunch boxes, inside each had a thick white noodle dish, a salad, and a fillet of seasoned red meat. The white sauce had traveled onto the meat and salad making an absolute mess of the inside.. 

_“Food is still food.”_ Link shrugged, reaching for one of them and a utensil. They took a tentative bite of the noodles, since they were most prominent. It was a cream sauce with spinach, a surprising choice but one they greatly appreciated. 

“So is it still edible?” Sidon asked, going to take a bite of the meat. Snorting at how fast Link nodded in response. “Then I shall trust your word-” Taking a tentative bite, his expression went from amusement to pleasure. “And good thing I did! The sauce tastes amazing! Even with the meat!” 

“Probably done on purpose.” Link verbally noted, trying the salad too and nodding. “In case of spillage.” 

“Well Krisaf sure does think of everything doesn’t he? I will have to give him a proper thank you for preparing this fine meal for us!” Sidon’s excitement was infectious. Leaving Link’s heart beating faster and them smiling wider. Nodding with him. Thanking the chef would be a good gesture. 

The two of them passed back and forth ideas of what to do for the manta as they ate, going from a new set of chefs knives to an actual vacation. All of them seemed like overkill but also none seeming quite nice enough to match the thought put into this meal. 

The sun was very low in the sky by the time they finished and packed up. The sun nearly down, leaving the sky a deep purple. 

“We should probably head back soon.” Sidon noted, sitting back down onto the bricks. 

_“Eh it’s still early. The king seemed like he didn't expect us back until later.”_ Link snickered, sitting right up next to him. 

“Perhaps.. I just can't help but worry about the horses in the dark.” 

_“They can see better than I can. As long as we don’t go running into that log again, we should be fine. Anyway, don't Zora have fancy night vision? I'm sure you can guide us just fine.”_

Sidon gave them a small smile, “The amount of trust you have in me makes me truly happy to hear. I suppose we can stay a bit longer.” He slowly put his arm around them, hugging them to his side. 

This was something they hadn't done too much. Not spoken or signed, just enjoyed one another’s company while they watched the sun set and the world around them change. It felt intimate. 

Link stole a glance up at his face and realized he was watching them again. 

“Has anyone ever told you how exquisite you look?” His question was quiet, “The light off your hair and skin makes you look almost ethereal.” 

Link was left speechless, blinking up at him. They wanted to say something. Tell him something kind back. How his smiles stopped their heart some times, or how his laugh never failed to make them feel warm, or how striking he looked against the blues of the Domain. But no words came out. Their brain to mouth connection failing them yet again. So their actions really mattered here.

Slowly they moved up to sit on their knees. Shortening the size difference between them. Their hands reached towards his face, holding his jaw. This was way overdue. 

When their mouth met his, it surprised them how soft and warm his lips really were. When they pulled away and properly looked at him he looked stunned. Blinking at them with wide eyes as a dumb looking smile grew across his face. What a doofus. 

One of his enormous hands came up to stroke their cheek and neck. Holding them right back as he leaned in for another kiss. Holding it longer but still keeping it chaste. He was such a gentleman, they knew he probably wouldn't push them further then this. So their tongue darted out, grazing his bottom lip. Earning a small jump and a smile against their lips. His mouth opened for them and their tongue started to explore. At least…. What they could reach. There was a serious size difference between their mouths and it became suddenly very apparent. 

A low chuckle shook his chest. His tongue flicked across theirs and made his way into their mouth. It felt like almost suffocating with how large it was, yet it added an extra thrill. So they yielded to it. Allowing Sidon to explore their mouth to the fullest. They kissed like that for a while, exploring and getting to know each other in this new way. Never pushing further then Links hands on his face, and Sidon’s hands holding their face and waist. 

Link sucked on his bottom lip as they finally pulled away, surprised at how dark it already was. The sun always set really fast but now it felt like they had been kissing their fiance for hours instead of minutes. 

Sidon looked a little flushed, and his eyes were less gold now with how wide his pupils had started to expand. He looked good like this. 

“That was even better than I ever imagined.” His tone was a low murmur, leaving Link feel a stir in their gut. They leaned in for another kiss, but now that they knew what to expect it started to feel more heated. Sidon’s hands gripped them tighter, holding them to him without crushing anything. That motion alone left them breathless as they started to lick over his teeth. Earning an actual wispy moan.

That. Link wanted more of that. 

The waters were still new, so they only lightly nipped at his lip, instead of biting it like they craved to do. 

“You should be careful with that, Kitten. Kissing I can handle, but biting leaving me wanting so much more.” Sidon warned against their mouth, nipping them back. Earning a gasp out of them. Maybe this was too much at once, but it felt too good to stop. 

They breathed in thickly through their nose, their breath had become increasingly labored over the past few moments. His mouth was so large compared to them, and his tongue so thick, of course they would have issues breathing. Especially with how GOOD it felt. 

Their eyes fluttered open and they saw red. 

Sidon’s color had always been striking compared to the world around him, especially in the domain. But here and now, he almost blended in. The air had a red cast to it, making even his white face lean towards pink. 

“S-Sidon.” Link stuttered, leaning back fast. Heart pounding as they looked around. 

“What-” Sidon’s confused expression snapped to abject horror as he realized what was going on. 

They had jinxed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Long time no read. So 2020 definitely wrecked my life real hard and that's really all I have to say on my lack of posting. I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter and I really hope it meets your expectations. The handful of comments Ive gotten from both my regular readers and newer ones have been what spurred me to work on this. Giving me spurts of inspiration and helped make this chapter the longest out of all of them. 
> 
> So thank you all of you. I can't promise when Ch15 will come out, but I have been feeling very excited about it in the recent months. So hopefully soon...ish. I dont know what 2021 will bring but I have high hopes. 
> 
> I hope all of you are staying safe!
> 
> Mild edit 1/22/2021: I am going to spend some time editing the past 13 chapters as I have reread it and woof. Some of them need some serious help. I dont plan on making any serious changes, so any older readers do not have to reread if they dont wish too. So no worries there.


End file.
